Era uma vez
by Juliana Montez
Summary: COMPLETA!UA.Era uma vez... Num reino muito e muito distante chamado Hogwarts havia uma princesa com nome de flor que estava a espera de seu principe James Potter. Calma, calma, estes não são exatamente quem vocês pensam. O que acontecerá neste verão?
1. Chapter 1

Era uma vez

_**Era uma vez...**_

Capítulo 1- A princesa com nome de flor.

Num reino muito e muito distante vivia uma princesa com nome de flor que estava à espera de seu príncipe, já encomendado, que vinha de um reino igualmente remoto. O pai da princesa, o Rei Evans I, há muito tempo já havia aceitado a idéia de não ter um herdeiro homem, porém sabia que o povoado patriarquista de Hogwarts jamais aceitaria ser governado por uma Rainha. Chegara a hora de sua filha mais velha se casar, ele estava velho e Hogwarts necessitava de um rei com maior disposição.

Petúnia não fizera nenhuma objeção ao casamento com o príncipe herdeiro do reino de Godrics Hollow, o jovem era conhecido mundialmente, mesmo em Hogwarts onde as notícias demoravam para chegar, por sua beleza e coragem. Sabia que havia sido feito um acordo entre seus pais, mas Petúnia não acreditava no amor e ficara bem feliz com a idéia de se tornar Rainha não de um reino, mas de dois. É claro que a princesa não fazia a menor idéia de como todas as suas concepções sobre a vida iriam mudar no verão em que esta história se passa.

No entanto, esta não é história de Petúnia, a princesa que estava à espera do príncipe James Potter, mas sim de sua irmã, a princesa Lily que não esperava ninguém- apenas a liberdade que teria depois que sua irmã finalmente virasse rainha. Lily, a princesa caçula de Hogwarts, era sem dúvidas o oposto de sua irmã mais velha. Tinha longos cabelos ruivos como os do pai e belos olhos verdes como os do avô e uma vontade inesgotável de aproveitar a vida fora dos muros do castelo.

Naquele primeiro dia de verão Lily não precisou ser acordada por Marlene como de costume, ela sabia que era um dia especial. James Potter, o príncipe prometido de sua irmã chegaria e no fim do verão, depois do casamento deles, estaria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse de sua vida. Nada mais de bailes, diplomacia e bons modos seriam exigidos dela. Ou pelo menos era assim que ela imaginava.

Marlene adentrou o quarto da princesa caçula com curiosidade. Ela era órfã e quando tinha apenas dois anos de idade foi trazida pelo Rei para fazer companhia a suas filhas. Lily achava que a dama de companhia tinha muito mais elegância do que ela, os seus longos cabelos castanhos com cachos largos eram muito mais principescos do que seus ruivos lisos demais para fazer qualquer penteado.

- Não posso acreditar que já esteja de pé – Marlene proferiu fazendo com que Lily parasse de observar a vista de sua janela.

- Ele chega hoje, Lene! – Lily que ainda usava suas vestes de dormir rodopiou a amiga que apenas sorria. Sempre era bom ver Lily de bom humor.

- Ah! Nossa! Devo ter entrado no quarto errado. - Falou Marlene em tom divertido enquanto Lily se jogava em sua gigante cama de dossel. – Pensei que fosse Petúnia quem estaria feliz hoje, além do que _você _não era a princesa que odiava príncipes?

- Continuo odiando, este James Potter deve ser apenas mais um príncipe com um ego maior que seu ouro – Lily fez uma careta. – Mas é Petúnia quem vai ter de passar o resto da vida aturando-o e não eu. Comemore, Lene, nossa liberdade está chegando.

Muitos príncipes haviam se interessado por Lily, ela tinha um beleza menos clássica que a irmã que era loira de olhos azuis, e justamente por isso chamava mais atenção. O Rei, no entanto, protelou o máximo que conseguiu o casamento de uma das filhas.

Marlene estava terminando de fechar o vestido de Lily, quando ouviram uma batida na porta do quarto. A princesa pediu que entrassem, esperava que fosse Alice sua camareira. No entanto quem adentrou o quarto foi seu pai.

- Lily, você sabe que o dia de hoje é muito importante, não sabe? – A expressão do Rei era de cansaço, ele parecia muito mais velho do que era.

- Eu sei, papai. – Lily apressou-se para abraçar o pai, sabia como era difícil para ele deixar o trono e ainda casar uma filha. O Rei não resistia a filha mais nova, nem quando esta o desobedecia, ele conseguia ficar realmente bravo.

- Então comporte-se. – Disse ele segurando a mão da filha. – Marlene, não deixe que ela assuste o noivo de Petúnia.- Falando isso saiu do quarto murmurando consigo mesmo -Noivos? Minha filhinha vai se casar...Onde estou com a cabeça...

Lily rindo de seu pai pegou o braço de Marlene e a puxou para fora do quarto. Tinha muito tempo até o príncipe chegar, queria aproveitar o dia de sol. No segundo andar porém – seu quarto ficava no sétimo, bem no alto de uma torre – ouviu berros de Petúnia. Com tantas aulas de bons modos não sabia como a irmã não havia aprendido a tratar bem os empregados. Especialmente, os tão bondosos como Alice.

- Você definitivamente não sabe fazer uma trança descente, não sei como meu pai te atura. – Petúnia ainda berrava em seu quarto. Alice apenas assentia, sua vontade, no entanto, era responder que trabalhava no castelo como camareira e não como babá de princesa.

Lily adentrou o quarto da irmã com Marlene em seus calcanhares. Nenhuma das duas tinha medo de enfrentar Petúnia. Alice sorriu ao ver as duas, sabia que era muito mais que camareira para elas, era uma amiga.

- Ela não é paga para fazer tranças em você, Petúnia.- Lily informou a irmã mais velha. – E o seu príncipe idiota só chega no final da tarde, não precisa se arrumar agora.

- Ela sabe fazer tranças, Lily. – Petúnia reclamou.- Já vi ela fazendo em Marlene, e sei que só não faz em você porque seus cabelos não prestam de tão lisos. – Ela olhou para Alice com amargura. – Vou dizer para papai que ela está de má vontade comigo.

- Sabe muito bem que meu pai nunca faria nada, ele adora Alice. – Lily riu com desdém da irmã. – Vamos, Alice, tenho mil idéias para hoje.

Petúnia ainda ficou berrando que quando fosse rainha Alice perderia o emprego. Mal sabia esta que a bela camareira tinha planos de pedir demissão quando este dia chegasse. Lily havia imposto à Marlene e Alice que a acompanhassem quando finalmente conseguisse sua liberdade. A ruiva não sabia para onde ia, mas com toda certeza não permaneceria no castelo governado pela irmã.

- Não posso sair com vocês hoje. – Alice lançou um sorriso as amigas. Elas estavam nos jardins do castelo e o sol iluminava o castanho claro de seus longos cabelos, e sua pele levemente bronzeada. – O Rei está completamente nervososo com a chegada do príncipe.

Lily logo cruzou os braços. Sabia que seus dias seriam longos até que esse príncipe finalmente se casasse com Petúnia. Ele traria dois acompanhantes para o castelo, um nobre que era seu fiel escudeiro e seu principal cavaleiro. Seu pai iria dar bailes, exigir bons modos e muito mais. Suspirou enquanto Alice voltava para os confins do castelo.

- Seu pai me pediu para não permitir que cavalgasse hoje, vossa Alteza. – Remus era o homem de confiança do Rei. Além disso, cuidava com muito carinho dos animais do castelo, por puro prazer. Fora assim, aliás, que conhecera Lily. Ele tinha a idade da princesa, e desde de pequenos os dois nutriam a mesma paixão por cavalos.

- Ah! Mas você não precisa contar nada para ele, Remus. – A princesa sorriu encorajando o amigo. Ele coçou a cabeça, desajeitando os cabelos loiros, depois sorriu para Marlene, suavizando um pouco o rosto marcado pelo sol e as inúmeras lutas que já enfrentara.

- Um dia, Marlene, ela ainda nos convence de que se jogar do alto da torre é uma boa idéia. – Disse Remus em tom divertido, enquanto Marlene concordava rindo. E depois cochichou para o amigo – Ela está realmente animada com a chegada do príncipe, uma pena que ele foi encomendado para a chata da Petúnia.

-Nem me fale, imagine Hogwarts nas mãos de Petúnia. Acho todos vão abandonar suas casas e ir viver num reino próximo. – Remus disse em tom de piada, mas realmente sentia medo quando pensava no futuro de seu reino.

- Vocês poderiam demonstrar mais respeito à princesa e me ajudar a subir no Raio de Sol, ao invés de ficarem cochichando às minhas costas?- Lily falou ao lado de seu cavalo preferido. Ele era completamente negro, e muito amável, porém apenas com ela e Remus.

Remus ajudou Lily a montar, tentando não pensar em como o Rei ficaria bravo se soubesse que compactuou com isto. Depois ajudou Marlene a subir no outro cavalo, um realmente dócil e branco, Ítalo, que Lily havia ganho de presente em seus 4 anos.

O muro do castelo permitia passagem para o bosque. Quase todos os dias de sol, e alguns de chuva também, Lily e Marlene cavalgavam pelo bosque. Ficavam horas em seus cavalos, por vezes correndo, às vezes parando no lago para que tanto elas como Ítalo e Raio de Sol matassem a sede.

Ambas estavam morrendo de fome, já que há muito tempo já havia passado a hora do almoço. No entanto, apesar de Marlene insistir para voltarem, Lily não queria ir para o castelo, seu pai a esta altura estaria ainda mais paranóico.

- Lily, pelo amor de Deus, desça já daí! – Marlene fazia de sua saia uma bolsa para que a ruiva jogasse as maçãs que colhia no alto de uma árvore. – Nós não temos mais doze anos, já pensou se você quebra uma perna ou rasga seu vestido?

-Deixa de me agourar, Lene. –Lily falou do alto da árvore. De repente se distraiu da amiga e das maçãs por ter ouvido um trotar de cavalos.- Ouviu isso, Lene?

-Não, Lily.- Marlene tinha 5 maçãs em sua saia e uma em sua mão que já estava comendo. – O que você está fazendo de pé aí em cima?

Lily tentava ver de onde vinha os cavalos, quando finalmente os avistou. Estavam vindo na direção do lago. Com um sorriso ela desceu da árvore. Ela e Marlene nas várias vezes que iam ao bosque encontravam pessoas que eram de algum reino vizinho e faziam passagem pelo bosque. Sempre fingiam serem camponesas, a sujeira em suas roupas depois de um dia inteiro cavalgando sempre ajudava.

- Viajantes! – Anunciou a princesa. – Vamos! Em direção ao lago . - E então subiu numa pedra para montar em Raio de Sol. Enquanto Marlene sorridente fazia o mesmo em Ítalo.

Não demorou muito para que encontrassem três homens, todos impecavelmente vestidos, mas sem seus cavalos. O que primeiro às avistou era sem dúvidas o que tinha mais elegância, cabelos negros na altura do pescoço e olhos cinzas. Ele logo chamou o de óculos e cabelos rebeldes que bebia água do lago para vê-las. O terceiro não veio falar com elas, parecia compenetrado em um mapa. Os três tinham um porte físico forte, apesar de magros, poderiam seqüestrá-las se quisessem.

- O que as moças fazem por aqui? – perguntou o mais elegante. – Eu sou...

- Ele se chama James, e eu me chamo Sirius. – o de óculos se aproximou lançando um olhar repreensivo ao amigo. Parecia não querer conversa com elas, apesar de as observar atentamente.

-Esta é Lily, e eu sou Marlene, somos camponesas e só estávamos cavalgando pelo bosque. – Lily soltou um risinho, a amiga era óbvia demais quando estava mentindo. Mas isso só tornava as coisas ainda mais divertidas.

-Nós viemos beber um pouco de água. – Lily falou puxando a amiga para que caminhassem em direção ao lago. Os dois as seguiam. Porém de repente a ruiva parou.

-Não posso acreditar? Aquilo é um coelho? – Lily não pensou duas vezes antes de suspender a saia de seu vestido até o joelho e mergulhar no lago, ao ver o corpo de um coelho boiando na água.

Marlene se desesperou pensando em como o Rei ficaria furioso quando elas voltassem com Lily totalmente encharcada. Sabia também que era quase impossível de tentar fazer com que a amiga desistisse daquilo, ela amava os animais.

O Jovem de óculos entrou no lago atrás da princesa, com alguma relutância conseguiu trazê-la de volta a margem em seus braços. Ele podia não conhecer aquele lago especificamente, mas já estivera em vários outros, e realmente era perigoso ir em direção a correnteza.

-Foram vocês! - A princesa falou em tom acusatório para os dois jovens e o terceiro que até então estivera ocupado com seu mapa, levantou-se. – Vocês são caçadores!

- Nós não somos caçadores...- O de olhos cinzas parecia insultado. No entanto, o único que não falara com elas disse que teriam de ir embora, pois estavam atrasados. E ainda falando que não eram caçadores, eles se enfiaram na mata.

Lily sentou-se na margem do lago ainda com muita raiva. Por mais que Marlene dissesse que eles não tinham perfil de caçadores, Lily não acreditava, pois ela também nunca havia conhecido caçadores. Ambas apenas ouviam histórias sobre eles. Não caçavam apenas animais, essa parte era só diversão. Eles gostavam mesmo era de matar seres humanos, especialmente àqueles que não eram nobres. Havia alguns anos que Hogwarts passara a ser açoitada por este grupo repugnante.

Depois de algum tempo voltaram para o castelo. Lily ainda estava bastante molhada, e tanto seus sapatos como a barra de seu vestido cheios de lama. Marlene estava um pouco mais apresentável. Resolveram entrar na cozinha.

- Seu pai está procurando por você. – Alice falou ao avistar Lily. – O que aconteceu com vocês?

Lily, no entanto, queria apenas falar com o pai sobre os caçadores que vira. Já estava na hora de descobrir quem integrava este grupo e puni-los.

- Espere, Lily, você não pode entrar assim...

Mas a princesa não ouviu. Peter, o criado que fazia as anunciações reais, soou sua corneta ao avistar Lily.

- Vossa alteza real, a princesa caçula. – Peter anunciou com sua voz grave.

Contudo, ela ficou paralisada, ainda ao lado de Peter na porta do grande salão real. Os homens que ela acreditava serem os caçadores estavam sentados junto a seu pai e Petúnia aparentemente bebendo um chá. No entanto, o jovem que a retirou do lago não estava no salão.

- _Você_ é uma princesa?- Lily revirou os olhos enquanto adentrava no salão. E então Peter soou a corneta novamente.

-Senhor, Sirius Black, fiel amigo de vossa alteza real o príncipe James Potter.

E então finalmente Lily entendera. O rapaz de óculos era o nobre amigo do príncipe de sua irmã, que aliás, só poderia ser o convencido de olhos cinzas. O Rei levantou-se para apresentá-la ao príncipe e aos seus dois acompanhantes, Sirius e Frank.

- Perdoem, com toda certeza minha filha terá uma boa explicação para estar neste estado. – O Rei falou severo, mais para Lily do que para seus convidados. Aliás, estes pareciam se divertir com a cena. Enquanto Petúnia estava prestes a chorar. – Ela agora vai trocar de roupa para depois se juntar a nós.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! **

**Informando o obvio: Os personagens não me pertencem, JK quem os criou – aliás, graças! A história se passará num universo alternativo, onde não existem bruxos, nem professores, mas ainda se passa num castelo e tem toda a magia de um conto de fadas- sem fadas, rs. Aliás, nem a história da fic me pertence, já que são os personagens que me ditam, rs.**

**Este primeiro capítulo é uma introdução à história que se passará num verão. Talvez o frio tenha me inspirado a escrever sobre dias de sol, rs. Minhas idéias para esta fic vieram de obras variadas, Aladim é meu desenho favorito – principalmente porque o príncipe não é só o príncipe, ele é o protagonista – e é por exemplo a trilha sonora que mais me inspira. Mas por enquanto, posso citar aqui Anastasia – outro desenho-, A Herdeira – um livro – e um jogo de computador chamado Princess Maker. **

**Para quem não me conhece, acho que é melhor citar neste momento que não sou normal. E não me orgulho disso...**

**A história vai ser betada por minha irmã – Carol – que é mais nova que eu seis anos, mas mesmo assim sabe mais português, rs. Ela aliás, é a culpada de eu ler e escrever fics. Fica me mandando escrever, porque ela sempre tem bloqueio criativo. Ela tem uma fic postada – às avessas – que só falta o último capítulo – há mais de dois anos. Não que eu não tenha os meus bloqueios, minhas duas fics em hiatus que o diga. **

**Queria ter escrito cinco capítulos, antes de postar, mas fico muito mais motivada quando vejo que tem pessoas que estão lendo a minha história. Por isso resolvi postar hoje. **

**Quem quiser dar opinião, criticar, sugerir, falar oi: manda review. Quem não quiser falar, mas for uma pessoa piedosa e caridosa: deixe um review também.**

**Desde de já obrigada pela paciência e beijinhos infinitos.**

**Ju**


	2. Chapter 2

**Respondendo aos comentários (eles me estimularam muito! Obrigada!):**

**Jehssik: **Oi! Tudo bem? Nossa! Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Também amo histórias de era uma vez, rs. E esses príncipes são perfeitos demais, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Nesse capítulo conhecemos um pouco mais o príncipe, e outros personagens. Obrigada mesmo e beijinhos infinitos!

**Arthurcadarn : **Olá! Tudo bem? Seu pedido é uma ordem, rs, continuando. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**De Weasley: **Olá! Tudo bem? Você disse que está fazendo vestibular? Acho que tem um surto de vestibulandas no fanfiction, rs. Ta tentando qual facul? Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Nine Potter: **Olá! Tudo bem? Fiquei tão feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que continue gostando, rs. Pode ficar tranqüila, que não vou parar de postar não. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Oi Leitora fiel, rs! Tudo bem? Fiquei muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Espero que a continuação não decepcione, rs. Tava com medo de não gostarem, pois não tem muito a ver com Bola de Cristal. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Susaninha: **Olá! Tudo bem? Sei que você é de Portugal, e bem meus parentes também são, mas mesmo assim não sei o que é giro, rs. Explica pra mim, please! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Thaty: **Oi! Tudo bem? Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado da idéia. Espero que o resto da fic não decepcione, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Maria Lua: **Oi ! Tudo bem? Ai que bom que gostou! Tava com medo de não gostarem pois não tem nada a ver com Bola de Cristal. Espero que o resto da fic continue agradando, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

_**Era uma vez**_

Capítulo 2 – Vossa alteza real, o príncipe.

O Rei Evans I havia reservado seu melhor quarto na ala nobre do terceiro andar para o príncipe. O quarto ao lado com duas camas ficara para seus acompanhantes. Havia também ordenado a seus criados para que servissem os visitantes, assim como estes serviam a ele próprio e a suas filhas.

Na manhã ensolarada do dia seguinte ao que chegaram, os três se encontravam no quarto do príncipe. Haviam acordado mais cedo que o habitual para poderem explorar o local. Todos mais animados do que se esperaria, após um dia de longa viagem.

- Eu só quero saber o que vocês pretendem fazer no dia que o Rei e a Rainha chegarem de Godrics Hollow para o casamento de James. – Frank estava olhando pela janela os jardins do castelo de Hogwarts. Na verdade estava observando uma linda morena que conversava com um cavaleiro.

Frank era jovem, porém já fora confiado a várias missões importantes. Contudo, quando soube que sua nova missão era acompanhar o príncipe James até o reino em que se casaria, imediatamente previu que esta seria a mais difícil de todas, um desafio muito maior do que a vez em que enfrentara dez saqueadores armados ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que o Rei não pretendia que ele protegesse o filho, James junto de Sirius era imbatível, mas que garantisse que ele realmente fosse para Hogwarts. No momento em que se vira sozinho com os dois suas suspeitas se confirmaram.

- Ah! Frank! Não seja um estraga prazeres... Ser o príncipe por uns dias vai me fazer bem...- Sirius ria de sua cama que tinha detalhes em ouro. – Vamos lá James, me chame de vossa alteza!

- Frank, meu caro, você realmente não acha que ia aceitar a imposição de meu pai, não é mesmo? – James ignorou Sirius e foi observar os jardins junto de Frank, percebendo que não eram exatamente as flores que seu amigo admirava. – Se ao menos ele tivesse escolhido a princesa certa...

- Não julgue seu pai...- Frank falou para o príncipe, não é à toa que o Rei lhe confiava suas missões mais importantes, ele era seu cavaleiro mais fiel. – Ele acha que só o casamento dará um jeito em você...

James e Sirius riram com gosto. Desde de pequenos eles faziam das vidas de seus pais verdadeiros infernos. Eram bastante populares em Godrics Hollow, as mulheres suspiravam ao vê-los e os dois faziam de suas vidas eternas aventuras. Não dispensavam uma luta ou uma corrida a cavalo. James ficou bastante irritado quando seu pai, sem consultá-lo, o prometeu a uma princesa que nunca havia visto.

- Vamos descer! – Disse Sirius seus olhos cinzas mais brilhantes do que nunca.- Quero conhecer melhor aquela princesa ruiva maluca e a amiga dela que nem mentir sabe. Camponesas, ora!

Os três desceram e foram surpreendidos por Alice e Remus, que entravam no castelo naquele exato momento. Pararam subitamente de conversar, Alice contava a Remus sobre os visitantes, e Sirius tentava obrigar James a reverenciá-lo.

- Vossa alteza... Senhores...- Alice fez uma pequena reverência.

- Não há necessidade disso, pode nos chamar por nossos nomes. – James falou antes que pudesse se conter. Odiava reverências.

- Ele quis dizer que eu não me importo. – Corrigiu Sirius. Olhou para a linda morena e abriu um sorriso. – Quem são vocês? Não me diga que temos uma terceira princesa neste castelo?

- Eu sou Remus, cavaleiro do Rei Evans I. – O jovem loiro se aproximou para cumprimentá-los.- Esta é Alice, que não é uma princesa, mas arruma a cama delas.

James e Sirius riram. Souberam naquele momento que simpatizaram com aquele cavaleiro, gostavam de pessoas com humor. Frank, no entanto, prestava mais atenção em Alice. Apesar de saber que a troca de lugares de Sirius e James ainda ia lhe trazer complicações, ficou feliz naquele momento por Sirius não poder se envolver com a camareira, já que na pele de príncipe era um homem comprometido.

- Sejam bem vindos a Hogwarts! Posso levá-los para conhecer o reino se quiserem. – Remus completou. Também havia simpatizado com os visitantes. Se Petúnia não se tornasse a rainha, até que não odiaria tanto este casamento.

- Vamos, o café da manhã já está pronto.- Alice os conduziu até a sala de jantar. – Vou colocar a mesa, podem se sentar.

A sala de jantar do castelo tinha uma mesa de madeira escura enorme que cabiam mais de vinte pessoas. Os quatro jovens se sentaram aguardando que Alice voltasse da cozinha com a comida. A conversa que se seguiu foi sobre cavalos, discutiam raças e contavam sobre corridas.

No mesmo momento que Alice entrou com uma cesta de pães e uma jarra de leite, Lily e Marlene também adentraram o recinto. A princesa lançou um olhar zangado para Alice e Remus, que já estavam tão próximos dos visitantes. Marlene seguiu Alice que voltou para a cozinha com o propósito de buscar o bolo e as frutas.

- Venha, Lily, sente-se conosco. – Remus falou risonho para a princesa. Por vezes à chamava de vossa alteza, mas achava que era mesmo o seu nome quem definia a sua pessoa, não o seu status real. Acrescentou para os visitantes em tom divertido: - Ela não morde, fiquem tranqüilos.

Pensando no sermão que recebera de seu pai na noite passada resolveu se sentar ao lado de Remus, de frente para os três visitantes. Marlene voltou da cozinha trazendo o bolo e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, enquanto Alice terminava de preparar a mesa.

- Até que hoje você está mais parecida com uma princesa. – James falou divertido. Havia admirado a beleza da princesa quando a vira no lago, porém havia se encantado mesmo quando esta se pôs a nadar para salvar a vida de um pobre coelho morto.

- Realmente, uma pena que a forma como eu me visto não seja da sua conta.- Lily falou enquanto pegava um pão. – E você, por favor, não aceite o baile que meu pai quer dar em sua homenagem.

- Por quê? Eu adoro bailes. – Sirius falou sorridente, havia simpatizado com a princesa caçula. Havia algo nela, o mesmo carisma que James possuía.

- Não disse Marlene? - Lily virou-se para a amiga. – Os príncipes são todos iguais! Amam expor-se com sua coroa num baile.

- Desculpem-nos! – Marlene que estava calada até então resolveu lembrar das aulas de bons modos que fora obrigada a assistir junto de Lily e Petúnia. – Mas Lily não gosta de bailes...

- Gosta da cora pelo menos? – brincou James. Realmente aquela é era a princesa mais diferente que já conhecera. E isto só a tornava mais interessante. – Soube que elas podem ser muito pesadas...

Lily apenas lhe lançou um olhar tedioso. Remus e Sirius haviam começado uma conversa paralela sobre o que havia acontecido no dia anterior no lago. Marlene prestava atenção na conversa, bastante compenetrada no príncipe, ou pelo menos, em quem ela achava que fosse o príncipe. Segundo Lily, a amiga havia sido hipnotizada por aquela fala pomposa.

- Não acham que o príncipe está muito grande para precisar de duas babás? – Lily perguntou a Frank e James, que apenas riram com a observação da princesa.

- Não duvide disso...- falou Frank ainda em sua longa gargalhada.

Remus inclinou-se na mesa e falou em tom de segredo para todos, que se quisessem evitar Petúnia, era melhor saírem logo, estava na hora da princesa herdeira se levantar. Ficou surpreso ao ver que o dito príncipe foi o primeiro a se levantar. Alice não pudera escapar com eles para os jardins, pois ainda tinha muito a fazer.

- Vou mostrar o povoado para eles, você e Marlene vêm conosco? – Remus e Lily caminhavam na frente. Sirius, James e Frank vinham caminhando ao lado de Marlene que explicava razoavelmente as alas do castelo para seus novos moradores.

- Isso não se faz... Sabe como adoro visitar o povoado e meu pai só permite fazer isso quando estou com você, ou ele mesmo. – Lily olhou de relance para os visitantes que vinham logo atrás e fez uma careta.

- Ah! Lily, eles não são maus...Até gostam de cavalos...- Remus falou quando chegaram ao estábulo. – Aquele Sirius, o de óculos, não tira os olhos de você...

- Apenas mais um nobre cheio de ouro e títulos, nada mais. – Lily olhou para o rapaz de óculos e por um minuto avalio-o. Apesar de não poder negar que ele era bonito, e um pouco divertido, sabia que devia ser igual a todos os outros nobres que já conhecera.

- Lily, vamos com eles no povoado. – Marlene chegara ao estábulo acompanhada dos visitantes. Ela apenas afirmou, não perguntava. – Remus, vamos precisar da carruagem maior.

- Claro, princesa Marlene. – brincou Remus.

Enquanto Remus arrumava a carruagem com a ajuda de Frank, Marlene apresentava os cavalos para Sirius. Lily foi ver Raio de Sol em sua cela, e James a seguiu. A menina acariciou a cabeça do cavalo, que apenas relinchou.

- Se eu fosse você não chegaria perto...Ele é meio arredio...- Lily avisou a James que estava na porta da cela de Raio de Sol.

- Não tenho medo. – Disse James se aproximando. O Cavalo se agitou, mas então se acalmou quando ele começou a lhe acariciar a cabeça. – Está vendo? Ele gostou de mim...

- É parece que você conseguiu. – Ele olhou para a ruiva curioso. – Meus amigos e meu cavalo do seu lado...

James não teve nem tempo de responder já que Marlene chamou-os para a carruagem. O portão do castelo foi aberto e em poucos minutos eles adentraram o povoado de Hogwarts. Lily não resistira a idéia de ser a guia, era nítido como ela amava o seu povo. E por onde ela passava, a reconheciam, ela não era tratada com respeito, mas com carinho.

As ruas eram estreitas e de pedra, as casas eram pequenas porém convidativas. Crianças brincavam pela rua e acenavam para a carruagem, algumas corriam atrás dela. Havia uma praça no meio da cidade, cheia de árvores, flores e idosos jogando xadrez e damas. Em torno da praça se localizava o comercio do povoado, uma padaria, um armazém, uma venda com artefatos para cavalos e uma pensão.

- Ali fica a pensão dos Weasley, muitos forasteiros que estão de passagem pelo povoado dormem nela. Também é um ótimo lugar para se fazer uma refeição. – Lily explicava, James já não achava assim tão ruim ser rei daquele povo. – Eles têm dois filhinhos pequenos, Gui e Carlinhos. São uma família muito caridosa, servem almoço para as pessoas que não tem o que comer. Felizmente são poucas aqui em Hogwarts, a maioria vem de reinos vizinhos.

O grupo optou por almoçar na pensão. Perguntas sobre Godrics Hollow surgiram durante a refeição, mas James evitou que o assunto se prolongasse. Sabia que se contassem muitas histórias, iriam acabar falando demais, e eles perceberiam que estavam escondendo algo. No entanto, Remus, que era muito observador e inteligente, já havia notado.

- Se o Rei não fosse ruivo, juraria que você era filha dos Weasley. – Marlene falou divertida, enquanto Molly, a matriarca dos Weasley, servia o prato do dia.

- Oh, não seja injusta Lene, por que você acha que a Lily foi adotada? – Remus disse em tom irônico, enquanto os outros riam.

-Ele está tão engraçado hoje...- Lily virou-se para o amigo. – Como vai Hestia?

Hestia era a namorada de Remus. Agora que o loiro era um cavaleiro real, o amor dos dois estava seguro. No entanto, o pai da moça tornara a vida de Remus difícil durante um bom tempo. Os dois eram apaixonados um pelo outro desde da adolescência, e mesmo com toda o preconceito dos pais de Hestia por ele ter uma família de origem camponesa, o amor havia resistido.

- Vou pedi-la em casamento hoje... - Remus deu a noticia com um grande sorriso. – Com um pouco de sorte amanhã já estaremos noivos.

Terminaram de almoçar com uma conversa bem animada. Hestia era mais que uma costureira, princesas de vários reinos pediam para que ela fizesse seus vestidos de baile, ou de casamento. Lily ria imaginando como a amiga faria para aprontar o vestido de sua irmã, e o dela mesma. Então finalmente Remus se despediu dizendo que ia visitar Hestia.

- Vocês vão ficar bem com Lily e Marlene. – Remus disse aos visitantes. Que por mais que tivessem se mantido calados, não compartilhavam de tal confiança.

Lily sugerira que continuassem o passeio a pé. A arena era perto da onde estavam, e ela adorava caminhar pelas ruas de Hogwarts. Quando passaram em frente à padaria, porém, foram interrompidos por um rapaz de cabelos negros e oleosos, e um nariz maior que o resto do rosto.

- Então este é novo príncipe...- Severo Snape olhava com desprezo para os visitantes. Sempre tivera repulsa pela realeza, exceto por Lily. Mas a ruiva há muito tempo já não compartilhava das idéias do filho do padeiro. – Acha que pode chegar em Hogwarts, sem nem mesmo conhecer o povo, e mandar na gente... Realmente um rosto bonito é tudo que precisamos para a administração de nosso reino.

- Quem você acha que é para insultar o príncipe desta forma? – Sirius havia se esquecido que ele mesmo era o príncipe no momento, mas Marlene e Lily não perceberam sua pequena gafe. Ele e Frank já estavam com suas espadas erguidas na mão. James no entanto apenas o encarava.

- Snape, tenho certeza que o príncipe estudou mais do que a arte de desfilar com uma coroa... – Lily colocou-se à frente das espadas empunhadas. – Agora, se não tiver nada de original para falar, por favor, nos dê licença...

- Olha quem está falando? – Snape continuou em seu tom de desprezo. Apesar de ainda gostar muito de Lily, seus ideais não eram mais os mesmos. Ela preferia os camponeses, que os nobres, abandonava tudo por uma corrida de cavalo e não ligava mais para o ouro. E ainda por cima agora gostava de príncipes? - Não é a princesa caçula, a vergonha para todas as princesas desse mundo... Uma vergonha para Hogwarts...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase já que James deu-lhe um soco na face. Marlene fechou os olhos para não ver a cena. Lily tentou impedir o que Sirius fez depois. O moreno amarrou as duas pernas de Snape e pendurou-o de cabeça para baixo na árvore da praça.

- Pronto, vocês conseguiram acabar com meu dia. – Lily caminhava furiosa, quase correndo à frente. Marlene tentava seguí-la sem ficar esbaforida, James e Sirius vinham atrás. Frank ficara para desamarrar Snape e levá-lo para o chefe de segurança.

- Só estávamos te defendendo, princesa. – James falou alto para que ela ouvisse. Realmente não conseguira se controlar ao ouvir as palavras tão pejorativas sobre Lily. – Aquele Seboso, estava te ofendendo.

Lily parou de andar, fazendo com que Marlene quase colidisse com ela. Virou-se e esperou que os dois rapazes chegassem até elas. James pensara que enfim ela houvesse compreendido, passou as mãos nos cabelos deixando-os mais despenteados. Alguma coisa naquela princesa estava o deixando maluco.

- Eu sei me defender perfeitamente sozinha! – Lily falou quando os dois finalmente chegaram até elas. – Não é Marlene?

- Na verdade... Bem, o Snape merecia...- Marlene começou, mas então olhou para amiga e depois encarou o chão. – Ela sabe se defender, não fiquem ofendidos...

-Que eu saiba você também me defendeu, e eu tenho uma espada que sei usar muito bem. – Sirius reassumiu o lugar de príncipe. Não estava com raiva da princesa, na verdade estava se divertindo bastante desde de que a conhecera.

- E se eu não tivesse te retirado do lago ontem, aposto como não conseguiria voltar. – James disse sorrindo.

- Tanto faz, não quero mais vocês se metendo com o Snape, não vale a pena. – Lily voltara a falar num tom mais ameno. – Ali está a arena, onde acontecem as corridas de cavalos. Vamos ter um torneio daqui a um mês...

Os olhos de Sirius e James brilharam com a informação. Ambos eram fanáticos por corridas de cavalos. James ganhava todas de longa distância e Sirius fazia o mesmo com as de curta. Marlene contava para eles sobre os concorrentes que teriam de enfrentar. Lily apenas os observava, afinal, eles não eram assim tão maus, Remus estava certo.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! E aí o que acharam? Agora já estão quase todos os personagens apresentados!**

**Eu quero o príncipe verdadeiro e o falso para mim, rs. No próximo capítulo teremos o baile em homenagem ao Príncipe. Posso ter de demorar um pouco porque tenho prova na outra terça, e deveria estar estudando e não aqui, rs. Só tenho que estudar tudo de Gastro, Hemato e Nutro, pouquinho, rs. **

**Ah é! Por quanto tempo os meninos vão conseguir se virar com esta farsa? Vamos ver, rs. Acho que o Remus descobre logo.**

**Amei os reviews que recebi. Espero que continuem caridosos e, desta forma, comentando. Please! Please! Please!  
**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos!**

**Ju**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Respondendo aos comentários:**_

**Susaninha: **Olá! Obrigada pela pequena tradução, rs! Bom, não ficaria muito certa de que a Lily ficará feliz quando descobrir que está sendo enganada, rs! Espero que continue gostando! Desculpe pela demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Blackforever:**Olá! Bom, na verdade você ainda vai ficar um pouco curiosa sobre o que Diabos está reservado para esse povo da realeza, rs! Eu posso falar por mim, que sim, eu quero tanto Sirius quanto James e seria incapaz de fazer uma escolha, rs! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Olá! Pois eu demorei, mas estou aqui! Acho que já deixei bem claro que odeio o Snape não é? Pode crer que ainda teremos mais socos no focinho dele, rs! O que eu posso fazer se eu sou o Deus de minhas fics, e cara sou um Deus bastante passional, rs! Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Palas: **Dois comentários de uma só vez! Olá! Espero que realmente não tenha desistido de não direi! Pois realmente gostei muito! As coisas estão muito puxadas aí com o vest? Fiquei imensamente feliz que você tenha aprovado a idéia, espero que continue gostando. E, sim, eu odeio o Snape, mesmo depois do sétimo livro. Na verdade acho que o odeio ainda mais! A Lily é do James, ow! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Lua: **Olá! Pois é só os marotos para não terem idéia da dimensão da encrenca que estão se metendo. Não queria ser eles, quando a Lily descobrir por exemplo, rs! E que bom que também acha o Snape um idiota, o odeio ainda mais depois do sétimo livro! A Lily é do James, ow! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Luisa:** Olá! Que bom que gostou! E sim, se tem um adjetivo que cabe exatamente ao James é fofo! Certo, ele é lindo também, rs! Espero que continue a gostar! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty: **Olá! Que ótimo que gostou! Espero que continue aprovando! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Jehssik: **Olá! Que bom que ta gostando! Certeza que o Sirius ta se amarrando em ser príncipe, rs! Só não sei se ele vai agüentar tanto tempo com a Petúnia, rs. Gastronomia deve ser muito legal! Não sei fazer nem arroz, pra mim Gastronomia é bem mais difícil que medicina. Perdão pela demora! Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Nine Potter: **Olá! Que bom que está gostando! Perdão pela demora! E sim, espere bastante coisa desses loucos, digo, dos marotos, rs! Espero que goste deste capítulo também. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Claudio: **Olá! Que bom! Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Jaque Weasley: **Olá!Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando! Mas tenho que esclarecer umas coisas, rs, to longe de ser um gênio. Assim, bem longe mesmo, rs! Espero que goste do baile. Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos e muito obrigada mesmo!

**Artrurcadarn : **Olá! Que bom que gostou! Perdão pela demora! Espero que continue aprovando! Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!

**Gabriella.Black: **Olá! Fico imensamente feliz com a sua aprovação! Desculpe a demora, ta? Mil beijinhos e obrigada!

**Helena Black:** Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que este capítulo também agrade! Perdão pela demora! Muito obrigada e beijinhos mil!

_**Era uma vez**_

Capítulo 3: O baile real.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde de a chegada do príncipe James Potter ao reino de Hogwarts. Todos os súditos do Rei Evans I foram convidados para o Baile em homenagem ao futuro marido da princesa, rei ao qual seguiriam.

A cidade estava alvoroçada, muitos boatos sobre os atributos do príncipe e seus acompanhantes corriam soltos entre os moradores. Suas melhores roupas foram separadas para a ocasião, os nobres mandaram fazer novos vestidos de baile, os camponeses ajeitavam suas roupas de festa. E quando chegou o grande dia, a correria tomou conta das pacatas ruas de Hogwarts.

James e Sirius já haviam se habituado ao castelo, eram tratados tão bem que por vezes sentiam remorso pelo que estavam fazendo, mas este não era o suficiente para contarem a verdade. Na tarde que se passou antes do baile começar, os dois guardavam seus cavalos no estaleiro com a ajuda de Remus. Já podiam chamar o cavaleiro de amigo.

- Duvido que ela aceite dançar com você...- Remus ria de James. – Mas peça, vai ser divertido...

- E porque ela recusaria a dança? – Argumentou Sirius. – Peça na frente do Rei e ela não terá como recusar...

James ria dos dois, mas a idéia de Sirius para conseguir uma dança com a princesa caçula lhe parecia tentadora. Enquanto discutiam suas possibilidades, Peter passava já em seu uniforme, preparado para o baile.

- Ei, você! – James o chamou, e o criado gorducho olhou para os lados para saber se realmente estavam falando com ele. Ao constatar que não havia mais ninguém aproximou-se. – Seu nome é Peter, não é?

- Sim, senhor. – Peter gaguejou. – Deseja algo?

- Precisamos de um desempate. – proferiu Sirius com um sorriso que fez o outro sorrir de volta. Afinal, o príncipe, o novo rei estava falando com ele. – Você acha que a princesa Lily aceitar dançar com meu amigo Pontas?

- Esse é o apelido de seu amigo? – Peter ainda tinha dificuldade de falar. – A princesa Lily é um pouco imprevisível...

- Não disse? – Remus falou animado. – O príncipe adora dar apelidos para os amigos, Peter, não ligue...

- Isto mesmo!- Sirius e James resolveram se chamar por seus apelidos de infância para diminuir as chances de serem pegos em sua farsa. – O dele é Pontas... bem, por conta deste cabelo e Remus ganhou o apelido de Aluado, pois vive no mundo da lua depois que ficou noivo... Você Peter... Se chamará rabicho, pois parece um ratinho com medo da gente...

Peter deu um riso forçado. Havia observado os três durante as duas semanas e almejava ter a mesma sorte de Remus e se tornar amigo de pessoas tão importantes. Agora estava até recebendo um apelido.

- Não se esqueça de seu apelido, meu caro príncipe. – James disse ainda rindo do apelido de Peter. – Almofadinhas! Alguém com a fala tão pomposa que se pode dormir durante uma conversa...

Eles retornaram a conversar sobre o baile, apenas Peter conhecia a noiva de Remus. Este brincava dizendo que não queria apresentá-la nem a Sirius, nem a James. Peter o lembrou que o príncipe era um homem comprometido e então os sorrisos dos visitantes se desfizeram.

- Acho que está na hora de nos prepararmos para este baile, afinal. – Disse Remus que já havia percebido que a luz dos olhares dos novos amigos desapareciam a cada menção feita a este casamento. – Afinal, vocês serão os grandes homenageados, vai ser uma vergonha se o baile começar sem o príncipe...

- E eu preciso terminar com minhas tarefas...- Falou Peter como se saísse de um sonho e voltasse à realidade.

* * *

O Salão Real fora feito para ocasiões como aquela, muitos bailes já haviam sido realizados ali. Quantos aniversários reais, quantos bailes de primavera e até mesmo comemorações de casamentos aquelas paredes com pinturas feitas à mão de delicadas flores douradas já haviam vivenciado? Não havia necessidade de decoração, os grandes lustres de cristal pareciam preencher o espaço não só com sua luz, mas com toda a sua beleza. Uma mesa com uma quantidade exorbitante de comida estava posta num canto, deixando espaço para que os longos vestidos de baile fossem conduzidos no ritmo da melodia produzida pela harpa.

-Papai, posso me sentar? – Lily dançava com seu pai. Há nove anos, desde de que sua mãe morrera, que a princesa caçula dançava sempre a primeira dança com o Rei. E a primeira música havia acabado de chegar ao fim. Ela se divertia pouco com aquelas coreografias tradicionais, e sempre sentia todos os olhares sobre ela. Nesta noite, no entanto, a maior parte da atenção estava voltada para o príncipe e Petúnia que bailavam no meio do salão.

-Ah! Olhe, o nobre amigo do príncipe está vindo em nossa direção.- O Rei lançou um sorriso para James. – Acho que ele quer dançar a próxima música com você.

Lily fechou os olhos. Sabia que não teria como escapar daquela dança. Seu pai não a perdoaria se fosse mais uma vez indelicada com os visitantes. Especialmente, com este visitante. Era difícil entender porque o Rei se afeiçoara tão rapidamente à ele.

James colocou a mão esquerda na cintura da princesa e esta pois a direita em seu ombro, as mãos desocupadas foram entrelaçadas. E assim começaram a dançar de um lado para outro, como todos os outros casais.

-Você está linda...- James conseguiu dizer entre um passo e outro.

-É só um vestido e uma coroa.- Disse Lily de mau humor. Sabia que era um lindo vestido, e gostara bastante do resultado final quando finalmente conseguiu manter seu cabelo preso num coque.

- Desculpe, me expressei errado. – James abriu um grande sorriso. – Você é linda...o vestido também, mas você o ofusca totalmente.

-Acho que deveria agradecer, certo? – A princesa tentou disfarçar a vermelhidão que o elogio provocara. – Não acha que seu amigo, o príncipe, deveria estar dançando com minha irmã?

- Ele estava...- James a olhou um pouco confuso. O que Sirius estaria aprontando desta vez era o que ele tinha em mente. –Talvez ele tenha ido conversar com o Rei...

-Não.- Lily falou antes de ser rodopiada num passo. – Ele está conversando com Remus e Hestia. – Eles trocaram de posição em outro passo para que James também pudesse vê-los. – Petúnia está dançando com um estranho.

-Verdade.- James avistou a princesa para quem havia sido prometido dançar com um homem um tanto quanto alto e corpulento. Voltou a olhar para onde Sirius e Remus estavam. – Então aquela é a noiva de Remus? Realmente muito bonita.

- E uma pessoa adorável também. – Lily sorriu. Já era a segunda dança que compartilhava com o nobre, poderia ter inventado uma desculpa para parar, mas surpreendentemente, era agradável estar perto dele.

-Remus havia me dito que você não aceitaria dançar comigo...- Ele riu ao deslizarem perto dos amigos que agora também estavam acompanhados por Marlene.

-Você deu sorte de meu pai estar perto ou, provavelmente, não teria aceitado...- Lily também sorriu para ele.

Os dois ficaram um tempo apenas dançando. James ficou feliz de poder olhar tão de perto os olhos da princesa, o cheiro que emanava dela também era muito bom. Lily, por outro lado, se absteve de pensamentos enquanto estava sendo conduzida por ele. Ao final da sexta música resolveram que não agüentariam mais uma rodada de rodopios.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa...- Sugeriu James, conduzindo a princesa pelo cotovelo.

* * *

Todos os serviçais do castelo haviam sido dispensados para que também pudessem participar do baile. Isto depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram para organizá-lo, e que no fim teriam para arrumar tudo. Alice estava muito feliz com o vestido que Lily lhe dera no último Natal, de um tom rosa e tecido tão luxuoso que era digno de uma princesa.

Estava conversando com Marlene sobre as possibilidades de Lily ceder aos encantos de seu mais novo – e mais charmoso- admirador, enquanto a princesa dançava com ele. E então Marlene sentiu uma sede súbita enquanto olhava para alguém que se aproximava por trás de Alice, a deixando sozinha.

-Aceita uma dança?- Frank juntou toda a sua coragem para fazer o pedido. Realmente Alice era a única vantagem que conseguia ver em está incluso nesta confusão do príncipe.

-Que susto!- Alice se virou levando sua mão ao peito, com um sorriso instantâneo no rosto ao ver quem estava falando com ela. – Na verdade, fico um pouco tonta com tanta gente girando de forma tão sincronizada.- Percebeu que Frank ficou um pouco decepcionado com a resposta e essa era última coisa que ela queria, então acrescentou.- Mas adoraria dar uma volta nos jardins, eles realmente ficaram lindos com as luzes que o Rei colocou.

- Ótima idéia. – Disse Frank sem conseguir esconder o quanto estava contente. – Então, vamos?

O casal caminhou pelo jardim enquanto conversavam sobre a história de suas vidas. Alice saíra de casa aos doze anos para morar com uma tia, pois seus pais não tinham dinheiro para cuidar dela e dos oito irmãos menores. Quando fez quinze anos uma das camareiras do Rei faleceu e ela foi até o castelo onde conseguiu muito mais que um emprego.

Frank tinha uma história de infância com muito menos sacrifício, foi criado no castelo de Godrics Hollow, junto de Sirius e James. Não com todos os mimos que os dois recebiam, mas com bastante fartura e carinho. Seu pai era cavaleiro, assim como ele. Ele também contou sobre uma ou outra batalha pela qual lutara por seu reino.

Chegaram perto de um canteiro onde haviam roseiras. Frank se aproximou e agachou-se para procurar uma flor cujo galho tivesse menos espinhos. Depois ergueu-se oferecendo a rosa para Alice. Esta a recebeu com um sorriso antes de levá-la até o nariz para sentir seu perfume.

-Vou guardá-la! – Alice disse olhando nos olhos grandes e castanhos do cavaleiro a sua frente.

Frank não conseguiu se frear e levou às duas mãos até o rosto da menina, a puxando para um beijo. Alice mesmo surpresa correspondeu.

* * *

Marlene foi cumprimentar Remus e Hestia pelo recente noivado. Quando se aproximou percebeu que o príncipe ainda estava lá. Por mais que tentasse manter seus pensamentos em ordem, não conseguia para de pensar que aquele homem tão belo estaria muito melhor com ela do que com Petúnia. Sabia que não era um pensamento santo, mas não lhe parecia um pecado tão grande quando Petúnia berrava de mau humor.

- Parabéns, Hestia!- Lene abraçou a amiga enquanto Remus e Sirius as observavam.

- Você e Lily serão minhas damas de honra!- Hestia disse sorridente.O seu cabelo era loiro escuro que combinava perfeitamente com o tom de pele claro e os olhos mel. – O que me diz?

-Claro que aceitamos!- Marlene respondeu sorridente, só então cumprimentando Remus e o príncipe. – Estão aproveitando o baile?

-Bastante. - Remus falou divertido. – Almofadinhas, esse é o apelido de nosso pomposo príncipe, deu a idéia para que Pontas convidasse Lily para dançar na frente do Rei.

- Agora fica mais claro para mim porque ela aceitou. – Marlene sorriu para os dois. – Eu e Alice já estávamos animadas com as possibilidades de ela estar cedendo aos encantos dele.

- Bom, mas ela dançou seis músicas com ele- Observou Sirius. - Duas seriam o suficiente para manter as boas maneiras, não?

- E vossa alteza, não deveria estar dançando com sua futura esposa?- Marlene provocou, enquanto Sirius fez questão de não esconder uma careta.

- Não estou muito bem para dança hoje. – Ele disse solenemente. – Petúnia me pareceu bastante feliz de dançar com Valter Dursley, depois da terceira vez que pisei em seu pé.

Remus e Hestia apenas riram pois haviam assistido de perto toda a cena.

- Não sabia que não sabia dançar!- Marlene exclamou sem conseguir acreditar. Um príncipe que não dança.

- Bom, tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. – Sirius deu um sorriso galante. – Mas, eu não disse que não sabia dançar. Se você quiser posso te ensinar, inclusive, alguns passos...

Marlene tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Remus tinha mil pensamentos fervilhando em sua mente e Hestia estava doida para dançar a próxima música. No entanto nenhum deles pode fazer nada disso.

* * *

A música parou. Alvo Dumbledore, com sua barba e cabelos compridos de um branco cintilante, e seu metro e oitenta de altura fez entrou no salão real chamando atenção de todos. Peter o olhou sem surpresa, já sabia do que se tratava. Porém a maioria que estava ali não fazia idéia porque o Bispo Hogwarts, o homem mais inteligente do povoado, havia interrompido o baile daquela forma.

Alvo endireitou seus óculos e assim que avistou o Rei ao lado de sua filha mais nova e de um homem que nunca havia visto correu até eles.

- Eles invadiram o povoado- Dumbledore conseguiu falar em tom calmo, mas seus olhos azuis faiscavam de preocupação. – Aproveitaram que estavam todos aqui no baile e fizeram um estrago nas casas e nas ruas.

O baile havia chegado ao fim.

**Nota da autora:**

Oi pessoal! Pois é, eu demorei! Mas vejam bem não foi por mal!

As coisas na faculdade apertaram, tava sem tempo, mas pelo menos fui bem nas provas. Final de semana eu realmente estava completamente sem nada para fazer, mas aí as idéias que circularam em minha mente durante os momentos mais impróprios – No meio do congresso de clinica médica, por exemplo, mas aquele salão realmente parecia de um castelo, rs – meio que sumiram. Hoje, que deveria estar estudando, estou aqui escrevendo.

Hoje é dia das crianças! Meu dia também, apesar de já ser grandinha e não ter ganho presente, rs! Muitos doces e alegria pra vocês, ou, para as crianças que existam dentro de vocês.

O próximo capítulo vai ser bem legal! Aliás, essa fic ta ficando bem legal, pelo menos de escrever, rs! Espero que gostem!

O que vocês acharam do Frank? E do James? Bom, se eu fosse a Lene também cobiçaria o Sirius, rs, mesmo que ela ache que ele é noivo de outra.

E como não podia deixar de ser. Por favor, meus amores, deixem comentários, please! Não custa quase nada me fazer feliz!

Beijinhos e mais beijinhos no coração de vocês!

P.S. Até terça que vem posto o próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Respondendo:**

**Cristal Evans: **Amei meu presente de dia das crianças! AEE! E cara já devo ter dito umas mil vezes que amo o Sirius, né? Pois é, eu o amo. Mas neste capítulo ele quase não aparece! Mas teremos muito dele daqui em diante, ele e seu brilhantismo intelectual, rs. E eu já desisti de entender alguém que rejeita o James como a Lily há muito tempo. Frank e Alice é um casal normal, e coisas normais também são legais, rs! Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado, espero que continue te agradando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Nine Potter: **Sério pessoas com a sorte da Lily de terem um James dançando com ela, simplesmente não dão valor.Agora se fosse eu! Bom deixa pra lá! Espero que seu coração ainda esteja funcionando direitinho, rs! Fico mega feliz que esteja gostando! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Jaque Weasley : **Olha pode parecer que eu sou louca, e admito na maior parte das vezes sou mesmo, mas fique tranqüila esse rolo todo que arrumei tem solução, rs. Simplesmente não sei escrever algo que não tenha um desfecho feliz, então, vai dar tudo certo, pelo menos, no final, rs. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty: **Oi! Que bom que continua gostando e acompanhando! Muito obrigada por compartilhar isso comigo, eu realmente fico muito feliz! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Lua: **Pois o povinho do mal invadiu o povoado e ainda aprontou mais neste capítulo. E cara, a Lily tem muita sorte, ela nem tem noção de quanto vale na bolsa de valores hoje em dia uma dança com o James, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jehssik: **cara, minha irmã mostrou o seu "oh, my Edward" para as amigas dela viciadas nele também, Morri de rir, ainda não li Lua nova, mas vou ler quando tiver tempo e dinheiro, rs. Tem um motivo para a pressa do Frank, rs, você vai ser neste capítulo. Pois é eles são os Marotos, não tem a cabeça no lugar, mas a gente ainda sim os ama. Mas fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo, rs. E vamos ter o casamento de Hestia e Remus, mas só no final. Assim Pegael é um elogio né? Porque eu tipo amo o Sirius, rs. Cara, muito feliz que você esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Luisa Santos: **Pois é a Lily não tem noção de que muita gente morreria para ter apenas uma dança com James, e a garota teve seis! Mas fazer o que se ela é sortuda!Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Zihsendi: **Seja bem vinda! Amei meu ´presente! O Sirius podia me cantar o quanto quisesse, rs! E sim pelo menos não teve feridos porque estavam todos no baile! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da idéia da história, rs! Adorei o seu perfil, então seu nome é Íris? Eu faço medicina, sim! E você pensa em fazer o que? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

_**Era Uma vez**_

Capítulo 4 – O rapto.

O mínimo que o príncipe e seus amigos poderiam dizer da semana que se seguiu ao baile é que ela foi demasiadamente cheia de informações. Descobriram que o nome "caçadores" foi de autoria da princesa caçula, que até tentava saber sobre eles, mas era mantida longe das grandes discussões. O grupo de terroristas que tentavam tirar o Rei Evans do poder e exterminar todos os camponeses de Hogwarts se auto intitulava de Comensais da Morte.

O Rei só tinha certeza que os comensais estavam por perto do povoado, pois não teriam como saber do Baile e planejar tudo em tempo hábil se assim não fosse. Sabia também que seu reino estava ameaçado, e mais do que isso, sua família, pois esta foi a mensagem deixada com tinta nas paredes da igreja. "Isto não foi nada, o próximo alvo será seu coração, mantenha as janelas do castelo bem fechadas".Estava assinado pelo nome de Voldemort. Fora isso, não tinham mais nenhuma dica de quem poderiam ser os comensais e como evitar os estragos que eles estavam provocando, a não ser é claro, trancando as janelas.

A semana se passou rapidamente, pois estavam consertando os estragos deixados no povoado. Muito ouro foi gasto, mas toda a população ajudou. No entanto, quando estava tudo quase em ordem, o Rei resolveu convidar os homens de confiança para uma reunião ultra-secreta em sua sala de trono. James e Sirius foram os primeiros a chegar naquela sala do castelo. Sentaram-se em duas cadeiras lado a lado da grande mesa redonda.

- Quem sabe o Rei desista do casamento quando souber desta história de comensais, Pontas? – Sirius comentou tentando animar James, que além de estar preocupado com os comensais e a segurança de todas aquelas pessoas, também estava aflito por não ver saída para sua situação a longo prazo.

- Mas...- James teve sua resposta interrompida por um breve barulho que veio de um armário ao seu lado. – O que foi isso?

Ouviram uma respiração longa e depois mais nada, ambos pegaram suas espadas e partiram em direção ao armário. Iriam finalmente conhecer o espião dos comensais. Escutaram um claro som de espirro antes de abrir a porta e se olharam intrigados. A princesa Lily arregalou os olhos verdes ao ver as duas espadas tão perto de seu pescoço.

- Se vocês pretendem me matar, por favor, falem para Remus que deixo meus cavalos para ele. – Lily falou com o máximo de dignidade possível quando se está de cócoras dentro de um armário com muita poeira. Sirius e James abaixaram as espadas e abriram sorrisos.

- Você não está passando as informações para os comensais, não é? – James argüiu em tom divertido.

- Então este é o nome dos caçadores? – Os olhos verdes de Lily brilhavam de excitação com a informação obtida.

- Creio que isso seja um não.- Disse Sirius antes de que eles começassem a ouvir vozes se aproximando. O Rei estava chegando com o resto de seus convidados.

James se lançou para dentro do armário, diminuindo ainda mais o espaço da princesa. Sirius fechou as portas e sentou-se na cadeira junto a mesa redonda recebendo o Rei, Frank, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, Weasley, entre tantos outros que adentravam a sala.

- Onde está seu nobre amigo? O Sr. Black? – Perguntou o Rei para Sirius após os comprimentos formais.

- Ele sente muito não poder estar aqui conosco... Essas cadeiras são realmente confortáveis e... – Sirius foi interrompido por Dumbledore que obviamente tinha assuntos mais graves para tratar.

Os homens começaram uma larga discussão de qual seria a atitude a ser tomada para impedir novas ações dos Comensais da morte. Os tons de vozes eram tão altos e se sobrepunham tanto que se tornou segura uma conversa dentro do armário.

- Olha, já estava assustadoramente desconfortável ficar aqui dentro- Lily tentou olhar para o rosto de James com a ajuda da luz que estava pela fresta na porta do armário. – por que você ainda quis piorar ainda mais?

- E por que você está dentro de um armário? – James ignorou a pergunta dela, enquanto tentava se acomodar melhor, apertando-a ainda mais. – Está quente aqui dentro!

- Não me diga? – Lily bufou.- Estou tentando ficar por dentro, já que meu pai faz questão de me deixar por fora. Claro que ele mandou Marlene dormir no meu quarto e fez Alice dormir com Petúnia. E tem aqueles guardas na frente de meu quarto e as janelas trancadas, eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa. E tenho o direito de saber!

- Se você quiser que nos descubram, acho que podia aumentar um pouco o tom! – James usou um tom divertido e irônico ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está me atrapalhando! Não consigo ouvir nada! – Lily empurrou James para o lado, no entanto, o príncipe desequilibrou-se.

Quando o grande armário de madeira caiu, todas as cabeças que funcionavam avidamente a procura de uma solução para os comensais, voltaram-se alarmadas para o móvel. O Rei foi o primeiro a erguer sua espada.

- Cupins! – Tentou Sirius e todos o olharam intrigados.

- Cupins não fariam um armário deste tamanho cair assim...- Dumbledore falou calma e pacientemente, enquanto Peter e Arthur empenhavam-se em levantar o armário e Remus e Frank montavam guarda com suas espadas em punho.

Só foi necessário erguer o armário a vinte centímetros do chão para que duas pessoas rastejassem ofegantes atingindo o campo visual dos demais ocupantes da sala. A medida que James levantava-se, com um corte no supersilio e ajudava a aparentemente ilesa Lily a fazer o mesmo, as espadas foram sendo guardadas. O Rei foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

- O que...? No armário?Expliquem-se!- As outras pessoas da sala assumiam expressões variadas. Alguns de boca aberta, outros com um grande sorriso como Remus e Sirius e ainda aqueles aliviados por não terem sido espionados por um inimigo.

- Eu estava tentando convencer a princesa que não era uma boa idéia nos espionar dentro do armário. – James tinha muita experiência em se livrar deste tipo de situação. – Ela tentou agir com violência para com minha pessoa, e desta forma o armário caiu. Uma lastima, majestade, creio que posso mandar fazer uma cópia do móvel para o senhor, mas infelizmente, não posso apagar a memória de sua filha.- Ele deu um sorriso de lamento para o Rei que fez Lily cruzar os braços enquanto Sirius e Remus sorriam ainda mais. – Acho que como ela agora já está a par da situação, quem sabe não possamos arranjar um lugar para ela, mais apropriado que um armário, junto a mesa?

- Papai, eu tenho o direito de saber! – Ela olhou para James agradecida.

O Rei mandou que os dois fossem se recompor e que pensaria se os deixaria participar, oficialmente, da próxima reunião. Lily saiu na frente um pouco satisfeita e um tanto revoltada ao mesmo tempo. James finalmente levou a mão até o corte perto da sobrancelha.

- Vamos até a cozinha pegar um pano pra você estancar este machucado. – Lily falou para James que apenas obedeceu.

Além da cozinheira a cozinha estava povoada com Marlene e Alice que pareceram exasperadas, mas não surpresas, ao ver Lily entrar seguida de um James machucado.

- Ai meu Deus, o que você fez com ele? – Perguntou Alice levando pegando logo uma toalha molhada.

- Ah! Ela jogou um armário sobre mim, nada mais que isso. – Disse James com um sorriso, recebendo a toalha e levando-a até o corte.

- Foi um acidente! – Lily respondeu ao olhar de censura de Marlene.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte todos foram acordados com um grito do Rei. Ele fora acordar a filha mais velha pois Hestia viera até o castelo para trazer uma prévia do vestido de noiva que Petúnia havia escolhido, entretanto, ao chegar no quarto, o cômodo estava sem ocupantes havia apenas uma carta sobre a cama.

" Venha buscá-la, quem vencer a batalha ficará com a princesa e o reino." Havia uma mapa ensinando o destino.

A manhã se passou numa agitação enorme no castelo, Alice também sumira, logo chegaram a conclusão que a levaram junto da princesa. O Rei estava completamente desesperado, andava de uma ala para outra do castelo procurando pela melhor solução. Lily chorara, afinal, apesar das diferenças Petúnia ainda era sua irmã e Alice era sua amiga. Frank ficara arrasado. Mas ninguém teve tanto remorso quanto James, de uma certa forma ele se sentia responsável pela futura esposa, mesmo que estivesse planejando deixá-la a beira do altar.

No final da tarde montaram o grupo que iria lutar para trazer Petúnia e Alice de volta e defender Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Frank e Remus iriam comandar o resto dos cavaleiros e alguns outros homens como Peter que fariam a viagem. O Rei queria ir, mas Dumbledore insistiu que teriam mais chances de vencer se os mais jovens lutassem. Iriam partir na madrugada do dia seguinte.

Remus fora passar o resto do dia com Hestia já que não sabia quando voltaria e até mesmo como relutava em acreditar, se iria voltar. Ela estava acostumada com a missões do noivo, mas não sabia se era a grandiosidade do inimigo ou a proximidade do casamento que a fez ficar tão chorosa com a partida dele desta vez. No fim ela teve de compreender e se satisfazer com a promessa de cartas freqüentes.

Quando James estava terminando de arrumar o que levaria na viagem, alguém bateu em sua porta. Pensou que fosse Sirius trazendo o sanduíche que fora buscar.

- Almofadinhas, eu ...- Parou de falar quando viu os cabelos ruivos da princesa caçula adentrando seu quarto.

- Eu trouxe o sanduíche...- Lily entregou um pão francês para James que o recebeu como se aguardasse a parte ruim da visita. – O príncipe está lá na cozinha com Remus e Marlene.

- Remus já voltou da casa de Hestia? – James perguntou, mas na verdade estava interessado mesmo em saber porque a princesa estava ali. – Ela acietou bem a viagem?

- Sim. Acho que sim. – Ela olhou para baixo enquanto James a observava atentamente. – A propósito, eu vou com vocês...

- Certo. – James apenas riu e ela o encarou séria. Então ele pegou no braço dela a fazendo sentar-se na cama. Agachou-se sobre os tornozelos para ficar na altura dela. – Escute com muita atenção. – O seu tom era sereno, porém firme. Ela o encarava desafiadoramente. – Estamos falando de algo realmente perigoso, juro que acho graça quando você se joga num lago, escala uma árvore, ou faz um armário cair conosco lá dentro, mas desta vez estamos falando de um perigo verdadeiro, entende?

- Estamos falando de um perigo verdadeiro que envolve a minha irmã e minha amiga! – Ela levantou-se aumentando o tom. – Eu não estou te perguntando se posso ir, estou informando que vou.

- Sinto te informar, que eu não permito que você vá! – James ergueu-se também e falou energicamente.. – Pelo menos na nossa carruagem você não virá, os cavalos virão conosco, se você quiser vir correndo atrás de nós, não me importo.

- Veremos! – Lily saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força, enquanto James deixou o sanduíche sobre a mesa e se jogou na cama. Perdera a fome.

* * *

Na madrugada seguinte todos do castelo se reuniram para se despedir dos que iriam viajar antes de entrarem na carruagem. Depois de muitos comprimentos, James olhou mais uma vez para ver se via Lily, mas a princesa ainda devia estar com raiva por ele não a ter deixado viajar. Com um suspiro, entrou na carruagem. Depois que Remus finalmente terminara de beijar Hestia os portões foram abertos e os cavalos começaram a trotar.

Ao passar pela cidade, recebiam acenos e olhares esperançosos dos moradores de Hogwarts. Eles eram tudo o que eles tinham, era vencer ou vencer.

-

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi Pessoal! E aí? O que acharam? **

**Eu não resisti e tive que fazer a cena do armário, afinal se eu posso pagar micos, meus personagens também! Este foi um capítulo de transição, agora eles ficarão fora do castelo. **

**Minha irmã além de não querer corrigir está me expulsando do pc, então, se tiver uma droga a culpa é dela, e somente dela ! **

**Obrigada a todos que comentam e me deixam muito feliz! Continuem, please!**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos!**

**P.S. Obrigada aos que não comentam também, rs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Respondendo:**

**Cristal Evans: **Olá! Espero que minhas energias positivas estejam ajudando com os estudos. Acho que devia ser proibido estudar no verão, rs. Sou meio suspeita, mas cara, o James é o cara, rs! Sério, não sei como a Lily consegue ficar tanto tempo perto dele, sem ao menos correr para abraçá-lo, rs. To com pena do Frank também, ele ta amuadinho. E sim, você acertou, elas foram, espero que goste deste capítulo. Acho que este vai ser outro capítulo pequeno, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Arthurcadarn: **Olá! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Espero que este também agrade! Nem demorei muito, não é? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Zihsendin: **Olá! Falando da minha faculdade, quando me perguntam se eu to gostando, eu sempre suspiro antes de dizer que sim. A única coisa que você precisa pra fazer medicina é querer muito! Costumo dizer que eu não nasci pra ser médica, mas Deus desistiu de mim, porque insisti demais, rs. Então, siga a sua vontade e não a do seu pai, rs. Eu não sei minha especialidade, mas penso em medicina de família. Pronto me empolguei, rs. O Rei Evans é realmente muito bonzinho, to com pena dele até, rs. E claro que o James aproveitou na situação do armário, nem que por pensamento. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Paty Felton:** Olá! Lembra de mim? Saudades! Como você está? Mega feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jaque Weasley:** Olá! Tudo bem? Pois é, eles ainda vão pagar muito mico, rs. Bom, a Lily é mandona, mas o James mostra neste cap que não é nenhum pau mandado, rs. E sim, cara ele é perfeito, não sei como ela simplesmente não o agarra. Bom, ele pretende lagar a Petúnia no altar, só não sei como ele pretende se livrar da ira de dois Reis ao fazer isso, rs. Espero que o cap tenha ficado de acordo com suas espectativas, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Nine Potter: **Olá! Tudo bem? Sim, já adianto que suas suspeitas estavam mais que certas, rs. Nem demorei muito, não é? Nossa! Você nem tem noção de como fico feliz que esteja aprovando a fic. Espero que este cap também agrade! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Maria Lua:**Olá! Tudo bem? Nem preciso falar que também amei escrever a cena do armário, não é? Eu não sei escrever nada que não tenha humor, rs. Imensamente feliz que tenha aprovado. E sim a Lily vai aprontar neste e nos outros caps, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Thati: **Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Imensamente feliz! Espero que este também agrade, rs! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ZZZMoonlightZZZ: **Maninha do meu coração, rs, só não ta uma droga, porque eu mesma me betei! Mas te perdôo por ter betado este cap! Amo você! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigadinha!

**Jehssik: **Olá! Tudo bem? Rindo ainda do sei OME, rs. Isso não me conta não, que eu vou ler, rs. Sim já entendi que é elogio pégael, mas qual o significado? rs. Se for uma gíria nova, posso não conhecer, rs. Eu não tenho preferência entre James e Sirius pelo menos é o que vivo dizendo, rs. Você acertou, ela foi junto, rs. E ele realmente ficou uma fera, rs, pensei até que ele fosse morder a pobre ruiva. Postei rapidinho, viu? Imensamente feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

_**Era uma vez**_

Capítulo 5 – O inicio da viagem.

Já havia passado duas horas desde a partida de Hogwarts. Sirius e Remus mantinham uma conversa animada sobre mulheres, enquanto Frank e James iam apenas apreciando a paisagem que, a esta altura, era composta por matas cada vez mais densas. Foi então que Amus, um dos cavaleiros que vinha na segunda carruagem – eram dez- veio cavalgando e fez sinal para que parassem.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Frank quando conseguiu fazer os cavalos pararem.

- Temos um problema com a carruagem das bagagens...- Amus falou quando James também saiu para a estreita estrada, a fim de ver o que estava acontecendo. – Vamos lá que logo entenderão...

James fez sinal com a mão para que Frank e os outros ficassem onde estavam e acompanhou Amus até uma carruagem menos luxuosa que a sua, uma que trazia a maior parte dos pertences dos homens. Ele não precisou entrar, logo que avistaram James, Lily e Marlene saíram. As duas haviam sido descobertas por Amus, quando este entrou na carruagem a procura de água. Elas haviam tentado persuadir o jovem cavaleiro para que este não as delatasse, no entanto não adiantara.

-Eu disse, deixei bem claro, que não permitiria que nos acompanhasse, que era para você ficar no castelo. – James as recebeu com raiva. Deveria ter imaginado que Lily não desistiria tão fácil.

- O que você vai fazer conosco? Nos deixar aqui no meio do nada? – Lily falou calmamente, enquanto Marlene tentava se esconder atrás dela.

- Na verdade, era o que vocês mereciam! – James estava extremamente irritado, aquilo não era uma brincadeira, elas nem ao menos sabiam lutar.

- Por favor, não faça isso... – Marlene implorou, mas Lily a interrompeu. – Você sabe que eu darei um jeito de ir, não sabe? Não adianta tentar me impedir... Achei que era mais seguro vir com vocês, mas se não quiserem companhia feminina, eu e Marelne poderemos muito bem...

- Vou mandar um dos homens levar vocês de volta...- James tentou controlar a fúria que sentia. – Talvez Peter...

- Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder homens e muito menos temos condições de ficar com menos três cavalos, senhor. E as carruagens estão cheias...- Amus falou rapidamente. Lily sorriu agradecida para ele, mas este tinha juízo o suficiente para não retribuir o sorriso na frente de James.

- Podemos ficar com vocês, então? – Marlene perguntou cheia de esperança.

James olhou mais uma vez para as duas. Aquilo não ia dar certo, mas ele estava sem saída. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, endireitou os óculos e então falou ainda num tom enérgico.

- Vocês virão na minha carruagem.- Elas sorriram. – Até que eu ache uma solução, pelo menos.

Ele pegou no braço de Lily e começou a puxar a princesa caçula em direção à carruagem. Marlene veio andando apressadamente atrás dos dois já que eles pareciam ignorar sua existência.

- Eu sei andar sozinha! – Lily ainda reclamava quando James a levantou depositando-a na carruagem. – Será que pode me soltar?

- Eu sei que você está acostumada a fazer o que bem entender, mas aqui, nessa viagem, você só vai fazer exatamente o que eu disser, entendeu? – James sentou-se enfrente a ela e ao lado de Remus e Frank. Sirius estava sentado ao lado da princesa sorrindo.

-Você nem é o príncipe pra pensar que manda em alguém! – Ela o olhou com desgosto. Sirius sorriu ainda mais.

- Não se esqueçam de mim! – Marlene subiu na carruagem esbaforida, fazendo toda a atenção ser voltada para ela agora.

-Não acredito que você tenha permitido que ela viesse!- James falou em tom decepcionado para Marlene enquanto ela se acomodava ao lado de Lily.

- Ah! Então você não vai acreditar nas coisas que ela já me obrigou a fazer! – Marlene falou bem baixo, mas o suficiente para que todos ouvissem. Lily cruzou os braços em protesto.

-Vamos lá, Pontas, vai ser mais divertido com elas por aqui.- Sirius foi o único com coragem para falar. James o ignorou e deu partida novamente na viagem.

* * *

O dia começava a escurecer quando finalmente resolveram parar as carruagens num lugar com a mata um pouco menos densa. A viagem fora mais longa e cansativa na primeira carruagem, James e Lily não deixavam a conversa fluir, a cada minuto inventavam uma maneira de provocar o outro. Até Sirius que costumava se divertir com os dois e Remus que era bastante paciente se cansaram.

Saíram da estrada e entraram na floresta alguns metros e finalmente deixaram os cavalos descansarem. Os homens começaram a amarrar os cavalos em árvores e a capinar uma longa área para que pudessem passar aquela noite ali.

-Fiquem aí dentro! – Avisou James para Lily e Marlene, porém estas já saiam da carruagem. Os homens que ainda não haviam visto a princesa, a olhavam espantados e então a cumprimentavam. James ainda mais irritado bradou: - Quem não tem nada para fazer, pode levar os cavalos para beber água.- E acrescentou ao ver que Lily se aproximava dos cavalos. – Você não! Eles...

-Mas eu estou à toa... – Lily sorriu. Porém James a pegou pelo braço novamente impedindo-a de montar.- E apesar de ser uma mulher, sei levar um cavalo até um lago!

- Vamos até a carruagem em que estão as bagagens. – James ignorou o que a princesa dissera. Ao ver que Marlene tentava ir sorrateiramente na direção onde estavam Sirius e Remus acrescentou. – Você também, Marlene.

Os três entraram na carruagem cheia de malas, baús e mantimentos. Lily e Marlene olhavam para James confusas. Ele se sentou sobre um grande baú e suspirou exausto.

- Por favor, me digam que trouxeram uma mala...- Ele as encarou esperançoso.

- Trouxemos! – exclamou Marlene feliz de poder enfim dar uma boa notícia. – Temos vestidos de sobra.

- Vestidos? – James suspirou novamente. – Só vestidos?

- Toalhas...- Lily falou corando um pouco, talvez devesse ter pensando em trazer a espada de seu pai.

- Vocês não tomarão banho tão cedo, a não ser que façam isso no lago e com a quantidade de homens que tem lá fora... .- James começou a revirar uma das malas, pegando lençóis e travesseiros. – Acho que vocês conseguirão se ajeitar na carruagem para dormir, peguem suas coisas para levar pra lá...

As duas obedeceram silenciosamente. Não haviam pensado quantos dias a vigem poderia durar ou onde teriam de dormir até lá. Nunca haviam saído de Hogwarts na vida. Lily até conseguia compreender a irritação de James, começava a ver que talvez fosse mais atrapalhar do que ajudar.

* * *

A Maioria dos homens se reuniam envolta da fogueira, estavam todos comendo a refeição pouco saborosa que Peter fizera. Marlene conversava animadamente com Sirius e Remus. Frank levou um prato de comida para Lily e com seu saco de dormir se distanciou para um canto silencioso, ainda arrasado com o rapto de Alice.

James fingia prestar atenção na história que Amus contava, mas estava apenas observando a princesa caçula do outro lado da fogueira, sentada na escada na escada da carruagem, apenas revirando a comida com o talher. Depois de algumas ordens seguiu em direção à Lily.

- A comida não é das melhores...- Falou enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela. Lily apenas o observou. – Mas, com os dias você se acostuma... Ou a fome aumenta.

Ela riu. – Não acho justo alguém ficar sem um travesseiro para eu ter um...

- Não fará falta...-James suspirou e então pegou uma das mãos da princesa. – Não será fácil, devia ter explicado com mais calma o porquê não poderia nos acompanhar...- Ela mantinha seus olhos completamente fixos nos dele. – Perdoe-me, pela forma como as recebi...

- Eu também preciso pedir perdão. – Ela olhou pras suas mãos ainda nas dele e então o encarou novamente. – Não medi as conseqüências...Realmente pensei que fosse poder ajudar...

- Tudo bem... Acho que seria uma verdadeira decepção se você realmente não viesse. – Ele admirou o sorriso dela. Nunca conseguira imaginar alguém assim. –Mas ainda acho muito perigoso, eles raptaram sua irmã, podem querer você também...- James soltou uma das mãos da princesa e passou a sua pela face dela. Lily fechou os olhos instintivamente com o toque.

James se inclinou, mas então pensou melhor e voltou atrás. Não seria muito correto beijar a irmã da princesa pra quem estava prometido. Metade disso seria capaz de gerar uma guerra entre os dois reinos. Colocou as duas mãos no bolso e Lily abriu os olhos um pouco confusa.

- Seu pai sabe?- Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Deixei uma carta pra ele explicando tudo. – Ela também forjou um sorriso. – Espero que não o deixe muito preocupado.

- Ah! Imagino como ele deve estar calmo com duas filhas longe do castelo, uma raptada e a outra foragida...- Ela riu novamente e James achou que era mais prudente se despedir ou ia começar a achar a idéia de uma guerra entre Godric's Hollow e Hogwarts uma ótima idéia. – Boa noite, princesa!

Logo depois, Marlene chegou sorridente e as duas se aprontaram para dormir, cada uma em um banco da carruagem. Lily ficou ouvindo as histórias que sua melhor amiga havia escutado de Sirius -ela o chamava de almofadinhas agora-, até que Lene finalmente dormiu. A princesa, no entanto, não conseguiu dormir tão fácil, a floresta produzia muitos sons de noite. Ouviu um relincho e foi ver se algum dos cavalos havia se soltado pela janela. Os cavalos estavam presos, porém ela se surpreendeu com outra coisa.

James havia se alojado em seu saco de dormir enfrente a carruagem em que elas estavam, e ela percebeu que estava sem travesseiro. Definitivamente não entendia aquele nobre, havia horas em que ele parecia realmente se importar com ela, outras parecia odiá-la. Ficara realmente decepcionada por James não a ter beijado algumas horas antes. Lutou para deixar esses pensamentos de lado, afinal, ele era apenas um nobre metido como todos os outros. E como ela mesma poderia pensar em romance numa hora dessas? Deitou-se novamente forçando-se a pensar em sua irmã e em Alice, até que dormiu.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá pessoal! Então, a Lily não podia perder isso por nada, rs. **

**Acho que se a Lily der mole, e a Petúnia morrer, quem sabe eu pego o James pra mim? Rs.**

**Certo, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, espero que estejam gostando, to adorando escrever esta história. Vamos ter mais de Remus e Sirius no próximo capítulo.**

**E então, que tal comentar e fazer minha alegria brotar? Rs. Vamos lá pessoal! Comuniquem-se com a pessoa carente que vos escreve!**

**Agora tenho de ir! Amanhã acordo cedo para mais um dia de faculdade! Doce realidade, rs!**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos e MUITO OBRIGADA pela enorme paciência!**

**Ju**


	6. Chapter 6

**Respondendo: **

**Jaque Weasley**: Olá! Tudo bem? James e Lily estão num período de trégua, mas brigas virão. Rs. Claro, sem brigas eles não seriam tão perfeitos, rs. Assim, eu to postando rápido porque quando escrevo rápido a fic flui mais, rs, e assim, não corre o risco de entrar em hiatus. Tenho duas fics em hiatus, da época de quando comecei a faculdade e não soube arranjar tempo, rs. Bom saber que estou sendo anjinha, e quanto a parte do beijo não dado, não me culpe, foi o James quem se meteu nesta confusão, rs. Eu entro num acordo com você sobre o James, metade da semana pra mim, na outra em que estou com Sirius, você pode ficar com ele, rs. Caramba, não creio que você leu Formandos, rs, eu atropelava o texto de tantas idéias que tinha, rs. Eu amava escrever o Hogwarts News, rs. Mas gostava mesmo era da farra que fazia na nota da autora, quer dizer, me mato de rir até hoje quando me lembro que pedi review de presente de aniversário e que no último capítulo fiz um review pra mim mesma na nota. E nem nunca me levaram a um psiquiatra, rs.E se passaram 3 anos e minha voz continua a mesma, rs. Falo até hoje para minha irmã escrever o último cap de Às avessas, mas cara, tudo que eu falo ela faz ao contrário, rs. Essa resposta também está enorme, rs. Fico imensamente feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jehssik: **Olá! Tudo bem? Pois o James realmente amarelou, rs. Se o Sirius o visse com certeza isso não prestaria para sua reputação, rs. A Lily é apenas uma princesa, rs, não espere que ela saiba o que está fazendo, rs. É exigir demais! Acho que o Rei vai acabar trancando ela e o James no calabouço quando eles voltarem, rs. Sério, que pessoinhas irresponsáveis e impulsivas, rs. Obrigada pelo esclarecimento, rs, e sim o Sirius é um pegael, rs, mas não para Petúnia, rs. Claro que faz minha alegria brotar, nem acredito quando vejo as pessoas acompanhando a fic, rs. Aliás, eu to lendo a sua fic, cara, muito boa, to me divertindo horrores, rs. Você deve ter percebido já, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Arthurcadarn:** Olá! Tudo bem? Então, não sei porque os capítulos estão vindo tão pequenos, rs. Mas pelo menos estão vindo rápido, rs. Espero que compense. Como sempre, fico mais do que feliz que esteja gostando, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.

**De Weasley:** Olá! Tudo bem? Não precisa se desculpar, eu entendo perfeitamente a vida de uma vestibulanda. Minha amiga faz arquitetura, vira a noite fazendo maquetes e mais maquetes. Mas fica lindo. Tem que saber desenhar né? Não tenho o menor talento, rs. Estou torcendo aqui para que passe no vestibular! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da história! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Nine Potter: **Olá! Tudo bem? Pois é, odeio admitir isso, mas caras mandões são irresistíveis, claro se alternam com períodos de sensibilidade. Eu quero um James pra mim, rs! Ou um Sirius, também serve! Ah, você faz direito? Minha família, quer dizer meus primos todos, e meu irmão, fazem ou fizeram direito, é incrível, eu sou tipo a ovelha negra da família, rs. E eu tenho muitos primos, imagina que minha mãe é a sétima filha e meu pai o quarto. E que tenho primos da idade de meu pai e que já tem filhos que são meus primos também e etc. Só minha prima que entrou na facul este ano que resolveu me acompanhar na medicina, e uma outra prima que faz psicologia. Acho direito super difícil e odeio quando as pessoas esquecem que não sei nada das leis e ficam conversando sobre elas nas festas de família. Meu pai queria que eu fizesse direito, mas a única certeza que eu tinha quando estava no ensino médio era que eu definitivamente não ia fazer direito, rs. Eu tava vendo suas fics, vou aproveitar pra ler uma delas nesse final de semana prolongado que terei, rs. Espero que o estágio não te ocupe demais! Em que período você está? Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Paty Felton**: Olá! Tudo bem? Nossa saudade demais de conversar com as perversas, rs. Era muito bom, não? A grande verdade é que a Lily tem que arrastar a Lene pra onde ela vai, não sabe viver longe da amiga, imagina tantos anos juntas, rs. Mais rápido que isso, só se eu realmente postasse diariamente, rs. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty:** Olá! Tudo bem? Já vi que tenho que ficar atenta com vocês, rs. Todas querem o James para si, ó meu pai! Concorrência desleal, bom, ainda existe a possibilidade de clonarmos o James, não? Beijinhos infinito e muito obrigada!

Luisa Santos: Olá! tudo bem? Também acho que a Petúnia podia simplesmente desaparecer da memória deles, quem sabe eles esqueçam todo o passo de castelo e vivam como nômades para viver este amor, rs. Bom, eu faria isso completamente se me dessem um James. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Olá! Tudo bem? Parabéns pela redação, mas porque será que isso não é nenhuma surpresa para mim?Aliás, saudades de ler a sua fic, mas entendo completamente a vida de vestibulanda. Vida mega dura né? Espero que arranje um tempinho para ler este capítulo, rs, sua opinião é mega importante para mim, você sabe né? Mas se não der, eu entendo completamente. Continuo mandando energias positivas. Falando da fic agora: Você pode ser uma jornalista detetive que nem a Holly, em um amor de detetive, rs. Nem te conto quantas vezes já reli esse livro, sem contar que enquanto você trabalha ainda pode achar um James. Rindo da gente, acho que poderíamos achar fofura no James em qualquer situação.Fazer o que se ele é perfeito? Podemos fazer uma campanha "eu quero um James pra mim e rápido", rs. Prometo fazer menos cenas potencialmente fatais, não quero ninguém tendo um infarto agudo, rs. Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**NG Phoenix: **Olá! Tudo bem? Seja muito bem vinda! Mega feliz que tenha gostado da idéia da fic! Pois é, não sei como James e Sirius conseguem dormir com um problemão destes em seu futuro próximo. Acho que tem muita gente torcendo pela morte da Petúnia, rs, por que não consigo sentir pena dela? Espero que a fic continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

_**Era uma vez**_

Capítulo 6 – A procura de uma solução.

Sirius escolhera o lugar mais longe possível dos cavalos para dormir, cobrira o rosto com o lençol e caíra no sono instantaneamente. Sonhava com uma bela mulher, de cabelos castanhos, mas não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente para ver seu rosto. Quanto mais corresse atrás dela, mais ela se afastava. Ouvia as risadas da tal mulher. Então, de repente o pai de James aparecia na sua frente e ela sumia, estavam numa igreja e Petúnia caminhava em sua direção. James ria. A risada de James ficou tão alta que fez o Bispo se calar, o volume ia aumentando cada vez mais até que não via mais ninguém.

- Vamos, almofadinhas! Acorde! – James retirou o lençol que estava sobre os olhos do amigo. – Acorde, ou eu chamarei o Aluado para jogarmos você no lago!

Sirius abriu os olhos, ainda assustado com o sonho que tivera. Levantou-se em um salto. James estava em pé ao seu lado com duas canecas em mãos. Definitivamente não estavam numa igreja.

- Pontas, não tem como o seu pai acabar me obrigando a me casar com Petúnia, não é? – Sirius falou exasperado, enquanto James parecia aturdido com a possibilidade de alguém estar perto o suficiente para escutá-los.

- Creio que não, afinal, ainda sou o príncipe por aqui. – James falou baixo. – O que Diabos aconteceu com você? E por que está com esta cara?

- Tive um pesadelo terrível ...- Sirius fez uma careta.- Isso é chá?- James fez que sim e entregou uma das canecas a ele. – Seu pai me obrigava a casar com Petúnia.

- Muito obrigado, por me lembrar que a minha realidade é um pesadelo. – James disse enquanto o amigo tomava um gole do chá.

- Tem razão, quem sabe não a deixamos morrer? – Sirius brincou e recebeu um olhar nada amigo do príncipe.- Quem fez esse chá? Não foi o Rabicho! Está muito bom!

- Lily está tentando ser útil.- James disse simplesmente depois de dar um gole da própria caneca. – Temos sanduíches também, e estão realmente bons, apesar de só termos pães envelhecidos.

- Eu disse que era uma boa idéia ter companhia feminina. – Sirius brincou enquanto ambos caminhavam em direção a onde havia uma pequena mesa com a comida e vários homens em pé alimentando-se. Porém, subitamente Sirius puxou James pelo ombro. – E se você morrer? Será que seu pai me obriga a casar com Petúnia?

Lily estava junto de Remus levando Raio de Sol mais uma vez ao lago antes da viagem. Os cavalos sofriam mais no verão, tinham de beber bastante água. Haviam enchido algumas baldes para o caso de irem parar num lugar sem lagos ou rios.

O sol de verão era muito forte e enquanto acariciava o dorso de Raio de Sol admirava o lago a sua frente. Daria tudo por um banho, mas infelizmente com todos aqueles homens seria inviável.

- Lily! Lily!- Marlene veio correndo em direção aos dois. Lily e Remus sorriram ao ver a amiga, mesmo correndo ela mantinha a elegância. – Vamos poder tomar banho! Almofadinhas arranjou um jeito!

A princesa mesmo sem saber que jeito era este sorriu alegremente. Encheu-se de esperança de se banhar em água fresca.

- E posso saber que jeito é esse? – Perguntou Remus divertido, já conhecia Sirius o suficiente.

- Vamos mandar os homens irem na frente com as outras carruagens e então, quando só restar a nossa. – Marlene fez uma pausa para sorrir. – Poderemos vir ao lago tomar banho, eles ficarão lá encima.

-E você realmente confia no Almofadinhas? – Remus perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas. Lily fez o mesmo.

- Não!- Marlene riu.- Mas confio em você, Remus! Você consegue contê-los lá encima. – E virou-se para Lily. – Nós podemos usar somente as vestes de baixo...

- Se querem minha colaboração, me poupem dos detalhes. – Remus falou erguendo uma das mãos. E subiu levando Raio de Sol consigo.

Remus teve algum trabalho em convencer James e Sirius de ficarem na carruagem esperando Marlene e Lily. Frank pouco ajudou, já que para ele, tudo isto era pura perda de tempo. Ele sabia muito bem que jamais conseguiria impedir James ou Sirius de fazer qualquer coisa, não usando só palavras pelo menos. No entanto, as meninas ficaram sãs e salvas já que James lembrou-se que se Sirius fosse ver Marlene banhando-se, veria Lily também. Sirius, por outro lado, não permitiu que James fosse vê-las sem sua companhia.

- Muito bem. – Remus olhou para os dois, sentados na carruagem e emburrados com a falta de sorte. Frank arrumava os cavalos.- Agora podem me falar devagar como pretendem resolver este problema?

- Que problema? – Sirius perguntou desolado - Daqui a pouco as garotas estão de volta.

- Não estou falando deste problema, Almofadinhas. – Remus sentou-se ao lado dele e de frente para James. – Ou deveria chamá-lo de Sirius?

- Do que está falando? – James sentiu a boca seca.

-Eu sei.- Remus olhou para os dois que estavam mais brancos do que o normal. – Percebi há três semanas...E só fui tento confirmações ao longo do tempo.

- Por que não contou para ninguém? – Sirius inquiriu ainda surpreso.- Mais alguém sabe?

- Não sei o que vocês pretendem fazer, mas sei que são boas pessoas. – Remus sorriu.- E eu estava querendo uma solução, um milagre, melhor dizendo, porque não quero o Reino em que nasci e pelo qual lutei tantas vezes, fique nas mãos de Petúnia.

-Certo. – Sirius olhou de James para Remus. – Eu não vou me casar com Petúnia, nem que seja por uma causa nobre.

-E em que solução você está pensando? – James ignorou Sirius e questionou Remus esperançoso.

- Pensei que a idéia principesca viria de sua parte. – Remus falou divertido, sem conseguir esconder, no entanto a decepção que sentia.

- Meu pai... Não aceitaria meus argumentos...- James balançava a cabeça lentamente. – Mas eu certamente não pretendo me casar com Petúnia, no entanto, não arquitetei nenhum plano. – então sorriu – aceito sugestões.

- Neste caso...- Remus olhou para Sirius, e então eles riram.

- Não tem graça...- Reclamou Sirius mesmo que também estivesse rindo.

Lily e Marlene voltaram com o humor muito melhor. Frank terminou de ajeitar a carruagem e eles foram embora. Já estavam mais de uma hora atrás do resto da tripulação. Ficaram com mais dois cavalos para que alcançassem os outros, mas isso só aconteceu no meio da tarde.

- Quantas noites demorarão até que cheguemos ao local? – Lily perguntou para Frank.

- Não sabemos ao certo. Mas é longe.- Frank apontou para o mapa nas mãos de James. – Acho que pelo menos umas cinco noites.

Passou-se mais um tempo em silêncio. Marlene dormia com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Remus, Sirius, dormia ora caindo com a cabeça sobre a janela, ora sobre Marlene. Remus relia pela milésima vez a carta que Hestia lhe entregara no dia em que partiram. Frank, que inicialmente estava conduzindo a carruagem, agora tentava descansar já que colocara Amus em seu lugar. James não parava de estudar o mapa. Lily decidiu que estava absolutamente entediada, esperava mais ação desta viagem. Resolveu então ler o mapa por cima do ombro de James que estava ao seu lado.

- Onde estamos agora? – A princesa perguntou fazendo com que James retirasse os olhos do mapa para entender do que ela estava falando.

- Estamos aqui. – Apontou para um ponto cheio de verde do mapa. – Acho possível que na manhã seguinte possamos passar por este vilarejo aqui.- mostrou para Lily um ponto onde haviam algumas casas desenhadas. – Assim poderíamos nos abastecer de comida.

- Nós estamos realmente precisando. – Lily sorriu com a idéia de conhecer novas pessoas, um novo vilarejo.

- Não sei se é seguro que venha conosco, Lily, poderiam contar para os comensais que a princesa... – James não conseguiu continuar.

Não tenho medo!- Lily falou sorridente.

Pois eu tenho medo justamente desta sua descrença no perigo. – James sorriu para ela. – Talvez possamos ir disfarçados. Você nunca saiu de Hogwarts, certo?

Eles não me reconhecerão. – Lily falou com convicção. – Posso ser uma cigana? Podemos levar mercadorias e fingir que estávamos vendendo? Ia ser divertido.

James riu. Até que a idéia não era ruim. – De qualquer forma os homens teriam que ficar por aqui, podemos ir só com nossa carruagem. – Ela sorriu com alegria sincera. – E então, seremos uma família cigana?

Ouvi dizer que as mulheres jogam cartas para adivinhar o futuro, acho que trouxe um baralho... – Lily falava encantada. – O que podemos vender?

Não sei. – James a fitou com interesse. – Já que temos de fingir ser uma família, você será minha esposa, então.

Desde de que eu possa ir! – Lily tentou não demonstrar o quanto estava satisfeita com o papel a ser representado. Tinha certeza que a viagem estava afetando sua mente.

A noite chegou e mais uma vez eles entraram na mata. Lily com a ajuda de Marlene fez uma sopa com os ingredientes que tinham. Ao redor da pequena fogueira que servia tanto para cozinhar como para espantar os mosquitos, estavam sentados os que ainda não haviam caído no sono. Sirius conversava animadamente com Marlene e James.

Será que posso perguntar como uma princesa aprendeu a cozinhar? – Sirius brincou, Lily apenas sorriu.

Ah, Almofadinhas, a Lily não gosta de ficar parada. E o melhor lugar do castelo é realmente a cozinha. – Marlene respondeu pela amiga.

Acha que Marlene passa por minha irmã? – Lily voltara ao assunto do dia seguinte quando fingiriam ser ciganos.

Acho que não. – Sirius examinou as duas. – Certamente vocês são muito diferentes, uma morena e a outra completamente ruiva. Acho que o Pontas está certo, você deveria ir como irmã de Remus.

É, pode ser. – Lily olhou para o céu entre as copas das arvores. Haviam muitas estrelas. – Tomara que Alice e Petúnia estejam bem.

Ele não fará nada com elas, pelo menos até que cheguemos. – Sirius tentou tranqüiliza-la, apesar de não ter tanta certeza assim.

Lily tentou sorrir para Sirius, realmente gostava deste príncipe, pelo menos Hogwarts ficaria em boas mãos quando ele se casasse com sua irmã. Ficou intertida em seus pensamentos enquanto Sirius e Marlene mantinham uma conversa animada e cheia de risos.

Esses dois não vão dormir tão cedo, dormiram a tarde toda. – James falou baixo por trás de Lily fazendo-a levar um susto. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela aceitou a ajuda erguendo-se. – Está tudo pronto para a nossa farsa cigana?

Claro. – Lily respondeu com um sorriso. – Falou com os homens?

Eles ficaram aqui nos esperando. – James respondeu enquanto caminhavam em direção as carruagens. – Só estou preocupado com uma coisa...

O quê? – Lily parou enfrente a carruagem em que dormiria.

Estes nomes fictícios que você arranjou. – Ela riu. – Não tenho cara de Mark.

Nem de Sirius. – Ela brincou o fazendo sorrir. – É sério, não é a toa que todos te chamam de Pontas.

Você está certa. – Ele pensou em contar para ela, quem sabe ela o entenderia. Mas a possibilidade de vê-la o rejeitando e perder a proximidade que tinha conquistado até agora o impediram. – Boa noite, Lily.

Comece a treinar, me chame de Margarida. – Ela riu. – Boa noite, Mark.

Ele se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto dela antes de ir se deitar em seu saco de dormir. Ela ficou observando-o pela janela da carruagem, até que finalmente ele tivesse deitado.

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Como vocês estão? Viram como estou mega-extra-ultra rápida? Então o que vocês acharam deste capítulo? O Remus é muito esperto, não?**

**Vou falar uma coisa, nunca em uma fic Petúnia esteve tão bem, rs. Imagina? Quem me dera que tivessem me prometido um James e de sobra viria um Sirius? Eita Princesa de sorte esta, rs.**

**A fic não está betada pela minha maninha, já que ela está no curso pré-vestibular, e vai chegar cansada para a aula de piano. Se encontrarem muitos erros, perdão.**

**O próximo capítulo vai ser divertido. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu espero que sim. Por exemplo, passei a sexta inteira pensando neste capítulo, eu tenho a fic inteira em mente. Mas quando pego e sento pra escrever, sempre sai alguma coisa diferente, rs. Eu falo que os personagens ficam me ditando, rs. **

**Lendo os reviews de vocês pude perceber que várias pessoas além de ler a fic, ler a minha resposta e ler a minha nota da autora, ainda lêem as respostas que dou para as outras pessoas. Fiquei inicialmente assustada, rs. Nunca pensei que as pessoas fossem tão interessadas nas bobagens que escrevo, rs. Eu até estava conseguindo parar de fazer da minha nota da autora um verdadeiro diário, rs.**

**Sentindo-me um pouco mais livre para escrever aqui, resolvi compartilhar com vocês a minha alegria. Só tenho aula na quarta! Isso mesmo! Porque o feriado do servidor público é no dia 28(terça), mas aí o governador do Rio mudou o feriado para o dia 27(segunda), mas o professor que ia dar aula na segunda não poderá dar aula na terça. Na enfermaria meu paciente vai ter alta (graças!) e o ambulatório não conseguiu remarcar os pacientes para terça, de modo que, estou completamente livre. Mesmo que esta troca tenha sido para prejudicar a votação no Gabeira como estão falando, não pude deixar de ficar feliz!**

**Isso é claro, não quer dizer que não tenha nada para fazer, rs. Ajudar a organizar o chá de bebê da minha amiga, estudar porque afinal eu tenho que fazer prova pra estágio ano que vem, e ainda brincar com meu cachorro o pingo, rs. Mas, sobra muito mais tempo para as fics! To separando várias pra ler, rs!Tava acompanhando duas só. Agora comecei mais uma. AEE! Isso que importa!**

**Tão vendo né? A culpa é de vocês que ficam me dando bola, rs. Já estou eu falando demais.**

**Então, antes que me esqueça, nem que seja pra me mandar calar a boca, rs, comentem, please!**

**Beijinhos no coração de todos! Amo vocês! Obrigada pela paciência!**

**P.S. Ainda não escolhi o título do capítulo.**

**P.P.S. Pronto, escolhi um, mas ta tosco, rs.**

**P.P.P.S. Acabei de responder os reviews agorinha e, minha nossa, acho que tem mais respeostas do que fic e tal. Desculpem!**

**P.P.P.P.S. Mais aliviada! Temos 4 páginas de fic e somente 2 de respostas, pelo menos no Word. Pronto, vou postar! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Respondendo aos comentários:**

**Zhsedin:** Olá! Tudo bem? É verdade estou rápida até demais, rs. Mas não consigo evitar. Eles são uma fofura só o James e a Lily, rs. Neste cap então, rs! Acho que o James não tem noção, ainda, do que vai fazer pra se livrar da Petúnia. Ainda não contei pra ele, rs. Ele tem de aprender que seus atos incluem conseqüências. Puxa que sorte, minhas aulas vão até o dia 15 de Dezembro, acho que vou de gorro de natal para a faculdade, rs. Eu quero férias, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Jehssik:** Olá! Tudo bem? Verdade suas N/As também falam de assuntos não Potterianos, rs. Sinto-me menos anormal, rs. Pois é, a sorte já começou a mudar de lado, eu queria ta no lugar da ruiva neste cap, rs. Não posso falar sobre a solução do problema, o James precisa aprender que as coisas que faz tem conseqüências, por enquanto , pelo menos, rs. O Remus é uma mãe praticamente, com todo respeito a ele e ás mães de um modo geral. Sabe qual era meu sonho de vida? Construir um restaurante onde você pudesse levar o seu cãozinho, aí eles teriam uma refeição e você outra. Não quer abrir um assim não?rs. Deve dar maior trabalho mesmo, industria alimentícia é a que mais trabalha. Meu avô tinha um armazém que ta bem longe de um restaurante, mas abria super cedo, fechava super tarde e trabalhava mais nos fins de semana. Mas vale a pena, se você gosta, né? Bom, você já deve ter tomado consciência pelos milhares de comentários que deixei na sua fic que chutou super certo. Falando em atualizar rápido, bem que você podia postar o próximo cap, rs. Sem pressão. Tenho um recado da Jaque Weasley para você : "Manda bj p ela e diga q to de malz c ela tb". Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Nine Potter: **Olá!Tudo bem? Pois é, o cap continua curto, mil desculpas. Puxa, realmente não fazia idéia, parabéns, tudo de mais lindo para você! Ele pode até trocar de princesa, mas Rei vai continuar odiando o fato de ele ter deixado a outra filha no altar, ou ter fingido ser outra pessoa por tanto tempo, rs. Ta difícil a vida dele, rs. O meu irmão termina a faculdade de Direito no meio do ano que vêm, e agora vem os concursos, tem que estudar muito mesmo. Eu adoro escrever e falar mesmo, rs, você está certa, rs. E adoro reviews, quanto mais longas, melhor, pode desatar a falar aí, que adoro, rs. Eu faço comentário em tempo real para não deixar de comentar nada, rs. Maluca eu? Claro que não. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Arthurcadarn: **Olá! Tudo bem? Que bom que gostou! Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**N.G Phoenix **: Olá! Vou bem! Muito feliz que esteja gostando! Pense assim, pior que não ter o James, nem o Sirius, é ser rejeitada por eles, como Petúnia, rs. As brigas voltam neste capítulo, rs. Não sei como Margarida e Mark, mas como Lily e James, ou melhor, como Lily e Sirius, eles representam super bem seus papéis, rs. Não demorei quase nada para postar, né? Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**De Weasley: **Olá! Tudo bem? Eu geralmente tenho alguns problemas com a Lily, do tipo, como ela simplesmente não agarra o James? Mas até que estou gostando desta Lily, rs. Acho que é porque ela é princesa, rs, e meio marota, rs. Pois eu sei muito bem como vestibular pode consumir o seu tempo, espero que a semana seja produtiva. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jaque Weasley**: Olá! Tudo bem? Que bom que gosta de minhas notas gigantes, porque acho que a deste capítulo ficou maior do que o necessário, rs. Você não sabe de nada, em 2004 foi o ano que me viciei em fics e eu virava noite lendo fic, no final do ano resolvi escrever formandos, que tava lá apenas com um prólogo desde do meio do ano, rs. Mas não sou nenhum gênio, já tinha tentado dois vestibulares antes, rs. Acho que Formandos me deu sorte! Rs. Pois é, o James cada vez consegue piorar mais sua situação, a cada dia a reação da Lily vai ser ainda pior. Remus é inteligente demais! Acho que a gente ta perdendo o James para aquela ruiva de qualquer forma, rs. Dei seu recado para a Jeh, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Paty Felton: **Olá! Tudo bem? Feliz que tenha gostado! Atualizando na velocidade da luz em nome dos velhos tempos, rs! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Olá! Tudo bem? Cris, você não pode ser tão gulosa, já tem um amor, deixa as pessoas que realmente precisam de um James, na campanha, rs. Vai dar tudo certo com seu ser perfeito, o amor é lindo! Feliz que esteja gostando da história! AEE! E sim, concordo com você, não é a viagem que ta afetando a cabecinha ruiva da Lily e sim o próprio James, rs. E eu já disse que o Sirius é o meu palhaço predileto? Pois ele é, rs. A sorte de Lily ta ainda maior neste cap, rs. Feliz que tenha arranjado um tempo para mim e minha fic, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

E agradecimentos a **Nat** que falou comigo no **orkut**, beijinhos para você!

_**Era uma vez **_

Capítulo 7 - As incríveis peripécias de Dona Margarida.

- A chance de isto tudo dar errado é realmente grande, vocês sabem, não é? – James reclamava enquanto Marlene tentava amarrar um lenço em sua cabeça. Ela estava encima da escada da carruagem para ter altura. Sirius sentado ao seu lado com um olhar emburrado já caracterizado. – Por que eu tenho que por este lenço e o Almofadinhas não?

- Nós só temos um lenço, improvisado na verdade, Lily arranjou um com algum dos Homens. – Marlene bufou, conseguindo finalmente dar o nó. – Não sei o porquê de tanto mau humor. – Ela sorriu descendo as escadas, enquanto James sentava-se ao lado de Sirius, admirando o seu trabalho. – Ficaram muito bonitos de ciganos.

-Você quer dizer que eu fiquei bonito, não é? – Sirius sorriu. – Por que definitivamente o Pontas não está, não com essa blusa.

- Esta blusa branca que cabe quase três de mim? – James o encarou com ironia. – Pensei que ela fosse similar a sua.

-Vou chamar a Lily ela estava tentando convencer o Remus a vir conosco, mas ele acha melhor alguém ficar com os homens, Frank pode precisar de ajuda para organizá-los. – Marlene mudou de assunto antes que eles começassem a disputar quem ficara pior com a calça preta apertada.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lily e Marlene caminhavam em direção a eles, ainda sentados na escada da carruagem. As duas haviam cortado dois vestidos ao meio, um vermelho e outro branco. A saia vermelha ficou com Lily e a branca com Lene, sendo que a blusa era da cor alterna, para finalizar colocaram um corpete preto por cima. Sirius apreciava a beleza das duas quando Lily mandou que entrassem.

A viagem começara com Sirius conduzindo a carruagem, cuja pintura sofrera algumas mudanças com a ajuda de uma tinta vermelha que Amus utilizava em sua pena. Lily abriu uma pequena janela que permitia que Sirius os ouvisse mesmo do lado de fora.

- Vocês serão ciganos mesmo, criados como ciganos. – Lily explicava alto para que Sirius também entendesse seus planos. – Eu sou ruiva demais para isso, para ter nascido cigana.

James riu e Marlene assentiu como se estivesse pensando nisso pela primeira vez. Sirius ainda com as rédeas dos cavalos em mãos, interrompeu a princesa.

-Sinto muito, Lily. – manifestou-se Sirius. – Podemos dizer que te adotamos como espantalho, quem sabe?

Agora Marlene também ria. Lily, no entanto, ignorou o comentário de Sirius.

-Então, eu virei cigana depois de meu casamento...- Lily não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Comigo.- James completou sorridente.

- Não com você, com Mark. – Lily sorriu de volta. – A sua personalidade cigana.

- Ei!- Sirius manifestou-se novamente. – Posso ter sido padrinho do casamento de vocês!

- E ciganos têm padrinhos de casamento? – Perguntou Marlene enrugando a testa.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

James estava certo. As possibilidades de aquela pequena aventura dar errado eram inúmeras. Tudo o que sabiam sobre ciganos era a partir de um livro muito antigo que o pai de Lily tinha na biblioteca e ela lera há uns cinco anos. E nem ao menos foi da autoria de um cigano. Iriam vender algumas jóias que Marlene e Lily haviam confeccionado no dia anterior a partir das que elas trouxeram.

Mal eles chegaram na carruagem, agora chamativa com o vermelho recém-pintado, os habitantes de Hogsmead saiam de suas casas com olhares curiosos. Quando chegaram numa praça que era proporcional ao pequeno vilarejo, pararam a carruagem. Conforme desciam a pessoas se aproximavam para ver os viajantes mais de perto. Sirius e James prenderam os cavalos, enquanto Lily e Marlene estendiam sob o chão um grande xale vermelho sobre o qual colocaram as jóias que venderiam e o baralho que Lily jogaria inventando respostas para o futuro das pessoas.

A praça logo estava repleta de pessoas, principalmente mulheres e crianças. Enquanto Marlene e Lily se divertiam trabalhando, James e Sirius foram até a venda mais próxima para reabastecerem-se de comida. Afinal este era o objetivo da visita ao vilarejo.

- Elas encararam esta história de ciganas à sério demais. – Sirius falou divertido enquanto caminhava ao lado de James até a venda.

- É - James riu ainda com um pouco de nervoso. - Tivemos muito menos cuidado para manter a nossa farsa.

- Mas eu já sei tudo o que preciso para te representar, Pontas. – Sirius falou divertido, alheio a todos os olhos que os acompanhavam. – Conheço você melhor do que a mim mesmo. Por exemplo, sei que está nas mãos da princesa.- James abriu a boca para contestar, mas o amigo não lhe deu tempo. – Apesar de todas aquelas brigas, nós estamos aqui, não estamos? E com estas roupas ridículas!

-Vendo por este lado. – James fez menção de passar as mãos pelos cabelos, mas lembrou-se do lenço que Marlene colocara em sua cabeça. Então apenas enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Estavam a dois metros da venda agora. – Acho que são aqueles olhos verdes, tem alguma coisa neles...

Sirius estava rindo do amigo quando o dono da venda veio pessoalmente até eles. Era um velho quase sem cabelo, tinha medo que os viajantes fossem saqueadores.

- Nós viemos em paz. – Declarou James para alivio do velho. – Queremos apenas comprar alguns mantimentos.

Começaram então a fazer os pedidos ao homem que prontamente ia até as prateleiras da velha loja buscar.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lily estava alternando entre colocar as cartas e ler as mãos das pessoas. Com um canto de olho observava Marlene negociando a venda das jóias. Chegara a vez de um homem loiro, pálido que deveria ser apenas alguns anos mais velho do que ela.

- Leitura de mão ou cartas? – Perguntou com mais entusiasmo que se veria numa pessoa que faz isso sempre.

-Leia minha mão. – Ele disse lançando-lhe um sorriso que não alcançava os seus olhos azuis.

-Muito bem. – Lily pegou a mão do homem e começou a examina-la como se entendesse do assunto. – Vejo coisas boas aqui. Algumas vitórias. – Olhou para o rosto pálido dele e o viu satisfeito. – Uma moça também.

- Quem sabe esta moça não esta na minha frente? – Ele tentou fazer um sorriso galante, mas fracassou inteiramente, parecia mais uma careta. Lily soltou a mão do homem de imediato. – O que foi? – Ele a olhou, mas ela já começara a atender outra freguesa. No entanto o loiro rapidamente segurou seu braço. – Deveria se sentir lisonjeada.

-Pois não sei o porquê. – Lily disse entre dentes. – Solte-me ou eu...

- Ou você o quê? – Perguntou o homem agora sentindo-se ofendido. – Sabe com quem está falando? Sou um Malfoy, mais da metade dessas terras me pertencem.

-E esta é minha esposa, Margarida. – James chegou por trás de Lily, encarando o homem a sua frente. Malfoy soltou o braço de Lily. James passou o braço por seus ombros.

-Não sabia. – Malfoy o olhou desconfiado. – Pensei que as duas estavam viajando sozinhas. – Ele riu para si mesmo. – Pensei em... Esquece... Se quiserem podem jantar em minha casa. – Estendeu a mão para James. – Lucius Malfoy.

James no entanto não apertou a mão do Homem. Olhou para Lily que continuava com uma feição mal humorada, depois olhou novamente para Malfoy.

- Sou Mark. – Viu que Sirius estava ajudando Marlene a recolher as poucas jóias que sobraram. – E eu ficaria bem longe delas se fosse você.

- E o que um cigano poderia fazer? – Malfoy o desafiou.

- Espero que o amor a sua vida seja maior que sua curiosidade. – Sirius se aproximou. – Mas se realmente quiser posso demonstrar.

- Vamos embora. – Falou Lily de maneira autoritária. – Deixe este idiota com a ilusão de que seu ouro o faz melhor que os outros.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Lily e James estavam brigados novamente. Sirius pediu para conduzir novamente a carruagem, pois o calor somado as vozes alteradas dos membros da realeza estavam realmente afetando seu humor. Marlene estava inerte, deitada no banco livre dormindo.

- Eu disse que era pra tomar cuidado...- James já tinha tirado o lenço de sua cabeça e abrira toda a blusa que esteja o sufocando. – Mas você realmente acha que isto tudo é uma brincadeira...

- Eu não acho que seja uma brincadeira! – Lily bradou ao seu lado encarando-o – Você precisa ficar me lembrando o tempo todo... É minha irmã quem está lá, e Alice é minha amiga.

- Pois às vezes parece que você se esquece disso...- James continuava no mesmo tom.- O que você acha que poderia ter acontecido se eu não chegasse naquela hora?

- Você pelo menos iria poder se livrar de mim e continuar sua viagem em paz!- James a olhou abalado com as palavras da princesa. – E foi com a sua permissão que fizemos tudo isso, que eu saiba você também está vestido de cigano.

-Vou me lembrar de não me deixar influenciar por você novamente. – James falou mais calmamente.

Eles não se falaram mais durante o resto da viagem até o lugar onde os homens estavam, cruzaram os braços e cada um observou as paisagens de sua janela.

Remus veio recebê-los ajudando Marlene e Lily a descer da carruagem. Percebeu que o bom humor das duas havia acabado. Foi ajudar James e Sirius com as compras que tinham feito.

- Rabicho descobriu um caminho mais curto. – Remus falou sorridente. – Acho que assim poderemos chegar lá mais cedo. O que acham?

- Acho ótimo! – Falou Sirius com um saco de farinha em mãos.

- Eu não consigo achar nada antes de um banho. – James falou menos mal humorado.

Enquanto os homens se arrumavam para partir novamente James caminhou até um rio próximo, se jogando nele de roupa e tudo. Ficou lá se banhando até que ouviu uma voz feminina chamando por Sirius. Aproximou-se da margem, a voz estava se aproximando. Então se lembrou que Sirius era ele.

- Estou aqui. – Gritou. Logo a figura de Lily, ainda com sua roupa cigana improvisada apareceu entre duas arvores.

A princesa cruzou os braços e tentou usar seu tom menos educado. – Estamos todos te procurando para saber se podemos sair.

-Deixei instruções com o Aluado. – James falou tranqüilo. A briga que tiveram na carruagem agora não parecia ter mais sentido.

- E você vai ficar neste rio o dia inteiro? – Sua voz falhou. James estava de calça, mas sem a blusa. Tentou focar seus olhos no rosto dele.

- Não. – Ele sorriu. – Me ajuda?

James estendeu a mão. Lily suspirou impaciente e aproximou-se da margem estendendo a mão para ele. Só que ao invés de se erguer, James fez força contrária para que a princesa caísse dentro do rio. Ela afundou e retornou a superfície.

-Eu te odeio. – Lily falou entre dentes.

- Ah! Você ia ter de trocar a roupa de cigana mesmo. – James riu. Lily estava furiosa.

- Eu te odeio. – Lily começou a soca-lo com toda a sua força.- Te odeio.

- Eu já entendi essa parte. – James agora segurava os dois punhos da ruiva. Inclinou lentamente sua cabeça em direção a dela. – A propósito, vossa alteza, fica linda me odiando.

Colou seus lábios no dela, ambos molhados. Viu que ela fechou os olhos e fez o mesmo. Ela entreabriu os lábios de modo que pode aprofundar o beijo. Soltou um dos pulsos dela para lhe acariciar a face. Lily, entanto, deu outro soco em seu peito. James interrompeu o beijo.

- Eu ainda te odeio. – Ela falou ofegante. Ele a olhou surpreso, porém trouxe novamente o rosto dela para perto do seu com as mãos e começaram um novo beijo.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Frank e Remus estavam instruindo os homens sobre o novo caminho que seguiriam. Haviam se surpreendido com a habilidade de Peter, antes tão quieto e nada independente, em achar esta nova rota. Marlene havia desistido de procurar Lily, sentou-se em sua carruagem onde Amus começou a conversar sobre a aventura com ela.

- Foi muito engraçado quando Lily previu que uma mulher grávida iria ter um novo filho. – Disse rindo. – A mulher realmente ficou impressionada.

Marlene sabia que Amus gostava dela. Há dois anos o cavaleiro havia lhe pedido em namoro, mas ela recusara. Gostava dele, da mesma forma que gostava de Remus. Talvez um pouco menos, já que Remus era uma pessoa realmente adorável, e Amus apesar de bonito e educado, não tinha humor algum.

- E esse homem que queria se aproveitar de vocês? – Ele perguntou preocupado.

- Por favor, não fale disto para o Pontas, ele realmente ficou nervoso. – Marlene implorou. – Lily e ele brigaram a viagem toda. – Ela abaixou o tom de voz. – E eu estava achando que desta vez eles estavam lhe dando melhor um com o outro. Você sabe, torço muito para que fiquem juntos, gosto muito dele e o Rei também.

- Talvez o Rei não goste tanto depois da fuga de vocês.- Sirius apareceu na porta da carruagem. Marlene sorriu imediatamente e Amus fechou a cara. – E não se preocupe, Lene, a briga deles é só da boca pra fora.

- E você não vai tirar esta roupa de cigano? – Marlene levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Por quê? – Ele falou divertido. – Você disse que eu estava bonito com ela.

Amus levantou-se falando que ia para sua carruagem.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Depois do segundo beijo houve vários outros e nos intervalos James perguntava se ela ainda o odiava, ela respondia que muito. No último, vendo que ele não desistiria, ela disse que não o odiava tanto assim. James saiu da água falando que ia chamar Marlene. Os homens já deveriam ter ido embora e elas poderiam tomar banho em paz. Beijou-lhe o dorso da mão e saiu.

**Nota da **_**irmã **_**da autora:**

**Eu, Ana Montez, irmã de Juliana Montez, fui convocada para justificar o título deste capítulo. "Peripércias de Dona Margarida". Bom, não tenho justificativa alguma, sinto muito – Simplesmente me veio à cabeça. No entanto, gostaria de convidá-los a apresentar qualquer uma que lhes ocorra.**

**A Ju me pediu também que eu apresentasse meus comentários – um tanto quanto irritantes, é verdade – sobre este capítulo. Muito bem, vou fazer este favor à minha irmã, afinal não tenho nada melhor para fazer e estou com preguiça de estudar.**

**Mark? MARK? Ta, isso lá é nome de cigano? ****Mark...**** Certo, o cigano de nascença se chama Mark.**

**E a ruiva -cigana-após-o-casamento?? ****MARGARIDA!!**

**Ta, tudo bem. Ela disse que eles não sabem nada sobre ciganos. Nem eu, na verdade, mas gosto de meter o bedelho – Aliás, como já devem ter concluído, a Ju tampouco.**

**E eu realmente não entendo a Lily. Ou o James. O Sirius talvez um pouco.**

**É só.**

**Adeus, pessoas, obrigada pela atenção.**

**P.S. Estava com ****saudades****** de fazer as notas, como costumava fazer em Formandos de 1997.**

**** O que não quer dizer que isso se tornará um hábito (como se alguém se importasse).**

**P.P.S. Um "Oi" para a menina que manda reviews para minha irmã que escreve aquela fic legal sobre pessoas que cursam Medicina e Teatro. Desculpe não ter comentado, gosto de irritar a Ju. (Sua fic me deixa confusa, só para você ficar sabendo. Muito boa.)**

_**Nota da autora:**_

**Olá Pessoal! Tudo bem? **

**Bom, James apanhou, mas teve sua recompensa né? Pena que ele está nesta arapuca (aparentemente) sem saída, rs.**

**Então, este capítulo não ficou nada parecido com o que eu tinha imaginado, rs.**

**Meu longo feriado está acabando e eu não consegui ler as fics que queria. Uma pena. Minha mãe queimou as mãos fazendo fritura e aí tenho que ajudar um pouquinho, rs, pelo menos de noite quando não tem a Bete (que trabalha aqui em casa). Fora que meu candidato perdeu novamente no domingo, e eu me pergunto porque nunca, em nenhuma eleição, os candidatos em que voto ganham? Rs. Estou com sono e triste porque depois de ficar quatro dias em casa, eu quero férias, rs.**

**Que tal, portanto, fazer a boa ação do dia?Deixem um comentário e alegrem o meu dia? Rs. Isto nem é chantagem emocional, rs.**

**Muito obrigada! Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês!**

**P.S. Eu fiz uma breve pesquisa na wikipedia sobre ciganos, apesar da Carol, minha irmã, dizer o contrário.**

**P.P.S. Apesar de todos chamarem ela de Carol, ela insiste que o nome artístico dela é Ana, fazer o quê?**

**P.P.P.S. Este é o título mais ridículo que já vi na vida, mas ****disse que ela **_**poderia**_** escolher um*******, perdão.**

***** Correção: Mandei ela escolher um.**_(Ana Montez)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Respondendo:**

**Paty Felton :** Olá! Tudo bem? Não se preocupe com o tamanho da review, eu fico feliz de saber que continua acompanhando. Sim eles ainda não estão juntos, juntos, rs. Bom, eles são Lily e James, rs. Não atualizei tão rápido, mas ainda assim não demorei, certo? Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jaque Weasley: **Olá! Tudo bem? Me divirto muito com seus reviews, rs. A Lily pode morrer , certo? Ela e Petúnia? Assim nós podemos apostar uma corrida para ver quem consola o James primeiro, rs. Não ligue para minha irmã, ela é mau humorada por natureza, rs. Eu votei no Gabeira, rs. Perco sempre! Olha um recado da Jeh para você, ela não te abandonou! "prometo que vou colocar a leitura em dia, e promessa é dívida! hahahahah :P" viu? Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Nine Potter: **Olá! Tudo bem? Espero que não tenha chegado atrasada na aula. Realmente não foi um ataque de ciúmes. Sabe quando alguma coisa dá errado e você simplesmente desconta em alguém? Foi isso,rs. Mas ele ta mais calminho depois do beijo, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**De Weasley: **Olá! tudo bem? Certo, certo, eu já disse pro James que eu o odeio, mas ele nem veio me dar um beijo, rs. Mas o que vale é tentar, não é? Rs. E realmente já estou com pena do James, porque quando a Lily descobrir, ai ai, tadinho. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Jehssik: **Olá! Tudo bem? Antes de mais nada, cara bloqueio criativo? Finaliza com o James dando um soco no idiota do namorado da Lily! Sonhar não custa , não? Ah! Dá um jeito de acabar com o bloqueio, please! Sem pressão, rs. Dei seu recado para a Jaque e para minha irmã ( que disse " Você sabe que não tem motivo para odiar a Amanda e o Duncan, certo?" e sei que isso não tem nada a ver com o que você disse pra ela, rs. "E porque a fic te deixa confusa?" ela não disse, mas acho que seja porque tem muitos triângulos pelos quais ela não sabe para quem torcer, rs.). Falando sobre esta confusão sobre a qual escrevo, não Lily e James ainda não estão juntos oficialmente. E eu não posso negar que amo este casal, rs. Sirius e Marlene uma hora dessas quem sabe, rs. E o Sirius é o meu palhaço predileto, rs. Tadinho, mas é no bom sentido. Já disse que odeio o Rabicho?(Minha amiga disse que eu tenho que parar de falar que odeio as pessoas quando repeti pela terceira vez que odeio o Staff da Nefro, mas eu sou teimosa.) Então você está certa. Feliz que esteja se divertindo com a fic, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Gabriella Black: **Olá! Tudo bem? Mega feliz que ainda esteja acompanhando a fic! E isto "eu sou a gartoa que imprimiu formandos" é uma espécie de confissão? Porque imprimir Formandos realmente atesta sua loucura, rs. Esconde isso, rs. Brincando. Seus comentários me deixam super feliz, vou bater no seu computador! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans:** Olá! Tudo bem? Eba! Comentário em tempo real, rs. Concordo com você sobre o Sirius, o ser mais convencido e ao mesmo tempo lindo que já existiu, rs. Malfoy é um idiota, certo? Rs. Ele volta neste cap. Cara tava na hora de James se acalmar um pouco e nada melhor que um beijo, certo? rs. E fica tranqüila que eu só sei escrever histórias com finais felizes, rs. Pra que serve uma UA afinal?rs. Mas eu odeio o Rabicho e você ta certa quanto a ele. Feliz que você tenha podido vir ler! Feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty:** Olá! Tudo bem? Que bom que continua acompanhando! AEE! Já estou até com pena do James, porque quando a Lily descobrir... Rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Bruna:** Olá! Tudo bem? Seja bem vinda! Eu também sou apaixonada pelo casal James e Lily. Eles são mega lindos, não? Feliz que esteja gostando, espero que goste deste também! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

_**Era uma vez **_

Capítulo 8 – A primeira batalha.

Lily tomou a decisão pessoal de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido entre ela e James. No entanto, fez questão de colocar Marlene no meio deles durante a viagem. O príncipe, por outro lado, tinha motivos de sobra para não falar sobre o acontecido no rio para Frank, Remus e até mesmo para Sirius.

A viagem seguia calma sem as brigas já habituais dos verdadeiros membros da realeza. Ainda não haviam encontrado com o resto da tripulação, o que preocupava Frank que conduzia a carruagem. A princesa estava absorta em observar a paisagem monotonamente verde de sua janela. James estudava o mapa com muita atenção do outro lado de Marlene. E enquanto Remus escrevia para Hestia, Marlene e Sirius intrometiam-se no conteúdo da carta.

- Jamais se deve cometer um erro como este. – Sirius roubara a folha das mãos de Remus. – "A viagem está tranqüila", francamente Aluado, as mulheres gostam de homens que correm perigo.

- Elas gostam é da _verdade_, Almofadinhas. – Remus argumentou impaciente.

- Remus está certo. – Marlene defendeu o amigo. – E depois é cruel fazê-la se preocupar a toa, a viagem está _realmente_ tranqüila.

- E vocês chamam as brigas destes dois – Sirius apontou para James e Lily. – de tranqüilas? – os dois riram e então ele acrescentou animado. – Que tal um "por enquanto está tudo relativamente calmo".

Sirius fez menção de escrever o que acabara de falar, mas Remus foi mais rápido e retomou a carta para si.

- Por que não escreve para Petúnia, Almofadinhas? – Remus tinha uma expressão completamente inocente, mas o brilho de seus olhos o denunciavam. – Tenho certeza que ela gostará de receber cartas quando a resgatarmos.

Sirius fez uma careta, porém deixou o amigo escrever a carta para noiva em paz. Marlene primeiramente ficou feliz com o aparente descaso que o Príncipe sentia por Petúnia. Depois passou a se sentir culpada, por cobiçar o futuro marido de alguém que está seqüestrada. Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela sonora voz de James.

- Tem algo de errado com este caminho. – Ele finalmente tirou os olhos do mapa e obteve a atenção dos outros. – Esta trilha é muito estreita e já está quase escurecendo e não encontramos os outros homens.

Os outros não tiveram tempo de responder ou opinar, pois de repente os cavalos relincharam e a carruagem parou bruscamente fazendo-os cair. Sirius abriu a janela que comunicava o interior da carruagem com o banco do condutor.

- Tem uma arvore no meio da trilha. – Frank anunciou. – A mata é muito fechada para entrarmos com a carruagem...

Sirius e Remus desceram para avaliarem o que poderiam fazer. James ia fazer o mesmo, mas então virou-se para Marlene e Lily, encarando principalmente a última.

-Será que pelo menos desta vez, vocês podem me escutar e ficar aqui dentro? – Não esperou a resposta delas e saiu.

As duas ajoelharam-se no banco em que Sirius e Remus estavam e observaram o que os quatro faziam pela janela de comunicação com o condutor.

- Com um pouco de sorte conseguiremos tirar esta arvore do meio do caminho. – Sirius falou otimista, Remus e Frank sorriram para ele, mas James continuava com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não sei, almofadinhas. – Ele olhou em sua volta como se procurasse por alguma coisa. – Como os homens passaram por aqui?

- Talvez a árvore tenha caído depois que eles passaram. – Sugeriu Frank meando a cabeça.

- Isso está com cheiro...- James não conseguiu terminar a frase.

10 homens encapuzados de preto surgiram entre as árvores.

-De uma emboscada? – Falou o mais alto deles. – Era isso que você ia dizer?

- Pois está incrivelmente certo. – Falou outro. Todos já estavam com as espadas em punho.

Sirius lutava contra dois, e parecia estar com muita vantagem. Remus e Frank estavam de costas um para o outro e lutavam cada um com uma dupla. James estava conseguindo manter três bem ocupados quando veio mais um pelas suas costas.

O príncipe abaixou-se desviando-se da espada do quarto adversário. Estava pronto para golpeá-lo quando este foi atingido por algo na cabeça caindo. James e os seus três adversários olharam na direção que veio o que parecia uma mala extremamente pesada e avistaram Lily e Marlene sorridentes.

-Se sobrevivermos, me lembre de agradecer!- James disse antes de se desviar de outro golpe.

Os combatentes de Sirius e Remus haviam fugido pela mata quando ficaram sem suas espadas e estes foram ajudar Frank e James. Depois de o que parecia uma eternidade, mas que na realidade cronológica, foram apenas trinta minutos, todos haviam fugido sem suas espadas. Apenas o que fora atingido pela mala cheia de vestidos de Marlene e Lily começava a se levantar. Sirius o pegou pela gola da camisa erguendo-o.

-Quem mandou vocês aqui? – Ele perguntou energicamente. Enquanto isso James retirava o capuz do homem. Era o mesmo homem loiro e pálido do vilarejo.

- Você!- James falou com fúria. Lily e Marlene pareciam decididas a assistir tudo da carruagem já que agora conheciam um James verdadeiramente furioso em ação.

Remus e Frank amarraram Lucius numa árvore. James agachou-se para encarar os olhos azuis do outro, enquanto Sirius andava de um lado para o outro circundando-os.

- Voldemort, mandou vocês aqui? – James inquiriu. Malfoy respondeu que sim depois de um chute de Sirius. – Ele que te mandou no vilarejo também? – Desta vez não foi preciso um novo chute.

-Não. – Ele disse rapidamente. – Eu possuo a maior partes das terras de lá. – Olhou para os pés e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não sabia quem vocês eram, meu lorde ainda não havia me dado a informação de que vocês iriam ir nas minhas terras como ciganos.

- E como ele soube disso, ou que iríamos passar por aqui? – James perguntou e Sirius deu outro chute sem esperar para ver se o outro respondia.

-Não sei. – Malfoy disse com um sorriso provocante. – Mas ele tem muitos informantes, vocês não têm chances contra ele.

- E por que ele está tão desesperado para nos matar antes mesmo de chegarmos ao local combinado? – Sirius disse num tom desafiante. – Não me parece que ele está tão confiante.

- Não seja tolo. – Malfoy levou outro chute com esta afirmação. – Ele quer a princesa.

- Ele está com a princesa! – Foi Remus quem disse. James estava calado, apenas o observando.

-Ele está. – Malfoy falou hesitante. – Quer a princesa que está com vocês também.

-Certo. – James olhou para Frank. – Pegue os cavalos, teremos que seguir sem a carruagem.

Sirius ainda deu outros chutes em Malfoy enquanto Remus e Frank preparavam os quatro cavalos que tinham para montar. James dirigiu-se para o interior da carruagem.

- Peguem suas coisas. – James falou para elas. Enquanto ele próprio pegava alguns de seus pertences. – Marlene você vai com Almofadinhas, ele é a pessoa que mais confio neste mundo. – Olhou para a Lily que apenas observava Marlene pegando algumas coisas. – O que está esperando? Pegue suas coisas!

-E eu? Vou com quem? – Ela perguntou ainda chocada.- Vamos nos separar? Não posso me separar de Marlene.

-Nós não vamos nos separar. – James pegava as coisas da princesa agora impaciente com a demora da mesma.- Só vamos em cavalos diferentes, e caso nos separarmos por algum motivo, prefiro que Marlene fique com alguém que confio plenamente. – James juntou tudo e saiu da carruagem enquanto Lily o seguia. O príncipe amarava seus pertences em Raio de Sol. – E você vem comigo.

Lily estava esperando que ele a deixasse com Remus ou quem sabe a amarrasse junto de Malfoy. Afinal, se estavam tendo de lutar antes da hora, a culpa era somente dela.

- Posso calvalgar?- Disse acariciando Raio de Sol.

- Não.- James a olhou horrorizado. E então montou no cavalo. Os outros só estavam esperando que eles dessem a partida.

Lily caminhou em direção a mala que jogara em Malfoy caída no chão.

- Posso levar meus vestidos?- Ele lhe encarou com descrença. – Oh, eles foram realmente úteis, você não pode negar.

- São muito pesados também. – James disse cavalgando em direção a ela e a pegando pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar entre ele a guia. Gritou para os outros o seguirem. Tinham que se afastar dali o máximo possível até que escurecesse.

A velocidade com que cavalgavam era extremamente alta. Os cavalos corriam tanto quanto podiam. Lily segurava-se em James para não cair. Marlene fechou os olhos enquanto abraçava Sirius pelas costas. Remus e Frank os seguiam.

James estava feliz em estar correndo novamente. Adorava aquela sensação, o vento passando pelo seu rosto. E a sensação de Lily abraçava ao seu peito, mesmo que para não cair, ainda fazia tudo mais fantástico. Contudo, a noite chegou e não tinham como continuarem. Iam acabar se perdendo.

-Temos que amarrar os cavalos bem longe de onde vamos dormir. – Anunciou Frank. – Se por acaso alguém tiver vindo atrás de nós, vai nos achar fácil com o barulho dos cavalos.

- Certo. – Disse James descendo Lily do cavalo. Todos já estavam no chão. – Remus você pode levar os cavalos? – o outro assentiu. – Temos alguma comida conosco?

- Temos apenas água e algumas frutas. – Disse Sirius com cansaço.- Nós vamos nos reencontrar com os homens?Amanhã?

- Acho melhor não. – Frank disse sinceramente. – Está muito claro que temos um traidor lá.

Marlene e Lily arregalaram os olhos com a informação.

-Seguiremos sozinhos por enquanto. – James sentou-se perto de uma arvore. – Vamos comer o que temos, amanhã daremos um jeito de conseguir comida de verdade.

* * *

James disse que era melhor que Lily dormisse encima de uma árvore. Falou que o cabelo dela a entrega totalmente e que a arvore tinha galhos bem fortes.

- Outros animais como cobras também utilizam as árvores como camas. – Lily disse para James enquanto este lhe estendia a mão do alto de uma arvore para lhe ajudar a subir. Os outros quatro os observavam divertidos de seus sacos de dormir em chão firme.

- Eu vou estar com você. – James insistiu paciente.

- Exatamente. – Lily o olhou incrédula. – Você vai estar, mas dormindo.

- Existem muitos animais que tem a terra como cama também , Lily. E você e Marlene não têm sacos de dormir, suba aqui. – Ela ainda o olhava incrédula. – Prometo que amanhã arranjo um lugar melhor para você dormir.

- Eu sei subir sozinha. – Lily ignorou a mão estendida do príncipe e escalou a árvore até ele.

Ela sentou-se no galho ao lado de James encostando as costas no tronco.

- Vamos comprar uma cama amanhã?- Lily perguntou de seu galho. Ia ser difícil dormir ali mesmo, decidiu não deixá-lo dormir também. Assim, quem sabe, teriam mais chances contra cobras e afins.

- Não. – Ele hesitou. Aquilo poderia botar em risco a sua identidade, mas era a melhor solução. – Vamos a casa de veraneio dos pais de Almofadinhas. É perto daqui.

- O Rei e a Rainha vão estar lá?- Lily perguntou curiosa.

- Não, eles não passam o verão lá desde de que eu e Almofadinhas tínhamos onze anos. – Ele riu. – É uma casa no meio da floresta e nós passamos três dias fora de casa perdidos nela, e eles três noites sem dormir desesperados.

-Conte mais. – Ela pediu. O Sono estava chegando e apesar do desconforto da árvore sabia que iria acabar dormindo.

James contou mais uma ou outra aventura de sua infância com Sirius. Eram momentos muito alegres. Por vezes, ele se enrolava com os nomes e pronomes, mas Lily estava com muito sono para perceber qualquer coisa.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá Pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês?**

**Sinceramente, o amor é muito cego! Como a Lily não percebe que o James é o príncipe? Ele manda em tudo, ow. Tem alma de Príncipe!**

**Falando nisso. Tava pensando. Quando Lily e James tiverem o Harry, ele será príncipe, certo? E cara tem o príncipe Harry da Inglaterra que é lindo, apesar de gostar de guerras. Certo, quem liga? Rs.**

" **Se sobrevivermos, me lembre de agradecer." Sim, vem de Anastásia. Não resisti. "Era amarelo o seu gato/ Não lhe contamos este fato/ Se eu fui aprendendo/ Você vai aprendendo" certo, parei, rs. Amo Anastásia. Não se fazem mais desenhos como antigamente, rs.**

**E eu jamais dormiria numa árvore. Acho que jamais dormiria numa floresta, rs. Ô povinho corajoso. No próximo capítulo o James vai ter que se dobrar pra elas não descobrirem a verdade.**

**Eu ia escrever ontem, mas estava de péssimo humor, rs. Na enfermaria, peguei outro paciente com leucemia mielóide aguda. Aí não prestei a mínima atenção na aula de pediatria porque estava conversando sobre a organização do chá de bebê da minha amiga. Cada vez entra mais gente na lista, eu escrevi o nome do bebê errado em TODOS os convites, além de ter acrescentado um 1 inexistente no endereço( como eu consigo fazer essas coisas?). Cheguei em casa com sono, mas fui para academia. Consegui ser mais descoordenada do que já sou na aula de Jump, rs. Aí coloquei o pé fora da academia para voltar pra casa e começa a chover, então eu penso "pelo menos ta só chuviscando" e a chuva fica realmente grossa e eu chego encharcada em casa. Tomo banho, vou jantar e brigo com minha irmã, simplesmente porque digo que ela devia considerar ir na festa de formatura dela de segundo grau. Ela acha uma bobagem, mas eu, ow, eu sou a menina que escreveu Formandos de 1977, eu gosto de formaturas. Descubro que o Pingo resolveu tomar banho de chuva também, e não consigo secar ele. Tenho que lavar louças, o que pode ser normal, mas eu realmente odeio, rs. Quando sento então na frente do computador, decido que é melhor dormir, rs.**

**Então é isso pessoal. Eu tenho que começar a estudar para a prova de pediatria e tal, mas prometo postar em breve.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic e aos novos leitores. Por favor, se tiverem um tempinho, mandem review, nem que seja para dar oi. Sou uma pessoa carente, rs.**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês.**

**P.S. E ainda vão fazer um churrasco na minha casa amanhã. As pessoas ignoram o fato de que eu não como carne. **

**P.P.S. Não está betado, irmã tendo aula de piano. Perdão, pelos erros.**

**P.P.P.S. E eu estou com preguiça de ler o que escrevi, o que significa que vão ter mais erros ainda. Prometo repostar amanhã corrigindo tudo, rs.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Caramba eu e James acabamos chamando o Sirius de Sirius, corrigi, rs. Obrigada Paty!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Respondendo:**

**Patty Felton:** Ei você salvou o James, depois que você comentou a minha gafe, e a dele também, fui lá corrigir. Muito obrigada, rs! Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e que minha demora esteja sendo aceitável! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada mesmo!

**Nine Potter: **Filosofia do direito? Tem cara de matéria chata mesmo, rs. Que a Lily é louca todas nós já sabemos, mas ela não é tão doida assim para deixar o James passar, rs. Veja neste cap, rs. Não pretendo matá-los não, acho que posso dizer que amo finais felizes, não saberia escrever uma história sem um. Também sou bastante urbana, rs, apesar de que meu bairro era considerado Zona rural até o ano de 2000. Mero detalhe, rs. Até arranjei uma cama pra Lily neste capítulo. E adoro suas reviews. Fico feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Jaque Weasley:** O bom é que sua imaginação fica melhor do que o que eu escrevi, rs. Morro de rir. Você faz facul de quê? Eu até gosto de pediatria, amo criança levada, elas aprontam comigo, mas tenho pena demais para ser pediatra, acho. Ah eu tinha os desenhos em fita, queria eles em DVD, mas sem grana para isso. Sua irmã é novinha? Ou tipo é que nem eu? Grandinha que ama desenhos antigos? Rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**ZZZMonlightZZZ: **Maninha do meu coração! Obrigada pelos reviews, e boa prova amanhã! Amo você! Beeijinhos infinitos!

**Palas: **Saudades de você e de seus reviews! As provas estão se aproximando? Boas provas! Ah! Eu atualizei rapidinho mesmo, rs. Não consigo guardar capítulo, quero logo postar. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic e do James. Quer dizer tem alguma alma feminina que não goste do James? Porque se este ser existir quero conhecê-la, rs. E você reparou bem, substitui a vassoura pelo cavalo. Muito feliz que esteja gostando. Adorei os reviews. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Blackforever: **Muito feliz que tenha gostado. Foi o Rabicho mesmo, mas eles ainda não sabem, rs. Teremos algumas surpresas, ou pelo menos os personagens terão. Espero que continue agradando. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada.

**Thaty: **Sim, também estava com pena da Lily. Tanto que aliviei a barra dela, e até arranjei uma cama e tal. Agora to com pena do James. Espero que continue gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**De Weasley: **Feliz que esteja gostando. As suas provas estão chegando? Boas provas! Sim, a Lily é uma fracassada como princesa, mas tava com pena dela, resolvi aliviar barra dela neste cap. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Bruna: **Feliz que esteja gostando!Demorei muito para postar? Espero que não! Eu sou uma pessoa viciada nas coisas que faço por natureza, te entendo muito bem. E fico grata pelo elogio, mas eu escrevia muito mal minhas redações, minha única nota abaixo de sete no vestibular, aliás. Realmente não me considero boa de escrita, mas mesmo assim me atrevo a postar fics, porque é muito divertido criar histórias e me comunicar com as pessoas que as lêem. Enfim, beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Boa prova! Espero que tire 10 amanhã! Amei seu comentário. Também ando querendo matar o Rabicho, rs. E acho que James e Lily tão ainda mais fofos neste capítulo, pelo menos na visão fofurística da coisa, rs. Muito obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**_Era uma vez_**

Capítulo 9 – Meio feliz...

A casa de veraneio da família real de Godric's Hollow, para qual estavam seguindo, há muito tempo ficara apenas sob o cuidado dos empregados. James ordenou que Frank fosse à frente para instruir a família de zeladores de que deviam chamar o príncipe de Sirius, e este de príncipe. Sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil, afinal não tinham uma boa reputação por lá. Havia o risco de mandarem um informante avisando ao Rei, mas com sorte já teriam tomado distância quando este chegasse.

- Vamos, Lily, seja mais positiva. – Marlene falava com a princesa enquanto Sirius e James explicavam o caminho para Remus, caso se perdessem. – Poderia ter sido bem pior.

- Você fala isto porque não teve de dormir em uma árvore. – Lily se espreguiçou novamente. – Estou com o corpo todo doído. – Marlene apenas sorriu. – Tenho certeza que ele - apontou para James que ria de algo que Sirius falava. – só estava tentando me castigar. – e num tom de sussurro acrescentou. – Ou quem sabe me matar? Afinal eu poderia ter caído da arvore e quebrado o pescoço.

- Bom ele poderia ter te entregado ao Malfoy também. – Marlene falou sarcástica.

- Ele não teria garantia de minha morte. - Ela disse em um tom sombrio quando Remus se aproximou delas.

- Será que poderíamos combinar a morte da princesa mais tarde? – Remus disse sério arrancando um sorriso das amigas. – Vamos seguindo viagem.

Lily quis subir no cavalo sozinha, com a ajuda de uma pedra, mas James que já estava montado, repetiu o que fez no dia anterior, posicionando-a entre a guia e ele mesmo, sentada de lado. Sirius, Marlene e Remus vinham atrás.

O clima estava agradável, o calor não estava tão forte e corria uma brisa refrescante por entre as árvores onde cavalgavam. Lily acabou dormindo abraçada a James, afinal não fora fácil a noite da árvore. O príncipe apesar de cansado conduzia o cavalo com velocidade, afinal isto era o que fazia melhor e com mais prazer.

Sirius conseguia manter uma conversa com Marlene que segurava firme em suas costas para não cair. Era inevitável não se sentir atraído por ela. Não sabia por quanto tempo sua lealdade a James, e amor a própria vida, iriam evitar que ele perdesse a cabeça.

-Você conhece o Amus há quanto tempo?- ele perguntou tentando manter a conversa num nível suportável.

- Nossa! O conheço há tanto tempo que nem sei...- Marlene respondeu pensativa. – Por quê?

- Confia nele? – Sirius perguntou diretamente.

- Ah, confio sim.- Marlene suspirou. – Realmente não tem possibilidades de ele querer entregar a Lily para aquele monstro. — Sirius virou a cabeça para trás e assentiu. – Aliás, não sei como alguém pode querer mal a ela.

- Se ela tratar todos os pretendentes dela como trata o Pontas...- Sirius brincou enquanto desviava de uma pedra e fazia sinal para que James e Remus que agora estavam atrás desviassem também.

- Então o seu amigo realmente é um pretendente? – Marlene inquiriu curiosa.

- Ah! Pensei que estivesse claro. – Sirius mantinha o tom de brincadeira. – Nunca vi meu amigo tão empenhado em manter alguém fora de confusões, isso levando em conta, que geralmente ele é o grande causador delas.

- Acho que ela gosta dele. – Marlene falou em tom de segredo. – Mas nego até a morte se contar que eu te falei isso.

Cavalgaram mais algum tempo conversando agora sobre a casa de veraneio. Sirius tinha sorte de morar com os Potter desde de que tinha cinco anos de idade, assim sabia exatamente como era a casa.

Quando o sol estava realmente forte marcando o meio do dia, eles começaram a avistar uma linda casa. John, Catherine e seu filho Sam estavam a espera junto ao portão. Frank sorriu em sinal de que eles haviam concordado em não denunciá-los, pelo menos por enquanto.

Lily que havia acordado somente há meia hora, desceu de Raio de sol antes mesmo que James. Estava encantada com a possibilidade de comer , tomar um belo banho e poder dormir numa cama. Tinha também o fato de que a casa era linda e a família de criados parecia tão acolhedora.

Esperou que Marlene descesse do cavalo e então correu puxando a amiga pela mão em direção a casa.

-Qual de vocês é a princesa? – Jonh perguntou com um sorriso agradável.

- Sei que é decepcionante, mas sou eu. – Lily sorriu de volta. Sam cumprimentou -as e foi ajudar James, Sirius e Remus com os cavalos. – Esta é Marlene, minha melhor amiga.

Catherine ofereceu para que lhes mostrasse o quarto onde elas ficariam. Todos na família eram extremamente loiros, tinham sardas e pareciam muito felizes em ter visitantes na casa outra vez.

- Não acreditei quando Frank veio nos informar que o Príncipe estava a caminho com alguns amigos. – Ela foi tagarelando na fernte enquanto Marlene e Lily a seguiam. As paredes eram brancas, havia uma grande sala com sofás luxuosos na entrada. Depois seguiram numa escada de madeira, chegando a um longo corredor cheio de portas. – Aqui é um ótimo lugar para se fugir do calor do verão, além de termos uma vista maravilhosa de nossas janelas.

- Realmente é encantadora. – Elogiou Marlene.

- Depois que os meninos se perderam nesta floresta.- Catherine gostava de falar, isto era um fato.- Sam ainda era pequeno quando isto aconteceu, pensei que nunca mais teríamos um membro da família real por aqui.

-Acho que não há mais riscos de eles se perderem na floresta. – Falou Lily confortando-a, quando finalmente ela abriu uma das portas mostrando-as o quarto onde ficariam.

- Frank me disse que perderam a mala na viagem. – Disse Catherine fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – Separei alguns vestidos de quando era mais jovens, nada digno de uma princesa, mas...

- São ótimos. – Disse Lily com honestidade sentando-se na cama. – Muito obrigada.

-Espero que não se ofendam, mas como foram parar nesta viagem? – Fez outro sinal negativo avaliando-as. – Olhem só o estado de vocês. – suspirou- Preparei o banho, nesta porta ao lado é o banheiro. Vou descer e terminar de preparar a comida, vocês devem estar famintos.

Catherine saiu do quarto deixando-as sozinhas. Lily jogou-se na cama. Marlene anunciou que então seria a primeira a tomar banho, a ruiva apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda deitada na cama.

* * *

Estavam todos já de banho tomado e muito bem alimentados na varanda da casa observando a noite chegar. Sam trouxe um baralho que entreteve Sirius, Remus e Frank naquele final de tarde. Lily conversa com Catherine e Jonh sobre Hogwats, Marlene fazia breves comentários. James estava em pé junto a pilastra apenas observando tudo.

Era bom se sentir em casa, mas sabia que no dia seguinte teriam de partir. Sua vontade era parar o tempo e poder ficar ali naquela casa, ao lado de Lily, com seus amigos, aquela familia tão aconchegante. Mas não podia simplesmente esquecer Petúnia, Alice e abandonar Hogwarts.

Talvez se derrotasse Voldemort o Rei Evans o perdoasse por não querer se casar com sua filha mais velha e até mesmo por ter mentido por tanto tempo. Quem sabe até permitiria que ele namorasse com Lily? Suspirou contemplando agora a floresta. O Rei poderia até perdoá-lo, o difícil mesmo seria a princesa fazer o mesmo. Isto tudo considerando o fato de seu próprio pai não matá-lo antes, quando souber de tudo que ele e Sirius tinham aprontado desta vez.

Havia pensado em deixar Lily e Marlene na casa. Mas tinha medo que Voldemort as descobrissem ali, ou que elas arranjassem um jeito de ir atrás deles. Mas no fundo sabia que o principal motivo para não conseguir deixá-las ali, era porque ele não queria ficar longe da princesa caçula.

Levou um susto quando ela apareceu na sua frente. Lily parecia com ótimo humor, radiante de felicidade. Ele sorriu para ela.

- Não vai dormir?- Ela mostrou o resto da varanda às suas costas vazio. – Não está pensando em se perder na floresta de novo, não é? Porque Catherine...

-Lily, eu...- estava pensando em dizer, acho melhor você ficar aqui. Ou então, eu sou o príncipe, mas me arrependo amargamente de ter mentido para você. Mas ela se antecipou levando a mão até o rosto dele limpando uma sujeira imperceptível.

Ele segurou a mão dela antes que a retirasse e com a outra mão a trouxe pela cintura para mais perto. Não tinha como frear seus sentimentos por ela. Beijou-a e foi correspondido. A princesa enlaçou o pescoço dele e ele a abraçou com mais força.

- É melhor irmos dormir. – Lily disse se afastando depois de alguns beijos um pouco mais calorosos.

Ela se afastou um pouco, mas ele a segurou pela mão fazendo-a se virar para encará-lo. James ainda estava encostado na pilastra da varanda.

- Aconteça o que acontecer...- Ela fez sinal para que proceguisse. – Não duvide que eu te amo.

- Infelizmente...- Ela sorriu. – tenho de admitir que é recíproco.

Ele tentou puxá-la para um novo beijo, mas a princesa se desvencilhou entrando na casa. James sentou-se no chão e ainda ficou pensando nas possibilidades que aquilo tudo tinha de dar certo, antes de finalmente subir para dormir.

* * *

- Não acredito que já vão embora...- Catherine reclamava e John fazia coro.

Estavam todos na mesa de madeira rústica da cozinha comendo o café da manhã preparado com tanto carinho e empenho. Eles voltariam a viagem logo depois do almoço.

- Prometo que venho visitá-la. – Marlene falou sorridente. – Vamos sentir muita falta de vocês também.

Lily e Sirius também confortavam a família com palavras de consolo enquanto Remus e Frank conversavam em sussurros com James.

-Agora você enlouqueceu de vez...- Frank apesar de sussurrar tinha um tom extremamente bravo.

- Não sei do que vocês estão falando. – James disse tentando escapar com um pedaço de pão na boca.

- Pontas, não nos chame de idiotas. – falou Remus num tom menos ranzinza.- Nós vimos Lily te dando um beijo de bom dia, e você acariciando o rosto dela.

- Você vai casar com a irmã dela!- Frank falou em tom acusatório.

James engasgou com o pão. – Vocês poderiam parar de me lembrar disso?

- Pontas, sei que você não quer este casamento, mas a Lily não merece...- Remus não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Eu sei Aluado. – James lançou um olhar carrancudo para os dois. – Eu simplesmente não pude evitar me apaixonar por ela, entenderam? E fiquem tranqüilos, eu pretendo dar um jeito de não me casar com Petúnia.

- E qual é o plano? – Remus disse esperançoso.

- Ainda estou bolando um. – James respondeu impaciente.

- Dê um exemplo? – Falou Frank descrente.

- Bom eu poderia derrotar Voldemort e fugir com ela. E sei que ela não vai entender o porque estaríamos fugindo, mas até lá eu invento alguma coisa. – tentou dar um sorriso confiante para o plano que inventara naquele exato momento.

Remus suspirou. – Espero que isso não acabe em mortes. – Disse Frank exasperado.

Depois do almoço todos se despediram da família de criados. Eles haviam pegado a carruagem que ficava na casa e também mantimentos. Faltava pouco para chegarem até o local combinado para a batalha com Voldemort.

Catherine, John e Sam acenaram até que a carruagem desaparecesse por entre as árvores.

**Nota da autora: **

**Ei! Olha eu aqui! Sei que demorei mais que o de costume, mas sexta fiz uma prova pra estágio e aí tive que fingir que eu estudo, sabe como é. Não tenho chance de passar, mas pelo menos serve de experiência, rs.**

**Gostei deste capítulo, apesar de ter ficado menor do que eu queria. Pena do James! Aliviei o sofrimento da Lily, dei até uma cama pra ela, olha só, rs! Espero que continuem gostando.**

**Este capítulo vai dedicado pra minha irmã e pra Cristal que farão prova de vestibular amanhã, e para todas as outras pessoas que também farão. Boa prova!**

**É isso aí pessoal, sem muitas novidades. Obrigada as pessoas lindas que lêem minha fic, às que adicionam no favoritos, às que adicionam no alert e às que deixam review.**

**Um review alegra muita gente, dois reviews alegram muito mais, três reviews alegram muita gente, quatro reviews alegram, alegram, alegram, alegram muito mais..... Comuniquem-se, please!**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês!**

**P.S. estou bem escrevendo uma nova fic! Quer dizer, escrevendo na minha cabeça, rs!**

**P.P.S. O titulo babaca deste capítulo se refere ao meio desta história, que é feliz, rs. **

**P.P.P.S. Mais uma vez sem beta, perdão pelos erros.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Respondedo( atenção: a autora estava com sono):**

**Luisa Santos: **Olá! Tudo bem? Saudades! Feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Não demorei, demorei? Também acho que o James devia chegar para Lily e falar. Mas homens são simplesmente seres complicados de entender. Muitíssimo obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.

**Nine Potter: **Olá! Tudo bem? Cara odeio quando falta luz! Eu sei bem o que é isso! E não sei até quando esta felicidade dos dois dura não, viu? Acho que você vai gostar do Sirius neste capítulo, rs. Eu escrevi o prólogo e o primeiro capítulo da fic que to bolando, rs. Isso porque deveria estar estudando! Desculpe a demora! Beijinhos infinitos e muitíssimo obrigada!

**Blackforever: **Olá! Tudo bem? Pois é! Pena do James! Se eu fosse ele me casava com a Lily numa dessas igrejas de povoado, rs. E depois chegava já casado! Tudo bem que ela ia ter de saber o nome verdadeiro dele antes e tal, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Jaque Weasley:** Olá! Tudo bem? Ow, vc faz medicina? Que lindo, primeira pessoa de fic que encontro que faz med. Em que período você ta? Gosta mais de quê? Morro de rir de seu review, rs. Adoro sua imaginação, a Lily pode usar o James de cama, ow! E o James é péssimo com planos! Sirius agiu mais neste cap, rs..Muitíssimo obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Palas:** Olá! Tudo bem? Eu também vejo desenho da Barbie! Mas o meu preferido mesmo é o diário da Barbie, rs. E eu ainda tenho 3 anos a mais, rs. Se eu postar antes do final do mês falo novamente, mas se não postar, boa prova, faça com calma, muitas energias positivas! Beijinhos infinitos e muitíssimo obrigada!

**Paty Felton: **Olá! Tudo bem? Att rápido o suficiente? Espero não demorar na próxima, mas não posso prometer nada. Ainda bem mesmo que você me avisou de meu erro, rs. Eu amo casais apaixonados, rs, nem sou romântica, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**De Weasley: **Olá! Tudo bem? Eles são lindos, não é? Quer dizer não só o Sirius e o James são lindos, rs. O amor de Lily e James é lindo, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada e beijinhos infinitos!

**Cristal Evans: **Olá! Tudo bem? Mega feliz que você tenha ido bem! AEE! Vou continuar com as energias positivas! Que lindo o seu "James", eu já estou imaginando a cena, Cristal em pé, James ajoelhado declamando a poesia! Lindo! Também acho que deveriam parar de lembrar o pobre coitado do James dos problemas futuros que ele terá, rs. Deixa ele aproveitar o presente, rs. Muitíssimo obrigada e beijinhos infinitos.

**Bruna ou bruh prongs: **Olá! Tudo bem? Olha quando você posta, aos poucos os leitores vão aparecendo e comentando, isso te dá mais vontade de escrever e compartilhar isso com os leitores, é muito legal. Eu diria que mais que legal, é viciante, rs. Posta sim, você não vai se arrepender! São sobre Lily e James? Espero que goste deste cap! Beijinhos infinitos e muitíssimo obrigada!

**Perdão pelas respostas curtas.**

**Era uma vez**

Capítulo 10 – De volta a realidade.

A nova carruagem era menor que a anterior, no entanto com um pouco de boa vontade foi possível acomodar os seis e mais seus poucos pertences. No interior da cabine só cabiam quatro pessoas, mas do banco de condutor cabiam mais duas.

Lily queria conduzir a carruagem a qualquer custo, mas ninguém mais pareceu achar esta uma boa idéia. O cabelo ruivo da princesa chamariam a atenção para sua identidade, o melhor era ela ficar fora de vista dentro da cabine.

A princesa reclamara tanto que Marlene implorou para ir no banco de condutora ao lado de Remus. A morena achara que agora que a amiga parecia admitir seus sentimentos pelo amigo do príncipe, as discussões iriam ser mais raras. No entanto, as discussões pareciam ainda mais calorosas.

Era bom estar no banco da condução. O vento parecia vir de encontro a eles, que sentiam seus cabelos serem levados para trás. A vista também era bonita, apesar de monótona, às vezes viam coelhos que logo se escondiam na mata. Outras vezes eram animais maiores.

- Acha que ainda vamos demorar muito para chegarmos? – Marlene perguntou enquanto observava atentamente o caminho a sua frente. Estava ajudando Remus a avistar qualquer sinal de perigo.

- Não muito. – Remus suspirou. – Ainda não sei bem o que estamos fazendo...

- Como assim? – Marlene perguntou confusa. – Estamos perdidos?

- Não, Lene. – Ele sorriu para ela, mas logo depois assumiu uma expressão mais seria. – Este Voldemort quer a princesa. E o que estamos fazendo? Estamos levando-a de encontro a ele.

- Mas o príncipe vai derrotá-lo! – Marlene falou confiante. Como Remus continuou calado, perguntou com mais duvida. – Não vai?

- Quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas, Lene, elas tendem a agir com as emoções. – Remus continuou em seu tom serio apesar de lançar um sorriso para amiga. – Numa batalha temos que agir com a razão. Temo pelo príncipe também.

Marlene ficou calada por alguns minutos. Como se digerisse o que acabara de escutar.

- Não sabia que o Príncipe estava apaixonado. – Remus a olhou de relance. Era obvio que James estava apaixonado pensou. E então se lembrou que Marlene achava que estavam falando de Sirius. – Certo ele vai se casar, mas não me parece morrer de amores por Petúnia.

Remus foi incapaz de conter uma gargalhada. Marlene não via graça. Seu coração disparara com a simples visão de beijos apaixonados de Sirius e Petúnia. Ambos controlaram-se.

- Bem, é impossível morrer de amores por Petúnia, Lene. – Remus falou vagamente. – Dê um desconto ao príncipe.

- Mas você disse que ele estava apaixonado. – Seu coração agora batia ainda mais forte. Que espécie de brincadeira era esta?

- Estava me referindo ao Pontas. – Remus falou dando mais atenção aos cavalos já que agora faziam uma subida.

-Mas eu ouvi você dizer que o Príncipe estava apaixonado. – Marlene reclamou. – Que eu saiba o Pontas não é o príncipe!

-Desculpe, Lene. – Remus falou com pouca atenção. – fiz confusão.

Marlene não falou mais nada, mas enquanto observava as paisagens pelas quais passavam sua cabeça trabalhava. Por que Remus dissera que o Príncipe estava apaixonado? Será que Almofadinhas tinha um outro amor que não Petúnia? Agora além de seu coração bater forte, seu estomago doía.

* * *

Após a discussão James e Lily permaneceram emburrados dentro da cabine. Sentados lado a lado, cada um voltava-se para sua janela e além da expressão carrancuda mantinham os braços fechados. Já haviam horas de viagem sem trocar uma só palavra.

Frank cochilava, aproveitando o silêncio. Sirius desistiu de tentar dormir e começou a tentar conversar com os dois a sua frente.

- Parecem duas crianças de três anos de idade. – Disse e tanto Lily quanto James voltaram-se para ele com expressões confusas. – Eu falei que vocês dois, parecem duas crianças de três anos de idade.

- Então vossa alteza acabou de nascer? – Perguntou Lily com uma sobrancelha suspensa. James riu desafiando Sirius a responder melhor.

- Não sou eu que brigo a cada dois minutos. – Acusou Sirius com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Muitos adultos brigam diariamente. – James argumentou incerto de sua defesa.

- Adultos que não amadureceram. – Explicou Sirius.

- O que me diz de Voldemort, então? – James o provocou. Lily encarou Sirius, duvidando de uma resposta.

- Não me surpreenderia se encontrasse uma criança de três anos comandando os comensais. – Sirius riu de si mesmo, enquanto James e Lily o olhavam assustados. Ele era mais louco do que pensavam. – Aqueles comensais que usam capuz para esconder o tamanho pequeno de seus cérebros.

James riu, sendo acompanhado de Lily. Sirius ficou observando-os em suas gargalhadas. Viu James secar uma lagrima que escorreu pelo rosto da princesa, de tanto rir. Imediatamente ficaram sérios.

Como Frank ainda dormia, e seu melhor amigo estava ocupado beijando uma princesa, Sirius abriu a janela que comunicava a cabine com o banco condutor.

- Alguma novidade por aí? – Remus perguntou sem desviar os olhos dos cavalos.

- Nada demais. – Sirius olhou para dentro da cabine e Lily e James ainda trocavam caricias. Olhou então para Marlene que parecia pálida. – Acabou que você estava certa sobre sua amiga!

- É? – Marlene falou aflita. Sobre o que ele tava falando? Agora que havia compreendido que gostava do príncipe parecia impossível parecer natural perto dele. Ou até mesmo compreender o que ele estava falando.

-Bom pelo que andei vendo aqui, posso dizer que Lily realmente gosta do Pontas. – Ele disse divertido. A menina, no entanto, apenas lhe lançou um sorriso nervoso.

- Você está bem, Lene? – Agora Sirius estava preocupado. Ela estava realmente pálida. Remus olhou para os dois com o canto dos olhos.

- Está escurecendo, vamos acampar aqui. – Começou a preparar os cavalos para frearem.

* * *

Assim que pararam Sirius saiu da carruagem e ajudou Marlene a descer do acento ao lado de Remus. Ela teve de se apoiar nele para não cair. Ele a olhou preocupado.

- Vamos, tem um rio aqui perto. – Sirius a pegou pela mão. – Você precisa de um pouco de água fresca.

Ela apenas deixou-se levar por entre as árvores. Não estava se sentindo bem. Saber que havia uma grande possibilidade de Sirius estar apaixonado verdadeiramente por Petúnia ou até mesmo por uma desconhecida a fez ver como ela o desejava verdadeiramente. Sentia-se péssima com o fato de cobiçar o noivo alheio e ainda ser rejeitada por este.

Chegaram a margem do rio. Sirius encheu sua garrafa e deu para que Marlene bebesse a água.

* * *

Agora que sabiam que estavam sendo perseguidos teriam de acender a fogueira num lugar mais distante do acampamento. Frank ficara próximo a carruagem esperando que Marlene e Sirius voltassem.

* * *

Lily esquentava na fogueira um pernil que Catherine havia dado para eles. Enquanto ela prestava bastante atenção para dourar a carne e não deixá-la torrar, Remus e James conversavam entre sussurros.

- Eu não quero te desesperar, Pontas. – Remus argumentou. – Mas é uma loucura trazermos ela conosco.

- Eu sei Aluado. – James falou exasperado enquanto observava Lily. – Mas você acha mesmo que ela não viria atrás de nós? Acho que pelo menos assim posso protegê-la.

- Pontas, você sabe que ....- Remus não conseguiu terminar de falar.

- Eu sei Aluado. – Ele olhou para o amigo. – Sei que estou errado também. Mas prometo que ela ficará bem. Certo?

Remus decidiu não falar mais nada. A cada dia temia mais pelo futuro.

* * *

Marlene estava sentada junto a margem do Rio com os pés para trás. Sirius havia arregaçado as calças até os joelhos e sentou-se na margem com os pés imersos na água límpida do rio. Eles ficaram calados a maior parte do tempo.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – Ele olhou para a menina ao seu lado. Pelo menos não estava mais pálida.

- Um pouco. – Marlene disse sinceramente.

- Você me assustou! – Sirius tentou esconder sua real preocupação com um tom divertido.

- Não foi minha intenção. – Ela disse ainda cabisbaixa. – Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – disse serio e depois acrescentou sorrindo. – Só não prometo responder.

- Certo. – Ela conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso. – Você se apaixonou por Petúnia?

- Petúnia? – Ele falou incrédulo com uma careta.

- É com ela que vai se casar...- Marlene o lembrou timidamente.

- Isto se Voldemort não a tiver matado antes. – Marlene arregalou os olhos. – Estou brincando, Lene. – Olhou para frente observando a outra margem do rio, que ficava bem distante. Depois olhou para ela novamente. – Na verdade eu não gosto de Petúnia.

- Mas vai se casar com ela...- Marlene concluiu por ele.

Sirius a observou cautelosamente. Desta vez ela manteve o olhar querendo saber a verdade.

- O Rei progamou um casamento sem que eu soubesse, você acha isto justo? – Sirius perguntou honestamente. Marlene fez que não com a cabeça. – Não sei como isto tudo vai acabar, Lene, mas... eu não vou me casar com Petúnia, com toda certeza não.

- Então por que Remus disse que o príncipe estava apaixonado? – Marlene viu que ele lhe respondera com honestidade. Uma ponta de felicidade começou a invadi-la.

Sirius riu por um momento. Remus deve ter se confundido pensou. Olhou para Marlene, era perceptível que o interesse que ele tinha por ela era recíproco. Inclinou-se em direção a morena.

* * *

Lily resolvera mostrar para James que sabia o caminho de volta para o acampamento. Saiu correndo na frente dele e este foi atrás dela. Remus havia voltado com Pernil e raio de sol à frente.

- Lily! – Ele gritava para que ela parasse. Estava tomando a direção errada. Indo para o rio.

No entanto a princesa continuou. Até que avistou duas pessoas por entre as árvores. Quando finalmente chegou mais perto, ficou imóvel.

Viu o príncipe inclinando-se em direção a uma Marlene estática. Viu ele aproximar seus lábios dos dela. E não teve dúvidas quando o beijo começou a acontecer que ele vinha das duas partes.

James finalmente a alcançou. Não reparou que a princesa estava de boca aberta.

- Almofadinhas tem razão, às vezes você parece ter três anos de idade. - James falou apoiando as mãos na perna e tomando fôlego. Olhou então para Lily. – O que aconteceu? – Então acompanhou o olhar dela. Ajeitou os óculos para poder enxergar melhor e enfim praguejou: - eu vou matar o Sirius.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês?**

"**E agora José?" O que eles vão inventar? O que acontecerá? Não sei o que prefiro, ficar aqui em casa nesta calmaria relativa ou quem sabe sofrer com o peso do sangue azul. Rs. Acho que se eu levasse um James ou um Sirius de brinde, escolheria sem duvidas a vida difícil do sangue azul!**

**Eu sei que não estou falando coisa com coisa. Já estou com sono, rs. Tava relendo a fic aqui e vi que meus personagens são realmente infantis. Mas vocês não podiam esperar outra coisa de uma autora de 23 anos, rs. A minha vizinha de 15 anos me falou na segunda feira, quando estávamos na academia, que não me reconheceu no sábado. Segundo ela porque eu não estava com minha habitual cara de criança. Realmente muito animador, rs.**

**Como eu disse estou trebada de sono e vou escrever coisas cada vez mais incompreensíveis. É melhor eu não me estender muito.**

**Eu teoricamente vou ter menos tempo de escrever e postar até dia 17 de dezembro. Isto porque tenho prova de pediatria de vinte e pouco de novembro – percebam que não sei a data, quem dirá a matéria. Prova de tudo que eu dei em clinica até hoje dia 15 de dez e prova de uma matéria muito chata que parece direito ( patologia forense) dia 17. Isso porque eu estou contando em não ficar em prova final e tal.**

**Mas na prática a coisa é diferente. Incrível como a vontade de escrever brota quando mais eu tenho que estudar. Então eu deixo em aberto a data da próxima postagem.**

**Quando você está na rua e um desconhecido te da um sorriso, não dá vontade de sorrir de volta? Pois apenas um sorriso é às vezes o que precisamos para animar uma pessoa. E eu estava aqui pensando que um review é como um sorriso. Os sorrisos de vocês iluminam o meu dia. Obrigada!E... Sorriam!rs. **

**Meus amores, queria pedir muito obrigada a todos que lêem esta coisa tosca que escrevo, rs. Beijinhos infinitos no coração de vocês!**

**P.S. Perdão, eu estou com sono**

**P.P.S. Sem betar, amanhã qd chegar da faculdade tento corrigir.**

**P.P.P.S. Acho que nesta cap deveria ter um selo: O sindicato dos leitores de fic adverte, a autora está com sono. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Respondendo:**

**Jaque Weasley : **Ei! Dê um desconto estava com sono, rs. Certamente que tanto Sirius e James são presentes dignos de ser colocados embaixo da árvore de natal e arrancar sorrisos de crianças como nós, rs. Tente ser uma boa menina até Dezembro quem sabe assim ele aceite sua cartinha, rs. Detalhe que o Remus que saiu mais ileso desta confusão, rs. Espero que goste da reação deles neste capítulo.E talvez precisemos salvar o James assim que ele encontrar a Lily no próximo cap, ops, falando demais, rs. Sério que já achou mais gente que faz méd? Tenho que procurar pelo fanfiction! Então, eu estou no sétimo período. Estou dando medicina interna III, pediatria I e Patologia forense. Só vou ter psiquiatria no nono período. Bom assim, eu amo clinica de um modo geral. Gosto de pediatria, mas acho que vou fazer mesmo é medicina de famí rodando no ambulatório de dermatologia, mas patologia de dermato é muito chato mesmo. E de Cirurgia só dei Cirurgia experimentai no quinto período. Vou ter cirurgia só no oitavo. Qual a sua universidade? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Blackforever: **Vai por mim deixa que esses dois se entendem sozinhos, e James é que nem marido e mulher, o melhor é não meter a colher. Ok, velho isso, rs. Certeza absoluta que a Lily vai ficar brava, rs. Espero que goste da reação deles, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Paty Felton: **O James ta nervoso porque agora que o Sirius beijou a Lene, a Lily vai questionar um monte de coisas sobre o casamento dele com a irmã pondo em riscos o seu disfarce. Já que ele sabe muito bem o que precisa fazer para o Sirius poder ficar em paz com a Lene, contar a verdade, rs. Entendeu? Só que as coisas ainda pioram neste capítulo, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty:** Que ótimo que gostou! Mega feliz! A confusão só aumenta neste cap, rs. Espero que goste. Sim faço medicina, e você já está na faculdade? Ou ta na escola? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

Normal 0 21 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} h1 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; text-indent:27.0pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:1; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-font-kerning:0pt; font-style:italic;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} /* List Definitions */ list l0 {mso-list-id:1484930077; mso-list-type:hybrid; mso-list-template-ids:-1423554818 880682086 68550659 68550661 68550657 68550659 68550661 68550657 68550659 68550661;} list l0:level1 {mso-level-start-at:0; mso-level-number-format:bullet; mso-level-text:-; mso-level-tab-stop:48.0pt; mso-level-number-position:left; margin-left:48.0pt; text-indent:-18.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} ol {margin-bottom:0cm;} ul {margin-bottom:0cm;} -- **Gabriela Black ****: **Que bom que está gostando! Mega feliz! Ah! Eu amo as fics da Silverghost também, comecei a ler fics pelas fics dela! Que bom que eu e meus personagens não somos os únicos infantis por aqui, rs. Mas é mais divertido ser criança, né? E isso não é desculpa conformista, rs. Pode falar, menina, por mim, quanto mais melhor, rs. Espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Palas: **Sorrindo de volta! AEE! Veja Encantada quando tiver tempo também, muito bom! Sim eu adoro Drummond, rs! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Ninguém supera a fofura de Lily e James né? Amo esses dois, não tem jeito, rs. Suas provas estão perto? Se forem antes de eu postar novamente, boa prova! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Nine Potter : **Ow, suas reviews estão sempre ótimas não precisa esperar um momento de imaginação! Feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e sinto informar que as coisas vão piorar ainda mais, rs. Você me add no orkut? É bom saber que não é só eu e meus personagens que somos infantis, rs. E é bom saber que compreende meu sono, rs. Eu criaria James e Sirius também, com toda certeza, rs. Pode continuar escrevendo bastante, eu gosto e muito. Boas provas da facul e do concurso! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**BellaBlack 15: **Olá! Tudo bem? Seja bem- vinda a esta loucura, rs! James e Lily são o casal mais fofo deste mundo inteiro. Sou total e irrevogavelmente viciada neste casal, rs. Espero que continue gostando, fiquei mega feliz com a sua review! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Oi menina! Feliz aniversário novamente! Parabéns pela prova e já desejo boa prova novamente! Inacreditável que o Remus esteja saindo impune né? Rs. Mas ele não fez por mal. Lene também parece um pouco comigo, preciso pegar um pouco da autoconfiança da Lily, rs. Rindo demais com seus comentários! Pois é as pessoas não conseguem entender que todos merecem ser felizes né? As coisas ainda complicam mais neste capítulo. Espero que goste, rs. Seu cap ficou ótimo! E vou precisar de sorte mesmo nestas provas, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Bruh prongs:** Olá! Que bom que está gostando! Espero que goste deste também! Boas provas! E assim que der ( qd terminar pediatria) eu leio a sua fic, só leio e escrevo sobre a era marota, é viciante, né? Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**_Era uma vez_**

Capítulo 11 – Revelações.

-Eu vou matar o Sirius.

Lily conseguiu desviar sua atenção da cena no mínimo perturbadora a sua frente. Ele estava tão atônito quanto ela. Certamente ver a sua melhor amiga beijar o futuro marido de sua irmã, que só para piorar estava seqüestrada, faria qualquer pessoa perder o controle. Mas escutara ele dizendo que iria matar a si mesmo. E como se o suicídio já não fosse um exagero, ele ainda se referiu a si mesmo em terceira pessoa.

James finalmente retornou a si e percebeu que a princesa parara de contemplar Sirius e Marlene, e agora olhava fixamente para ele. Sem entender começou a se desculpar pelo amigo.

- Olha Lily. – Começou passando as mãos pelos cabelos procurando desesperadamente compreensão. – O príncipe nunca quis se casar. Não com Petúnia, pelo menos. – Não sabia agora se estava defendendo Sirius ou a si mesmo. – O Rei o obrigou, pois achava que só assim este poderia amadurecer.

- E numa espécie de vingança ele beija a melhor amiga da irmã de sua futura esposa. – Lily estava começando a aumentar o tom de sua voz. – E veja como a oportunidade surgiu! Justamente quando a princesa foi raptada!

-Na verdade... – Ele buscava desesperadamente as palavras. Naquele estado de tensão em que ambos se encontravam não ouviram cavalos se aproximando.

- Na verdade o que? – Lily o desafiava a arranjar uma defesa para seu amigo.

James mal conseguiu absorver a frase dita por Lily, quando foram cercados por quatro cavalos. Peter lançou uma corda sobre a Princesa laçando-a como se esta fosse uma presa. James colocou sua espada em punho.

- Não se atreva – Disse Malfoy saltando de seu cavalo e colocando sua própria espada sob o pescoço de Lily. – Desarme-se ou eu a mato.

James colocou sua espada no chão. Não tinha como Sirius escutá-los dali. Olhou a sua volta, além de Peter e Malfoy haviam mais cinco homens que ele não conhecia. Pensou na faca escondida sob sua manga. Ele a retirou da bota enquanto abaixava-se para colocar a espada no chão. Tinha uma única chance, mas para isso Malfoy teria de se aproximar alguns milímetros...

- Foi muito fácil achar vocês aqui. – Disse Malfoy sorridente. – Peter nos disse que costumavam seguir o rio...

Lily lançou um olhar indignado para Peter. Como ele pudera traí-los desta forma era o que ela indagava. James, no entanto, tentava se aproximar com passos imperceptíveis de Malfoy. Teria de agir rápido, acerta-lo com a faca, chutar o homem as suas costas, desviar de Peter e roubar Lily e o cavalo de Malfoy. No entanto teve seu raciocínio interrompido.

- Por que não diz a verdade para a princesa antes de partirmos? – Perguntou Malfoy ainda com a faca encostada no pescoço de Lily. A ruiva tentava controlar seu medo e mantinha uma pose soberana. – Não era isso que ela perguntava quando chegamos?

James arregalou os olhos. Peter soltou uma leve risada.

- Fizemos uma visita a Godric's Hollow... – Peter começou a contar sua história como se estivesse falando com grandes amigos. James segurou com mais firmeza o cabo de sua faca, ainda sob a manga.-O Rei ficou bastante feliz em receber os homens que seu filho estava coordenando para uma missão bastante difícil.

- O que você fez? – O príncipe perguntou entre dentes. Como pudera um dia confiar em uma criatura tão cruel.

- Nada. – Peter continuou em seu tom amigável. Malfoy ria, enquanto Lily tentava entender o que estava sendo dito. – Só fomos lá procurar abrigo, dissemos apenas a verdade. Que tínhamos nos perdido...Nem imagina a surpresa que tivemos quando vimos as pinturas da família real.

- Pare Peter! – Malfoy ordenou. James estava pálido. Lily olhava para ele em busca de informações, mas só ficava a cada minuto mais confusa e preocupada. – Vamos dar a chance de ele mesmo contar para a Princesa...

James desviou os olhos para os pés. Não tinha escapatória, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam de sua boca. Faltava saliva.

-Estamos perdendo tempo demais. – Falou um homem mais velho. – Quando vai parar de se divertir, Malfoy? O lorde quer ver a princesa ainda hoje.

Lucius lançou um olhar raivoso para o homem que queria acabar com sua pequena vingança. Depois olhou novamente para o cabisbaixo James e sorriu. – Se vossa alteza não falar, eu mesmo terei de contar.

- Vossa alteza? – Lily repetiu confusa. A espada já não estava tão rente a seu pescoço.

- Isso mesmo. – Peter falou com gosto. – Ele estava enganando você este tempo todo.

James observou os olhos verdes de Lily ávidos de esperança procurando pelos seus. Foi incapaz de manter o olhar por muito tempo.

- Para fugir do casamento com sua irmã, suponho. – Malfoy continuava em seu tom vitorioso. – Ele pediu ao melhor amigo, Sirius Black, para que este fingisse ser o príncipe.

Lily ainda tinha esperanças de que James de repente começasse uma grande gargalhada e falasse que todos estavam loucos. Mas não houve gargalhada, quando ele finalmente voltou a encarar seus olhos foi para confirmar tudo aquilo.

- Perdoe-me! – Não era somente um pedido. Ele quase implorou, mesmo que só tenha dito duas vezes.

Malfoy e os outros riam com gosto e com isso se distraíram, deixaram ainda mais espaço entre a espada e Lily. Esta abaixou-se desvencilhando-se. James sorriu ao vê-la escapando de Malfoy e vindo em sua direção. Tirou a faca da manga. Seu sorriso desfez-se quando a Princesa acertou o primeiro soco em seu tórax.

- Nunca mais dirija a palavra a minha pessoa! – Ela berrava. Os comensais haviam se recuperado e agora os cercavam. Certos de que ambos não teriam escapatória riam.

- Quando estivermos a salvos eu deixo você continuar me batendo, sei que mereço. – James disse em um sussurro, enquanto usava sua força para enlaçar a cintura da princesa e jogar sua faca na árvore atrás deles.

Com um pulo pendurou-se no cabo da faca agora fixada a árvore. Ainda segurando Lily golpeou os comensais com os pés. Lily o escalou e ao chegar no galho da arvore começou a pegar a maçãs jogando-as com toda força sobre as cabeças dos comensais ainda não derrubados por James.

Quando estavam todos no chão, cada um pegou um cavalo e saíram em direção de onde estavam acampados. Já estava escuro e todo cuidado era pouco. Encontraram Marlene e Sirius juntos de Frank e Remus.

- Vamos ter de ir embora. – James falou saltando do cavalo que roubara. Os outros começaram a pegar suas coisas sem perguntas. – Vou na frente com a princesa e vocês me sigam.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você! – Lily falou ainda de cima do cavalo. James não deu importância ao que ela disse. Apenas subiu no cavalo em que ela estava montada.

- Assim que você estiver segura...- Ele falou num tom firme, porém triste. –Poderá demonstrar todo desprezo que sente por minha pessoa. – Olhou para os amigos e todos já estavam montados. – Vamos!

Cavalgaram por entre as árvores, afastando-se cada vez mais do local onde os comensais dali a pouco estariam acordando. Marlene ainda muito assustada vinha segurando com muita firmeza em Sirius, este por sua vez tentava acalmá-la dizendo que tudo ia acabar bem. Remus e Frank usavam toda a sua experiência em não deixar trilhas para não serem seguidos posteriormente.

Lily e James, no entanto, não produziam nenhuma palavra. A princesa deixara algumas lagrimas correr, mas o príncipe não vira. Este por sua vez estava tentava focar seus pensamentos em correr com o cavalo.

Quando o sol estava nascendo resolveram parar. Estavam famintos e cansados por demais para continuarem. Encontraram uma pequena gruta onde poderiam dormir escondidos. Amarraram os cavalos bem longe da gruta e foram andando até ela. Não houve tempo para perguntas ou discussões, eles apenas deitaram e dormiram.

* * *

- Mas por que você quer ir embora, Lily? – Marlene falava num sussurro. A amiga arrumava as poucas coisas que ainda tinha consigo numa sacola. Todos os outros ainda dormiam.

- É horrível, Lene. – Ela interrompeu o que estava fazendo para encarar a amiga. – Eles estão mentindo. O Príncipe – Lily apontou para um Sirius que dormia em sono pesado. – na verdade não é ele. Este é Sirius Black.

- Ele não é o príncipe? – Marlene procurava a parte horrível da história. – Está falando sério?

- Lógico que estou. – a princesa falou resignada.

- Então ele não terá de se casar com Petúnia no final deste verão? – Marlene tentava conter um sorriso.

- Certamente que não. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Mas isto é maravilhoso! – Marlene levantou e começou a saltitar. – Nem dá para acreditar. – Parou quando viu que amiga a encarava séria. – Sei que você queria que Petúnia se casasse, mas... não pude evitar, me apaixonei...

- Marlene, ele – apontou para James. – é o príncipe. E pelo que sei se casará com Petúnia no final deste verão. – Tentou conter as lagrimas e falou com a voz firme. – E você deveria se sentir um pouco mal em relação a Sirius, afinal ele mentiu para você este tempo todo.

- Mas...- Marlene ficara de boca aberta. – Sinto muito, Lily.

- Certo. – Lily recomeçou a arrumar a sua sacola. – Você vai comigo ou vai ficar aqui?

- Podemos chamar o Remus, não sabemos o caminho de casa, isso é uma loucura, Lily. – Marlene persuadia.

- Ele tem de ajudar a estes dois mentirosos a salvar Alice e minha irmã. – Lily disse em tom imperativo. – Já atrapalhamos demais a missão deles. Vai vir comigo, Lene?

- Não posso deixar você sozinha. – Marlene suspirou. Antes de ir atrás da amiga que montava em Raio de Sol, foi até as coisas de Remus e escreveu algo em uma das folhas que ele tinha levado para escrever cartas para Hestia.

* * *

Frank foi o primeiro a acordar. Quando não avistou Marlene e Lily pensou que elas poderiam ter ido dar uma volta. Não entendia bem a cabeça dessas duas. Mas estava começando a se afeiçoar a elas. Com um sorriso percebeu que havia chá pronto e fui tomar um copo.

Ainda tomando o seu chá foi até os cavalos. Percebeu que faltava Raio de Sol. Esfregou a testa pensando onde elas poderiam ter ido para ter de levar um cavalo com elas. Resolveu acordar Remus.

Este demorou um pouco para compreender o que Frank dizia, mas quando escutou as palavras 'princesa e Raio de sol sumiram', levantou-se prontamente.

- Podem ter ido procurar frutas. – Remus tentou ser otimista. – Afinal elas quem queriam enfrentar Voldemort.

No entanto, seu otimismo acabou quando viu a carta ao seu lado. Leu e foi acordar Sirius e James.

* * *

- Foi Peter, aquele traidor, quem contou para Lily – James disse melancolicamente enquanto calçava suas botas. – Agora ela me odeia mesmo.

- Eu imagino. – Disse Remus com pena.

- Esses arranhões da sua face foram feitos por Lily ou pelos comensais? – Perguntou Sirius fazendo graça. James deu um soco em seu braço em resposta. – Fique calmo, Pontas, elas não podem estar muito longe. Vou te ajudar a procurá-las.

-Não. – James levantou-se e foi em direção a um dos cavalos. – Vocês ficam aqui. – Olhou para Sirius e acrescentou. - A propósito eu vi o beijo que deu em Marlene.

- O que você quer dizer com isto? – Sirius indagou confuso. Frank já acostumado com os dois foi amolar suas espadas em uma das pedras da gruta.

- Se não fosse Peter a estragar tudo, você já o teria feito mesmo. – James o acusou.

- Agora está me comparando ao Rabicho? – Sirius disse indignado, mas ainda sim rindo. – Vai me dizer que fui eu quem te obriguei a se apaixonar pela princesa errada.

- Vão brigar agora? – Remus perguntou descrente. Para sua surpresa ambos trocavam sorrisos.

- Seu idiota! – James o xingou. – Estava contando os dias que levaria para beijar Marlene.

- Para alguém com casamento marcado até que foi bem rápido. – Ambos ainda riam quando James saiu da gruta em alta velocidade.

**Nota da autora: **

**Gostaram do nosso querido ninja James? Rs. Muito bom com as artes marciais, rs. E Lily com as maçãs. Eu gostaria de dar um chute na cara do Peter!**

**E claro que nada abalaria uma amizade como a de Sirius e James. Pelo menos não em minhas fics, rs. Amo essas criaturas, rs.**

**Comecei a escrever na terça, mas aí ontem foi aniversário do meu amigo ( comemorado numa churrascaria porque ninguém neste mundo pensa no fato de eu não comer carne, rs) e não deu tempo de eu terminar de escrever e postar. **

**Agora teoricamente só posto depois do dia 28. Na prática pode ser diferente, rs. Tenho que começar a estudar pediatria. De verdade. **

**Queria dar parabéns para Cristal que fez niver ontem ! AEE!**

**E dedicar o cap para minha irmã – que não beta mais minha fic por tempo indeterminado- que faz prova no domingo. E para todos que farão prova por agora!**

**Agradecimento especial à Bella Black, Blackforever, Cristal Evans, De Weasley, Dressier, Helena Black, Lílan Potter, Luisa Santos, Maria Lua, Palas, Paty Felton, Sandrinha-Potter, Serena Sy. Potter, Thaty, Viic Blackout, ZZZMoonlightZZZ, bruh prongs, jehssik e zihsendi que adicionaram a fic em seus favoritos! E também à Cristal Evans, Doidinha Prongs, Jaque Weasley, Lin Aragabash, Luisa Santos, Paty Felton, Viic Blackout, bruh prongs, jehssik, susaninha, zihsendi que adicionaram a fic no alert! **

**E aos que ainda tiverem paciência com minha pessoa, que tal comentar? Please! Comuniquem-se! **

**Beijinhos no coração de vocês! E obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, rs!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Eu sei, capítulo com título horrível.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Respondendo:**

**Jaque Weasley: **Ai meu pai, só o que faltava era o James ser raptado, rs. Vamos dar uma chance pra Lily até o fim da fic, vamos? Rs. Sei que ela às vezes dá umas mancadas, mas tenho certeza que anta também gosta do James lindo.E eu simplesmente não consigo escrever uma briga entre James e Sirius, vai além de minhas capacidades, rs. Eu também gostava de Caterina e Julião, rs. Sabia que foi baseado em "A megera domada" de Shakespeare? De onde também saiu aquele filme " 10 coisas que eu odeio em você" que agora vai virar seriado nos EUA. Rs. Eu nem gosto de casais que brigam, que isso. Sua irmã também escreve fics? E faz medicina? Que legal! Tem uma menina daí do Para que ta tentando vest, ela veio falar comigo no Orkut. Mas ela ta no segundo ano, mas o vest daí em três etapas, aí ela já ta fazendo. Mas acho que quando a gente for interna, revê essas matérias se escolher rodar nestas especialidades, não se preocupe. Pelo menos eu espero, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Blackforever:** Realmente o Rabicho merece um final bem 'adorável', rs. Espero que goste deste capítulo. Estamos chegando ao fim. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Paty Felton: **Que bom que gostou! Você ta certa, ele achou a Lily, rs. Espero que goste. Desculpe a demora. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty:** Que bom que gostou! Também fiquei com pena da Lily, mas só um pouquinho, afinal, ela tem o James. Rs. Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas penso em medicina de família. Que legal que goste de medicina!Você pensa em cursar em que faculdade? Mora em que estado? Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Nine Potter: **Fiquei feliz que tenha me adicionado no Orkut, rs. Meu profile serviu para alguma coisa, afinal. Eu tecnicamente não sou vegetariana, pois como carne de peixe, mas não como qualquer outra carne, rs. Malfoy e Rabicho são idiotas plenos mesmo! Como sempre amei seu comentário, me divirto com ele. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero que este aqui também agrade, falta pouco para o final agora. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Bruh Prongs: **Obrigada pela dica com o nome da Lily, eu realmente não havia percebido. Espero que este capítulo esclareça algumas de suas duvidas. Mas estamos na reta final. Sua favorita? Não diga isso, existem fics muito melhores que a minha. Depois posso te indicar algumas. Espero que tenha ido bem na prova de física, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Oliivia:** Com toda a certeza tem desconto, ow. Ta fazendo vest pra que? Boas provas pra vc, ta? Muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Eu lembro do seu nome, você comentava em alguma outra fic minha? Muitos beijinhos e obrigada!

**ZZZMoonlightZZZ:** Podia começar agora que está de férias, ow! Também te amo, maninha! Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**BellaBlack15:** Muito feliz que esteja gostando! Peter é o idiota mor, ai como tenho ódio deste ser. Lily e James ainda brigando, rs. Espero que goste. Beijinhos infinitos e obrigada!

**Palas:** Torcendo pra que tenha tirado um 10 na prova! Puxa sou mesmo parecida com você, também evito o Peter, rs. To escrevendo uma fic em que ele ta viajando, rs. Não fale mal de seus títulos, nada é pior que "Na floresta", rs. Também tenho pena do James, não importa o que aconteça, to sempre do lado dele, rs. Beijinhos infinitos e Muito obrigada!

**Cristal Evans: **Ri muito com seu review, rs. Cara eu acho que vou afogar o Peter, rs. Já tenho em mente meu final feliz, aliás, a fic ta perto de terminar. Eu simplesmente idolatro Sirius e James, rs. Se eu fosse a Marlene iria estar num mar de felicidades também. Não consigo fazer os dois brigar, é uma coisa de incapacidade mesmo, rs. Ta perto da outra prova, não é? Por isso que não ta atualizando? Boas provas! Espero que continue gostando! Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

_**Era uma vez**_

Capítulo 12 – Na Floresta

Lily conduzia Raio de Sol, Marlene ia atrás segurando na amiga. A princesa fingia saber para onde estava indo. Mas na verdade já se perdera havia horas. Todas aquelas arvores eram muito iguais, poderia estar andando em círculos e jamais notaria.

-Lily! – Marlene exclamou a distraindo.

- O que foi?- Ela perguntou enquanto decidia ir para a esquerda.

- Tive uma grande idéia. – Lily apenas esperou que ela perseguisse. – Olhe bem, você também é uma Princesa.

- Disso eu sei desde de que nasci, Lene. – Lily revirou os olhos, deixando que Raio de Sol escolhesse sozinho por onde ir.

- Então, você também pode ser a Rainha de Hogwarts. – Marlene falou empolgada. – A gente levaria algum tempo para convencer o Rei de que era uma boa idéia você se casar com James e não Petúnia, mas valeria a pena.

- Não vou nem comentar sobre esta idéia absurda, Lene. – Lily falou antes de gritar.

Ambas gritaram porque o chão pareceu despencar de repente. No momento se seguinte se viram num buraco. Raio de Sol saiu disparado. As duas estavam dentro de uma armadilha feita para caçar animais.

- É muito alto não dá para sair daqui! – Lily reclamava.

- E eu acho que quebrei meu pé ou algo assim. – Marlene falava com uma careta de dor sentada.

Lily sentou-se desanimada ao lado da amiga. Era de se esperar mais sorte de uma princesa. E um cavalo menos medroso também ajudaria.

- Agora vamos esperar que nosso predador chegue, Lene. – Marlene arregalou os olhos. – Fique calma, estaremos com sorte se ele chegar antes dos comensais.

* * *

James seguia seu instinto para procurar Lily e Marlene. Não tinha idéia do caminho que elas haviam seguido, só sabia que não poderiam estar muito distantes. Tinha em mente que só um milagre poderia ajuda-lo, mas resolveu que acreditava em milagres.

Foi quando ouviu um cavalo relinchar. Resolveu diminuir a velocidade e ir ver do que se tratava. Teria de tomar cuidado, pois não sabia que estava por perto. Não tinha tempo para mais uma batalha com os comensais.

Ao se aproximar, viu Raio de sol. Saltou de seu próprio cavalo e correu até o animal que parecia perdido. Este pareceu feliz em encontrar alguém que conhecia.

- Onde elas estão Raio de Sol? –acariciou- o . – Estão correndo perigo?

Prendeu o próprio cavalo numa árvore e montou em Raio de Sol. Acariciou novamente a cabeça do animal. Era agora que o milagre teria de acontecer.

- Leve-me até elas! – pediu e o cavalo começou a andar.

* * *

Lily arranjou uma forma de sair da armadilha. Ajudou Marlene a se locomover até a parte mais baixa. Ela sentou-se e a princesa subiu sobre a amiga. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu chegar a superfície. Como Marlene não conseguia ficar em pé, não tinha como tirá-la de lá.

- Lily, não me deixe aqui sozinha! – Marlene implorava de dentro da armadilha.

-Lene, eu já disse, só vou procurar ajuda! – A princesa lhe acalmava. – Não vou muito longe, estou a pé, nem teria como.

A princesa começou a se afastar, então. Não era possível que não fosse achar nenhuma alma boa para ajuda-las. Olhou a redor e viu uma família de esquilos bem simpática.

- Se não achar ninguém mais alto, vou aceitar a ajuda de vocês. – Disse para os animais que simplesmente continuaram roendo suas nozes.

* * *

James cavalgou durante um bom tempo em Raio de Sol. Apostava que o cavalo realmente estivesse a procura de sua dona. Olhou para o céu cheio de nuvens e percebeu que dali a poucos minutos uma tempestade de verão iria começar.

- Vamos! – Sentia-se um pouco mal de conversar com um cavalo. – Mais rápido!

Ouviu um galho sendo quebrado. Parou imediatamente Raio de sol!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlene havia acabado de cantar todas as cantigas que se lembrava e ainda sim Lily não chegara. Já estava sem esperanças, pensando no que seria de sua vida e quanto tempo duraria naquele buraco. Especialmente quando começasse a chover. Quando ouviu passos e um latido de cachorro.

- O que foi Canino? – Ouviu a voz grave de um homem falar. Devia estar falando com seu cão. – Conseguimos alguma coisa para hoje?

E então viu um homem extremamente grande se aproximar. Suas barbas misturavam-se com seus cabelos de uma forma desgrenhada. O homem sorriu ao vê-la sentada no fundo do buraco.

- Vejam só! – Ele bradou. – Uma donzela em apuros!

- Tenho certeza que minha carne não é saborosa o bastante para o jantar. – Marlene exclamou prontamente.

- Não seja tola, não sou nenhum bárbaro, não como carne humana. – Disse debruçando-se e estendendo a mão para ela. – Meu nome é Hagrid.

Ele a trouxe até a superfície sem esforço algum. Depositou-a no chão e Marlene caiu sentada.

- Acho que quebrei meu pé, ou algo parecido. – Explicou. – Meu nome é Marlene. E eu estou esperando minha amiga, na verdade.

- Vamos até minha cabana, Marlene, e eu dou um jeito no seu pé. – Hagrid disse enquanto avaliava o tornozelo de Marlene, agachado.

- Ah, eu gostaria muito, mas tenho que esperar minha amiga. – Marlene explicou novamente.

- Não seja tola, menina. – Suspendeu Marlene em seu colo, ela parecia uma criança de tão grande que Hagrid era. – Daqui a pouco vai chover e nós podemos deixar o Canino esperando sua amiga. – Olhou para o cão então. – Canino, fique aqui e quando uma moça...

Ruiva. – Disse Marlene.

- E quando uma moça ruiva aparecer a traga até a cabana. – Dito isto Hagrid começou a andar e Canino ficou sentado junto ao buraco.

* * *

Lily estava pensando em como tudo aquilo que falavam sobre princesas era mentira. Até o príncipe que mandaram para ela era de fato um idiota. Ouviu o som de um cavalo e resolveu subir na arvore mais próxima. Não poderia se arriscar novamente com os comensais.

Porém logo reconheceu Raio de Sol e quem estava montado sobre ele. De tantas milhões de pessoas que poderiam passar por aquela floresta aparentemente deserta era James quem o fazia. Estava tentando decidir se pedia ajuda a ele, ou o ignorava. Porém neste instante um passarinho azul pousou sobre seu cabelo e ela se desequilibrou quebrando o ganho sobre o qual estava sentada. .

Segurou-se com as duas mãos no galho de baixo, mas James já avistara e quando este galho também quebrou com o seu peso, foi ele quem a impediu de se espatifar no chão. Lily bufou desconsolada.

James, no entanto não poderia estar mais feliz com a sua sorte. Não era todo dia que Princesas perdidas caiam do céu. Nem de arvores.

- Você ficou maluca. – Ele a colocou entre ele e a guia de raio de sol, sentada de lado. Lily ficou se perguntando porque estar tão perto dele ainda mexia tanto com ela. Deveria ter nojo dele. – Como pretende voltar pra casa se não faz idéia do caminho?

- Melhor viver para sempre perdida numa floresta, do que...- Ela pensava num insulto bem feio. – Do que ter de conviver um minuto a mais com um mentiroso como você.

- Lily, eu sei que eu errei, mas ...- James tentou explicar mais uma vez.

- Princesa Lily, para você! – Ela gritou e como que para demonstrar a raiva que ela sentia escutaram o som de uma trovoada.

No instante seguinte a chuva começou a cair. Os pingos eram grossos e o cheiro de terra molhada pode ser sentido por ambos.

- Marlene! – Lily exclamou já completamente molhada. – Temos que voltar para pegar ela.

James começou a conduzir Raio de Sol para na direção que Lily falava.

* * *

A cabana de Hagrid era feita de um único cômodo e um banheiro. Marlene estava sentada na cadeira que ficava junto a mesa rústica, enquanto Hagrid preparava um chá. A morena já tinha tomado um banho e Hagrid colocara uma tala em seu tornozelo.

- Você está querendo me dizer então que você e sua amiga estão fugindo desse tal de Voldemort? – Marlene assentiu. – E que o príncipe que ia se casar com a irmã de sua amiga, dizia que não era príncipe para não ter de casar com ela?

- E acabou se apaixonando por minha amiga, que também é princesa. – Marlene terminou de contar a história. – Espero que Canino a traga até aqui.

- Confiaria qualquer tarefa a Canino, fique tranqüila. – Marlene tentou dar um sorriso confiante enquanto recebia sua xícara de chá. – Eu conheço Voldemort, sei onde é este lugar que seus amigos estão procurando, não iria lá se fosse você, menina.

* * *

Lily e James finalmente chegaram ao local em que ela havia deixado Marlene, mas a morena não estava mais lá. James parecia confuso e a chuva não permitia que ele enxergasse direito.

- Você deixou sua melhor amiga dentro de um buraco? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Quem é você para me dar lição de moral? – Lily indagou. – Ela estava com pé machucado...

- Isso melhora... – James reclamou. Estava realmente bravo, pois ele tivera o maior trabalho para protegê-las este tempo todo e agora as duas fugiam. – Por que este cachorro não para de puxar a barra de seu vestido?

- Acho que ele está querendo que o sigamos. – Lily acariciou o topo da cabeça de Canino, cujo o pelo macio estava completamente encharcado. O Cão a lambeu e depois seguiu em frente toda hora olhando para trás para ver se eles o acompnhavam. James trouxe raio de Sol pela guia e eles foram seguindo o cão.

* * *

-Veja! – Disse Hagrid olhando da janela, Marlene continuava sentada no mesmo lugar. – Sua amiga está chegando!

Hagrid foi até a porta da cabana e os chamou. James e Lily ficaram felizes de se verem livres da chuva, da mesma forma que Canino.

- É uma honra receber uma princesa em minha humilde cabana! – Apertou a mão de Lily- Sua amiga está aqui te aguardando! Meu nome é Hagrid. – Olhou então para James lhe lançando um sorriso. – E você quem é?

- James Potter...- Respondeu apertando a mão do homem. Lily já havia corrido até Marlene para abraça-la. – Muito obrigado, por nos deixar entrar.

- É um prazer. – Olhou para Marlene enquanto apontava para James. – Este que é o príncipe do qual me falava?

Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça. Lily resmungou alguma coisa inaudível.

- Não acha muito arriscado levar estas meninas para uma batalha deste nível? – Hagrid perguntou a James.

- Elas quem me seguiram...- James explicou.

- De qualquer forma não estamos mais viajando com ele. – Lily fez questão de comentar.

Você poderia deixá-las aqui. – Hagrid ofereceu.

* * *

James gostou muito de Hagrid e acabou achando que o melhor para Lily era ficar na cabana dele. Ainda mais agora que Marlene estava com o pé imobilizado. Além do perigo, a proximidade com Lily, sem poder tocá-la era algo insuportavelmente doloroso.

Despediu-se de Marlene que pediu para mandar lembranças a Sirius. Falou com Lily brevemente, já que esta não o deixava terminar uma frase e entregou uma carta para Hagrid.

- Dê a Lily, quando ela estiver menos brava. – James explicou. – Não abra a porta para ninguém.

- Eu vou protegê-las, fique tranqüilo. – Hagrid falou guardando a carta dentro do bolso.

-Volto aqui para levá-las de volta a Hogwarts, logo depois de vencer a batalha. – James disse já montado em Raio de Sol.

- Boa sorte!- Desejou Hagrid acenando de volta.

**Nota da autora:**

**Neste capítulo só faltou eles cantarem! Capítulo dedicado a todos os bichinhos deste mundo e em especial ao meu Zoo particular, Ploc, Pichi, Primius, Pingo e o Pipoquinha que ta no céu. **

**Bom gente teremos mais dois ou três capítulos apenas. O fim se aproxima, rs. E depois vou postar uma fic que to escrevendo, no mundo mágico mesmo, no natal. Mas esta terá sete capítulos no máximo, rs.**

**Acabou pediatria! Acho que fui bem na prova de ontem. Agora tenho de estudar medicina interna pro dia 15, mas até o outro final de semana tento postar outro cap, ok? O povo da minha faculdade ta querendo fazer a nossa blusa da Chopada de Branca de neve e os sete anões, e nem fui eu que dei a idéia, rs. Juro! É porque tamos no sétimo período e temos pediatria neste semestre, rs. **

**Ah, este cap eu falei da floresta de uma forma boa, porque nas histórias infantis elas sempre são o mal. Tipo O lobo mal, ou a floresta de Joãozinho e Maria, ou Aragogue e a floresta proibida. E isso faz as criancinhas terem medo da natureza, e tal. E nada melhor que o Hagrid para o cap dos bichinhos, é isto, rs.**

**Agradecimentos especiais a todos que comentaram, aos que adicionaram a fic em seus favoritos(****ClowSakurahime**** e ****Hinata Weasley****) , aos que adicionaram no alert(****Zia Black****) e todos que leem! Muito obrigada pela paciência de vocês!**

**Beijinhos infinitos no coração de todos!**

**Ju**


	13. Chapter 13

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Paty Felton: **Oh, desculpe a demora! Como anda tudo por aí? Está boa as férias? Fico feliz que tenha gostado, eu também adoro o Hagrid. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada!

**Bruh prongs: **Eu também adoro o Hagrid! Sim a fic ta no final, cap que vem é o último. Também fico triste quando acabo de escrever uma fic, rs. E aí? Já ta de férias? Espero que tenha ido bem em química!!A maioria das minhas fics favoritas tão nos meus favoritos, as clássicas tão lá embaixo pq são mais infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Luisa Santos: **Ele deixou sim uma carta! Espero que goste! Mais uma vez vc duvidou certo, rs. Elas nunca ficam quietinhas. Desculpe a demora. Muito feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos infinitos e muito obrigada.

**Palas**: E aí? Ta de férias? Ih bem sei o que é isso, toda vez que releio formandos minha vontade é sentar e reescrever tudo, rs. Mas sua fic é muito bem escrita. A Lily vai ler a carta neste cap, rs. Tenho uma queda por animais, rs. Feliz que esteja gostando. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Thaty:** Feliz que esteja gostando! Sim é difícil sim, eu tentei três vezes. Faço na UFRJ, vem pra minha facul. Que ano vc fazvestibular?Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Cristal:** Saudades! Não precisa pedir desculpas, entendo perfeitamente. Feliz que tenha voltado pro ff!!! Eu amo animais e adoro o Hagrid, rs. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Amei seu comentá descobrir neste cap o que ele escreveu na carta. Beijinhos e muito obrigada!

**Jaque Pallisser: **Oie! Seja bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Adoro o Hagrid. Espero que goste do finalzinho também. Beijinhos e muito obrigada

_**Era uma vez **_

Capítulo 13- A batalha final

Sirius já estava preparando seu cavalo para montá-lo quando ouviu o som de alguém se aproximando. Após alguns minutos a imagem de um James completamente encharcado montando raio de Sol, e trazendo outro cavalo consigo, apareceu na entrada da gruta.

- Já estava achando que a Lily havia te devorado vivo. – Sirius não escondeu o alivio ao ver o amigo. – Comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de ter de te salvar da linda donzela...

- Não conseguiu achá-las?- Perguntou Remus assim que viu o príncipe sem as meninas. Frank logo se aproximou também.

- Fique tranqüilo, Remus...- James falou sem saltar do cavalo. - Elas estão bem, num lugar seguro, quando voltarmos passamos lá para buscá-las.

-Vamos partir então? – Frank perguntou prontamente. Quando James fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, começaram a se preparar para a viagem.

Sirius se aproximou de James antes de que finalmente saíssem. Não precisou fazer a pergunta, o príncipe já sabia o que ele queria.

- Ela não parece estar com raiva de você, na verdade até lhe mandou lembranças. – James disse antes que o amigo montasse no cavalo. – Queria eu que Lily compartilhasse da mesma compreensão.

- Quem sabe depois de salvarmos a irmã e a amiga dela? – Sirius montou seu cavalo, James guiou Raio de Sol a frente mais uma vez.

Até onde Frank sabia estavam muito perto do local marcado para a batalha com Voldemort. Todos procuravam concentrar toda a sua mente no duelo que tinham a frente.

Não sabiam exatamente de quantos homens estavam falando. Antes da traição de Peter tinham ao seu lado uma quantidade de cavaleiros respeitosa, mas agora eram apenas quatro. Qualquer um poderia dizer que a probabilidade de vencerem era ínfima, mas realmente precisavam acreditar no contrário. E acreditavam.

* * *

Era noite mas Lily não conseguia dormir. Ela e Marlene estavam dormindo em duas redes improvisadas por Hagrid. Infelizmente não era o desconforto do leito que não permitia adormecer.

Foi até a janela. Não chovia mais, menos uma adversidade que eles teriam de enfrentar. Olhou ao redor e viu Hagrid adormecido no que ele chamava de cama. Marlene também conseguira dormir em sua rede.

Sabia que deveria estar com raiva de James, mas não era mais capaz. Só restava tristeza e preocupação. Tristeza de não poder mais estar com ele e preocupação pela batalha que estava por vir. Sabia que ele era um bom lutador, já vivenciara duas vezes, mas mesmo assim temia pelo que podia acontecer. Temia não só por ele, aliás.

Resolveu ler a carta que Hagrid havia dito ter sido escrita por James.

* * *

Apesar do breu da noite persistiram cavalgando. Já estavam tão concentrados em seguir a trilha que James ia deixando que ficaram surpresos quando o Príncipe parou de repente. Olharam para frente e viram o castelo onde Voldemort possivelmente com dezenas de seus amigos comensais o antes de seguirem em frente.

Há 10 metros do castelo foram cercados por vários homens encapuzados. O terreno em frente ao castelo era grande e dava para um grande penhasco. Frank, Remus, James e Sirius empunharam suas espadas. A porta do castelo se abriu.

Um homem de um branco doentio e cabelos castanhos apareceu. Parecia feliz com a chegada dos visitantes. Não precisou falar nada para que abrissem passagem para ele. Chegou bem perto dos quatro.

- Pensei que não viriam mais....- sua voz era fria e ele parecia se divertir ao pronunciar cada palavra.

- Onde está Petúnia e Alice? – James perguntou sem se intimidar.

-Ah, Lucius chame nossa prisioneira... Ela não vai querer perder a nossa vitória. – Malfoy tirou seu capuz revelando seu rosto pálido e adentrou o castelo.

Sem Lucius ainda haviam quinze comensais Sirius contava mentalmente. Frank tentava avaliar uma forma de entrar no castelo, poderia ser necessário caso eles se recusassem a libertar Alice e Petúnia.

- Onde está a Princesa que você esteve enganando? Ela está em algum lugar por aqui?- Voldemort se aproximou de James, tinha apenas uma faca em mãos.

- Ela está bem longe daqui...- James conseguiu dizer.

- Posso mandar um de meus homens verificar então? – Voldemort avaliava a expressão de cada um deles.

- Eu vou verificar para o senhor, meu lorde. – Disse um dos homens encapuzados.

Eram quatorze agora pensava Sirius. Remus o cutucou para informar que enfrentaria os da direita. Foi então que Malfoy chegou com uma Alice de vestes sujas e despenteada. Seu rosto parecia uma mistura de lama e lagrimas.

Frank se segurou para não gritar o nome da garota. Seria pior se eles soubessem que tinham qualquer envolvimento emocional com ela. Engoliu sua própria saliva enquanto observava Alice se aproximar, as mãos ainda estavam amarradas, Malfoy segurava seu cabelo.

- Onde está Petúnia? – James indagou com firmeza.

- Ela não está aqui...- Voldemort olhou para um dos comensais. – Um dos problemas de se não poder fazer tudo com suas próprias mãos, é que as pessoas podem te decepcionar.

-O que está querendo dizer com isto?- Desafiou Remus. Todos estavam confusos.

-Ao invés de seqüestrar a Princesa...- o Comensal que Voldemort lançara o olhar a pouco abaixou a cabeça. – Pegaram esta plebéia...

James lançou um olhar interrogativo para Alice que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A menina não tinha certeza se os quatro teriam ido até ali se soubessem que era apenas ela, e não Petúnia a pessoa que corria perigo.

- Parece que mais alguém teve a idéia de seqüestrar a Princesa... E é claro que vocês quase que me deram a irmã dela...- O comensal que fora procurar por Lily voltara sem nada. – Mas mesmo que não se importe com esta simples plebéia, a batalha ainda vale Hogwarts...

* * *

" Lily,

Espero que já não sinta tanta raiva de mim quando ler esta carta. Eu lhe devo uma explicação.

Quando meu pai veio com a notícia de que tinha arranjado um casamento para mim, a idéia de trocar de lugar com Sirius me parecia perfeita. Seria a melhor maneira de fazer meu pai aprender que não poderia fazer as escolhas por mim.

Claro que eu poderia apenas ter dito que não me casaria, mas ele provavelmente não aceitaria a resposta e depois Sirius ficou animado com idéia de ser Príncipe por uns dias. Vi tudo como uma grande brincadeira.

Quando a conheci, na beira do lago, lembra? Percebi que realmente deveria ter vindo para Hogwarts. Mesmo que você nunca possa me perdoar, eu sinto que não seria completo sem saber da sua existência.

Eu quis contar algumas vezes, mas faltou coragem para perdê-la. Sempre achava que poderia tê-la comigo por mais um dia.

Sei que o que fiz não tem justificativa, mas o amor de um modo geral não tem.

James"

Lily resolveu que já tinha relido a carta de James por vezes suficientes. Levantou-se decidida da cadeira, teria que acordar Hagrid e Marlene.

* * *

- Podemos começar a batalha quando quiser...- Afirmou James entre dentes. Aquele homem lhe instigava raiva.

-Neste caso...- Voldemort olhou para seus comensais. – Quero que os deixe cansados, podem matar os outros, mas o Príncipe.... Bom ele é meu.

Sendo dito isto os homens encapuzados começaram uma batalha desleal contra os quatro. Frank tentava usar as mãos e os pés ao mesmo tempo, seu foco mesmo estava a poucos metros dali. Alice sentada na grama, Malfoy junto a ela.

Sirius golpeava com sua espada presa a boca, enquanto usava suas facas em suas mãos. Ele realmente parecia se divertir enquanto lutava. Remus e James lutavam de costas um para o outro.

Apesar da desvantagem numérica, estavam sendo pouco feridos. James tinha a esperança de vencê-los pelo cansaço,no entanto o contrário era mais coerente, pois passara o dia cavalgando.

Ao todo ainda tinham sete comensais em batalha quando duas coisas aconteceram, uma centena de corujas vieram voando na direção em que eles lutavam derrubando absolutamente todos no chão e uma voz familiar invadiu o ambiente.

- Muito bem onde está a minha irmã? – Lily perguntou energicamente com as mãos na cintura. Hagrid estava ao seu lado, Marlene estava sobre os ombros dele.

James ergueu-se mais rápido que qualquer um colocando-se na frente da Princesa. A espada ainda em punho. Seu coração disparara.

- Onde está Petúnia? – Lily perguntou mais baixo só para a James.

- Ela não está aqui. Parece que eles não a seqüestraram...- James falou quando todos os outros começavam a se levantar. – O que você acha que está fazendo aqui?

-Oh, ela quis vir te salvar...- Hagrid respondeu pela princesa.- A idéia não foi minha – acrescentou Marlene.

- Certo...- James lançou um olhar agradecido para ela enquanto Voldemort se aproximava deles. – Será que dá pra fazer o seu papel de princesa, e me deixar ser o Príncipe?

Lily não falou nada pois Voldemort começou seu discurso. Ele parecia imensamente mais animado agora.

-Agora, voltamos a ter Hogwarts e uma princesa em jogo...- Sorriu para o príncipe. James olhou ao redor e viu os amigos todos presos por comensais.

- Você não precisa dela, nem de meus amigos...- James falou calmamente. – Se me vencer, te dou minha palavra como único herdeiro do trono de meu pai, e futuro rei de Hogwarts, que terá meu reino...

- Quanto sentimentalismo...- Voldemort falou enojado. – Estou bastante generoso hoje...- Olhou para seus comensais e comentou:- Quando eu matar este príncipe insolente, dêem dez minutos para os amiguinhos e ... a princesa dele.... fugirem...

Lily engoliu em seco. James fez sinal para que ela permanecesse calada.

- Parece justo para você? – Voldemort voltou a falar com ele.

- Certo. – James empunhou a espada com mais força. Tinha um ferimento no ombro esquerdo, tentou não demonstrar dor. – Podemos começar então.

Voldemort poderia ser mais velho, mas tinha muita desenvoltura ao lutar. Ele era um pouco mais alto que James o que lhe dava ainda mais vantagem. Conforme lutavam James ia sendo empurrado em direção ao precipício.

A espada de Voldemort atingiu o abdome de James de raspão, causando um lesão não muito profunda. Agora ele tinha dificuldade de se abaixar para desviar dos golpes altos.

Lily tentava se desvencilhar de Malfoy que prendia a ela e Alice juntas. Hagrid e Marlene foram amarrados em uma arvore. Haviam dois comensais para segurar Sirius.

- Está pronto para morrer? – indagou Voldemort quando já estavam muito próximos ao abismo. Batava mais um golpe e James cairia para trás.

Em resposta o príncipe apenas acertou sua espada na perna direita de oponente. Este apesar da dor que deveria ter sentido apenas riu.

- Você não precisa morrer...- Ele disse se ajoelhado para ficar com os olhos na altura dos de James que havia se agachado para golpear sua perna. – Pode ser meu aliado...

- E por que eu seria seu aliado?- James falou entre dentes. Talvez ainda tivesse uma chance.

- Vai me dizer que o Poder não te atenta? Não ser rei de um reino apenas.... Ou dois....-Voldemort tinha seus olhos negros brilhantes. – Mas do mundo inteiro...

-E o que eu teria de te dar em troca? – James levanta-se lentamente. Teria de agir rápido.

-Sua lealdade servil...- Voldemort falou na mesma voz fria.

James abaixou a espada. Lily conseguiu gritar, não podia acreditar que ele estava deixando Hogwarts para este homem. Sirius parou de tentar se soltar, sabia que James tinha algum plano. Remus e Frank permaneceram estáticos.

O príncipe estendeu a mão direita para Voldemort. Este hesitou alguns segundos, mas então apertou a mão de James, sem no entanto lagar a espada que estava na mão esquerda.

James aproveitando que estava com o braço ainda bom o puxou jogando para trás. Voldemort instintivamente acertou a mão do príncipe com a espada. Sendo assim James não conseguiu segurá-lo e ele caiu precipício abaixo.

Os comensais assustados soltaram todos. James ainda olhava ofegante para o abismo. Sua intenção não era matá-lo, apenas, vencê-lo. Mas com a mão ferida não conseguiu segurá-lo. Sirius chegou ao seu lado batendo em suas costas. Lily o abraçou por trás.

- Vai ficar tudo bem..- Remus disse para eles.- Ele teve o fim que procurou.

Frank após verificar que James estava amparado foi em direção a Alice. Ela apenas o abraçou enquanto chorava. Ele a abraçou de volta com força confortando-a.

Os comensais saindo do choque começaram a fugir para o meio da mata. Sirius sorriu para um deles em particular que ainda olhava abobado para o abismo.

- Acho melhor você correr, Rabicho....- Disse de forma gélida. – Ou seu fim será ainda pior que o de seu mestre...

Sem mais palavras o homem gorducho começou a correr em direção aos seus colegas. Sirius foi então em direção a arvore que Marlene e Hagrid estavam amarrados, soltá-los.

- E então...- Sirius comentou enquanto soltava os nós que prendiam as mãos de Marlene. – Uma noite emocionante....

- Ela não parava de rezar aqui do meu lado...- Comentou Hagrid que já estava de pé. – Vou falar com a princesa...Um instante....

Sirius terminou de desamarrá-la e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse. Ela continuou sentada encarando-o.

- Não posso me levantar... meu pé, eu torci.- Ela explicou apontando para o pé.

- Nossa...- Ele sentou-se ao lado dela. – Você precisa ficar longe da sua amiga, ela é um perigo...

- Para minha saúde, eu sei. – Ela completou rindo.

-Ela quem te arrastou para cá, certo? – Sirius tentou fazer um tom sério. Marlene assentiu. – Está vendo? Serei obrigado a afastar vocês duas...

- Eu moro com ela...- Marlene falou rindo.

- Eu sei... Nós podemos resolver isto.- Sirius ajeitou alguns cabelos que caiam sobre o rosto da menina. – Lene, quer casar comigo?

-É... – ela o encarou surpresa. Realmente seria difícil conviver com Sirius depois que ele e James fossem expulsos de Hogwarts. – Você não é o príncipe, certo?

-É, não posso te oferecer nenhum castelo, mas pelo menos uma cama e um banheiro eu tenho lá em casa... Você sabe, nada de árvores ou bancos de carrocerias...- Ele ainda brincava com os fios de cabelos dela que caiam sobre sua testa.

- Ainda bem que você não é o príncipe.... Já pensou te perder para Petúnia? – Ele fez uma careta antes de beijá-la.

* * *

Após o abraço inicial, Lily se afastou de James indo sentar-se com Hagrid perto da entrada do castelo. O príncipe foi com Remus revistar o castelo para ver se não havia mais nenhum refém. Alice havia dito que quando a raptaram, Petúnia já não estava no quarto. Mas já que estavam ali não custava verificar.

- E aí? – Hagrid perguntou quando Remus e James apareceram.

- Não achamos nada...- Remus garantiu e lançando um olhar para James chamou Hagrid.- Vamos até Alice, ver se ela lembra de mais alguma coisa.

O homem grandalhão saiu apertando o ombro de Lily, e quase esmagando James em seu abraço. Só o soltando quando Remus o lembrou de que ele estava machucado.

James sentou-se no lugar em que Hagrid estava, ao lado de Lily. A ruiva o olhou, sua roupa estava toda suja de sangue.

- Está doendo muito?- perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior e apontando para o ombro esquerdo do garoto.

- Já senti dores maiores...- Ele fez um meio sorriso.

A princesa levou a mão até a face dele acariciando-o. James por sua vez inclinou-se beijando-a.

- O que vai ser de nós, James? – Ela perguntou ainda num sussurro.

-Eu não sei. – Ele levou a mão direita ao rosto dela, sujando sua face de sangue. – Desculpe....- Ela fez que não se importava.- Vamos descobrir quando chegarmos em Hogwarts.... ou antes, aquele ali não é meu pai?

Lily virou-se para ver um homem que era a versão mais velha de James chegar montado num cavalo. Logo atrás dele vinha o Rei Evans, e atrás deles vários cavaleiros.

-Acho que chegamos muito tarde, Evans. – Disse o pai de James para o outro rei.

**Nota da autora:**

**Olá! Como devo começar a minha nota? MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA....**

**Eu estava em provas, fiquei doente, teve casamento de minha amiga, aniversário de outra amiga, compras de natal, aí ontem entrei de férias. Ia escrever ontem mesmo, mas aí depois da prova fui ajudar minha amiga a fazer as compras pro churrasco (isso mesmo, não, eu não como carne, aff) da minha turma que vai ser amanhã. E cheguei super cansada, rs, aí só fiquei no Orkut.**

**Mas enfim agora é férias! Até do dia 2 de fevereiro! AEE! **

**Próximo capítulo que virá em breve( quando vcs querem que eu poste?), será o último. Fico triste quando termino uma fic, rs. Pois é. Mas hoje mesmo to postando uma nova fic.**

**Ah! O que acharam deste capítulo? Um pouco melancólico talvez, rs. Não sei se vão gostar, rs. Mas Voldemort teve uma morte a lá Scar de Rei leão.**

**Comemtem, please!**

**Beijinhos em todos e obrigada pela paciência!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Respondendo:**

**Thaty: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou! Vou torcer pra você passar pra UFRJ, rs. Eu tentei 3 vezes porque meu pai já pagava faculdade pro meu irmão e a de medicina é muito cara, e bom, eu sempre ficava por pouco, aí achava que se estudasse um pouco mais daria certo. Não me arrependo, acho que era muito imatura quando prestei vestibular pela primeira vez, rs. Imagina? Mais imatura do que já sou, rs. E na verdade, minha prima ta fazendo Gama e ta adorando. Beijinhos infinitos, muitíssimo obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Andinha Nery: **Olá! Tive problemas com este capítulo, rs. Uma espécie de bloqueio, rs. Por isso não deu para postar tão cedo, mas aqui está. Muito feliz que esteja gostando. Quanto a Petúnia, acertou na mosca, rs. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Luisa Santos:**Olá! Feliz que tenha gostado da fic, rs. Espero que as cenas J/L estejam fofas o suficiente, rs. Demorei um pouquinho, estava com uma espécie de bloqueio, rs. Também sentirei saudades de escrever a fic, rs. Odeio finais, rs. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Jaque Weasley:** Olá! Saudades das suas reviews, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado, rs. Ta pensando que a Lily é burra? A ruiva é viva, ela fez tudo calculado, quase igual aqueles caras do esquadrão anti-seqüestro, rs. Demorei um pouquinho pra postar, rs, mas tive um pequeno bloqueio, rs. Eu não como carne há 3 anos e meio, já viu o que eles fazem com os frangos? E eu não teria coragem de matar uma galinha ou uma vaca para comer, um peixe eu pescaria facilmente. Então assim, eu como carne de peixe, only. Mas o povo é viciado em churrasco, nunca vi. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009.

**Palas: **Olá! Peninha de você, deveria ser proibido fazer as pessoas estudarem no verão. Continuo na torcida pelo sucesso no vestibular! As corujas foi meio que os animais ajudando, rs, ficou meio solto, eu sei. Quanto a Petúnia, acertou na mosca, rs. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Cristal Evans:** Olá! Ta curtindo as férias aí? Espero que tenha um tempinho pra escrever, rs, sem pressão...Muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Cara eu amo seus reviews mega gigantes! Eu também tenho um carinho especial pelo casal Alice e Frank, se é que já não deu para perceber...Sirius pedir em casamento qq pessoa é pra abismar mesmo, rs. Senti a mesma coisa quando li o livro 7, rs, aliás quando li todos os livros, odeio finais, rs. Também estou triste de estar terminando Era uma vez... Mas eu ia começar a enrolar demais pra continuar, rs. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e um feliz 2009!

**Bruh Prongs:** Olá! Acertou na mosca quanto a Petúnia, rs. Feliz que tenha gostado até aqui, espero que também goste do final! Eu adoro Sirius e Marlene, mas cara Lily e James não tem quem ganhe, rs. Que bom que está de férias! Parabéns! Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Lethicya Black:** Olá! Que bom que gostou! Tenho que agradecer pelas reviews nas minhas outras fics também, eu fiquei mega feliz, você nem imagina. Quanto a Petúnia, você acertou na mosca, rs. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Elion Rose Evans: **Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado! Eu poderia ter detalhado melhor a fic inteira, rs, tenho dificuldades com isso, as idéias vão vindo e eu vou atropelando. Perdão. Espero que tenha tido um Natal feliz. Sim, você vai saber o que acontece com a petúnia, rs. E eu só não coloco o link aqui porque o ff não deixa. Clica no meu nome lá encima, Juliana Montez e aí aparece a minha página no ff. A fic se chama Meu natal com Potter. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**Mariane C. P. : **Olá! Muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Feliz de verdade! Pode crer que sua review ficou ótima, amo reviews, rs. Tava lendo o seu perfil e vi que pretende escrever fics em 2009, escreva mesmo! Demorei um pouquinho pois tava com um bloqueio, sabe? Bem, quanto a Petúnia você a acertou na mosca, rs. Beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

**De Weasley:** Olá! Tava com saudades de você por aqui! Feliz que tenha gostado! Eu também amo o Sirius, rs, ele e o James, rs. Espero que goste do final... beijinhos infinitos, muito obrigada e feliz 2009!

_**Era uma vez**_

Capítulo 14- Longo reinado aos Potter!

Lily lançou um olhar para James e correu até o pai. Não tinha noção da saudade que sentia dele, até o ver. Nunca ficara tanto tempo longe dele, nem quando ele viajava. Antes que o Rei Evans pudesse falar qualquer coisa, sua filha caçula o abraçou.

- Papai, estou morta de saudades!- Disse quando terminou o abraço.

-Esta é minha outra filha, Lily...- O Rei disse para Henry, pai de James, após beijar o rosto da filha. – A que fugiu para lutar ao lado de seu filho...- Lily sorriu para o pai de James, que mantinha um olhar aflito. O Rei Evans voltou a se dirigir a filha. – O que é isto no seu rosto? E no seu vestido? É sangue?

- Fique tranqüilo pai, não estou ferida...-Lily lançou um olhar para a escada onde James ainda estava sentado. Ele ficara ali buscando coragem para enfrentar os dois reis ao mesmo tempo. Por algum motivo parecia mais difícil que os enfrentar Voldemort.

Remus foi até onde os Reis estavam. Olhou para todos os homens que trouxeram e depois informou: - Vossa Alteza- olhou para o pai de James, que era idêntico ao filho- Vossas Altezas, permitam-me informar que vencemos Voldemort, no entanto, ele não estava com Petúnia.- Suspirou ao ver James e Sirius se aproximarem. – Acho que podemos entrar no castelo que era dele, procurar alguma comida...

- E ter uma longa conversa...- Acrescentou James.

* * *

Lily e Alice acharam na cozinha do castelo vinho e um pernil, depois de aquecerem no forno levaram até a sala em que estavam todos os homens. Após servi-los foram até um ambiente no qual havia uma ampla mesa retangular, lá estavam sentados os Reis, James, Sirius,Remus, Frank e Marlene. Levaram também um pouco de pernil e vinho para eles.

-Sentem-se.- ordenou o Rei Evans. Lily e Alice obedeceram prontamente, acomodando-se ao lado de Marlene.-Já estamos a par de tudo o que aconteceu com vocês nos últimos dias.

-Uma versão reduzida da história...- sussurrou Marlene para as amigas.

-Nós também temos muito a dizer...-O Rei continuou. – Uma semana depois que vocês partiram, bom, Petúnia apareceu em Hogwarts...- Lily abriu a boca cheia de dúvidas, mas sabia o quanto seu pai ficava nervoso quando era interrompido.- casada... com Valter, um nobre.

James e Sirius trocaram olhares divertidos, sendo repreendidos por Henry. Lily e Marlene permaneciam chocadas. Nunca imaginaram que Petúnia fosse um dia se apaixonar, ainda mais por aquele homem corpulento que só vira no baile.

- Eu estava muito envergonhado para ir procurar o Henry e contar a verdade, que não poderia mais haver casamento... Por outro lado, não sabia como chegar até vocês e de uma forma ou de outra Alice fora realmente seqüestrada e alguém precisava vir resgatá-la....- Contou o Rei Evans fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça. –Comecei a ficar preocupado quando Severo Snape foi até o Bispo Alvo e confessou que fez parte do grupo de seguidores de Voldemort- James e Sirius mais uma vez trocaram olhares, mas agora de revolta.- Estava no entanto disposto a nos ajudar, falou que tínhamos um traidor... Peter... e que Voldemort sabia que Lily estava com vocês e queria seqüestrá-la já que descobrira que Alice não era a princesa, afinal de contas...

- Foi então que depois de se perderem de vocês, os homens apareceram em Godrics Hollow.- Começou Henry.- Logo soube da farsa que meu filho tinha aprontado. Resolvido a acabar com este mal entendido fui até Hogwarts para conversar com Evans... Acabando por saber que a princesa também não queria o casório com meu filho e todo o resto...E Amus sabia como chegar aqui, então viemos para ajudar na batalha...

Dava para ver que a esperança brotara nos jovens sentados a mesa. De repente aquilo que parecia não ter solução, estava já por si só, resolvido.

- Só mais uma coisa, papai...- Lily falou antes que todos se levantassem. – Podemos levar Hagrid conosco? Ele seria um ótimo guarda-caças...

* * *

Decidiram que todos dormiriam no castelo de Voldemort e pela manhã começariam a longa viagem. James já havia tomado seu banho, e estava esperando a sala esvaziar para falar com Lily.

-Já soube que Marlene e Sirius vão se casar? – Lily perguntou quando ele se aproximou com um abraço. Os outros já estavam dormindo.

- Nem me fale, pensei que nunca veria este dia chegar, Sirius Black se casando.- James balançou a cabeça em tom de descrença. Lily apenas riu.

- Acho que estamos quites agora, quer dizer, Petúnia também errou, não só você...- Lily falou sorridente, mas logo em seguida acrescentou em tom de aviso. – Mas não pense que sairá impune se inventar uma nova _brincadeira_ como esta.

- Desde de quando eu sai impune? – O príncipe sorriu antes de beijá-la. Quando o beijo terminou acrescentou ainda abraçado a princesa.- Fui me apaixonar logo pela irmã de minha futura esposa, que felizmente também me rejeitou.

Agora foi a vez de Lily rir e depois beijá-lo. – Por que não falou logo para nossos pais?

- Quando chegarmos em Hogwarts...Eu falo para nossos pais e até anuncio para o povoado inteiro sobre meu amor por você... Mas agora é muita informação para eles.... – ele sorriu agora tristemente –Só não sei se vou conseguir fingir durante a viagem toda...

* * *

Fora uma viagem cansativa até Hogwarts. Henry teve de aceitar o convite de Remus e do Rei Evans para ficar em Hogwarts, pelo menos até o casamento. Após uma longa noite de sono James foi até o salão real, onde o Rei Evans estava sentado ao lado de seu pai.

- Queriam falar comigo?- O príncipe perguntou enquanto desarrumava os cabelos com uma das mãos.

- Eu queria agradecer...- O rei Evans disse cordialmente. – Afinal, você salvou meu reino, e protegeu minha filha durante toda esta viagem...

- E eu queria pedir perdão mais uma vez pela _brincadeira_ que eu e Sirius fizemos... Eu realmente não queria me casar com sua filha, fico feliz que ela tenha encontrado o seu par. – James suspirou.- E depois não venci nada sozinho, tive ajuda...

-Já disse a Sirius que poderá morar aqui depois de se casar com Marlene... –O Rei Evans falou reflexivo. – Não sei se Frank vai preferir levar Alice para Godrics Hollow, mas preferiria que eles também ficassem em Hogwarts... Sou muito grato a todos.

-Eu e o meu amigo aqui viemos conversando durante a viagem e...-Henry hesitou um pouco em falar. Era muito orgulhoso. – vimos que erramos ao obrigá-los a se casarem..Prometemos que não nos intrometeremos mais na vida amorosa de nossos filhos, não é mesmo Evans?

- Corretíssimo. – Respondeu o rei de Hogwarts.

- Isso de forma alguma justifica...- mas Henry foi interrompido pela entrada de Sirius.

-O que fizemos...-Completou Sirius dando tapinhas nas costas de James. – Dêem um desconto, nós já aprendemos a lição, não é mesmo, Pontas?

-Aprendemos...- James respirou fundo tomando coragem. Queria falar isto junto de Lily, mas não via melhor hora de falar sobre o romance deles. – E na verdade, como disse, nunca estive interessado em Petúnia, mas...- Sirius deu um empurrão para que ele prosseguisse. – Bem, eu me apaixonei pela sua outra filha... Espero que nossas famílias ainda possam se unir...

-Eu disse, não disse?- Henry sorriu para outro rei. – Me deve um punhado de ouro.

-Não acredito, pensei que Lily fosse resistir por mais tempo. – Disse o Rei Evans coçando o queixo.

- Oras, eu conheço meu filho...- Henry disse rindo enquanto o outro Rei pegava um saquinho de ouro em seu bolso.

- Deixa ver se eu entendi?- Sirius intrometeu. – Vocês apostaram sobre o romance de seus próprios filhos? – e depois começou a rir.

- Não. – Corriu Henry.- Apostamos se eles já haviam iniciado o romance na viagem, ou se ainda iriam iniciar.

- A troca de olhares não dava para nos enganar...- Admitiu o Rei Evans.

- Isso é um sim, então? – James perguntou confuso.

* * *

As notas da Marcha nupcial começavam a preencher o silêncio da igreja de Hogwarts. Lily estava nervosa no altar, ao lado de Alice e Marlene. Se já estava assim, como dama de Honra, imagina dali um mês quando ela mesma fosse a noiva. Isso somado ao fato que o dia do seu casamento, seria o dia de sua coroação e de James a de rainha e rei de Hogwarts a faziam soar frio. Marlene chorava ao ver Hestia entrar, o vestido dela era absolutamente lindo.

Remus estava muito nervoso, mas ao ver Hestia não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ele abriu um amplo sorriso, enquanto Hestia se aproximava do altar.

Todos os moradores de Hogwarts estavam na Igreja. Remus e Hestia eram muito queridos, mas além disso, depois de uma semana da volta da Realeza ao castelo, estavam todos querendo ver de perto os heróis de Hogwarts. E ao mesmo tempo confusos quanto a quem era o príncipe e com quem ele se casaria.

* * *

Desde de que a festa começara, que Lily não conseguira falar com James, ora alguém vinha parabenizá-la pelo casamento e futura coroação, ora era ele que recebia pessoas curiosas sobre sua identidade, a batalha com Voldemort e todo o resto.

Marlene que agora podia andar novamente, resolveu dançar com Sirius, esta era primeira dança dos dois, já que no outro baile, ela acabara por recusar a proposta dele. Eles estavam muito felizes em como tudo se resolvera. Podiam ver Petúnia dançando com Valter a um metro de distancia, Sirius ainda fazia caretas quando a via. Mas esta agora era uma assombração do passado.

Frank e Alice estavam sentados lado a lado, ela com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Ainda não sabiam onde iam morar, apenas que permaneceriam em Hogwarts até o casamento de James e Lily. Tudo dependia se o Rei Henry preferiria que ele continuassem em Godrics Hollow com ele, ou se achasse melhor que ele servisse ao seu filho em Hogwarts.

Remus e Hestia bailavam no meio do salão. Os pais da menina a olhavam orgulhosos. Para os dois parecia realmente um sonho que eles pudessem ficar juntos com aceitação de todos. Remus olhava o salão ao seu redor, tinha um amor incondicional pelo povoado e saber que a coroa estava a salvo de Petúnia era um alivio para ele. Hestia o beijou quando a musica terminou para começar outra, arrancando aplausos de todos os convidados.

Lily pediu licença para Arthur Weasley, indo em direção a James que conversava com Dumbledore.

- Desculpe interromper...- Ela disse usando toda a educação que aprendera nas aulas que tinha quando era criança. – Mas estão precisando de um príncipe logo ali...

Dumbledore assentiu e James deixou que Lily o levasse até os jardins.

- O que houve agora?- James perguntou enquanto Lily apenas olhava a floresta que cercava o castelo. – Vai me dizer que pretende fugir?

-E você fugiria comigo? – Ela se virou para encará-lo. Seus olhos completamente absorvidos pelos dele.

- Se fosse para ficar perto de você...- Ele riu. Sabia que ser rainha estava fora dos planos de Lily, mas também tinha certeza que ela era a melhor pessoa para receber a coroa. – Só quero que saiba que tem muitas aventuras na vida de uma rainha...

- Minha forma de ver a felicidade mudou um pouco neste verão, sabe?- Ela riu. – Antes achava que só seria feliz fora dos muros do castelo, hoje tenho certeza que poderei ser feliz onde eu quiser desde que esteja ao seu lado.

James se inclinou para beijá-la. Sentia exatamente a mesma coisa.

Um mês depois houve a maior festa já vista pelo povoado de Hogwarts. O casamento de Lily e James. Sirius e Marlene que se casaram algum tempo depois foram padrinhos da cerimônia. Também foram padrinhos do filho, de Lily e James, o príncipe Harry.

Nunca se viu rei e rainha menos convencionais. Saiam para cavalgar quase todos os dias. O rei participava das corridas de cavalo e geralmente as ganhava. A rainha costumava participar ativamente das obras que planejava. Às vezes discutiam em publico, assim como podiam demonstrar todo o seu amor sem vergonha alguma.

Foi assim que a rainha com nome de flor e seu amor foram felizes para sempre...

**Nota da autora:**

**Mil desculpas pela demora...Mas enfim o último capítulo... O que acharam?**

**Foi muito bom estar aqui com vocês durante esses meses. Era diversão pura, primeiro escrever, depois ler os comentários de vocês e por fim fazer esta nota aqui... **

**Antes de fazer os agradecimentos, vamos falar da virada de ano. 2008 foi pra mim um ano de muita aprendizagem, algumas perdas como o meu cachorrinho, ou a minha primeira paciente, muitas somas, com meus amigos da faculdade ainda mais próximos, rever amigas do colégio e ainda encontrar vocês aqui... Tinha um ano mais ou menos que não postava... E voltei para o ff, espero que para ficar, rs. Espero que 2009 seja ainda melhor, mas sem as perdas, rs. E pra vocês desejo Tudo em triplo, muita saúde, paz, alegria, amor e magia no ano que vem aí... Que todos sejam felizes para sempre...**

**Agora os agradecimentos, primeiro a minha irmã que betava esta fic no ínicio, pelo menos, depois a todos que leram a fic, os que comentaram, os que adicionaram no alert list e os que adicionaram no favoritos. Muitíssimo obrigada, um beijo no coração de cada um de vocês: Andinha Nery, arthurcadarn, BellaBlack15, Blackforever, bruh prongs, Claudio, Cristal Evans, De Weasley, Doidinha Prongs, Dressier, Elion Rose Evans, , Helena Black, Hinata Weasley, Jaque Pallisser, jehssik, Lethicya Black, Lilan potter, Lin Argabash, Luisa Santos, Maria Lua, Mariane C. P., MaryImaginary,N. G Phoenix, Nine Potter, Oliivia, Palas, Paty Felton, Sandrinha- Potter, Serena Sy. ****Potter, susaninha, Thaty, Vic Blackout, Zia Black, zihsendin, ZZZMoonligthZZZ.**

**Alguns nomes aí de cima já conhecia de outra fics, outros conheci nesta, são todos muito importantes para mim! Queria pedir desculpas, pois sei que esta fic pecou em vários pontos, rs. **

**Então é isso... Vou escrever Meu natal com Potter agora, rs.**

**Beijinhos mais uma vez e até logo!**

**Ju**

**P.S. Odeio despedidas, rs.**

**P.S. Titulo tirado de "longa vida ao Romanov" Anastásia.**

**P.S. Até mais pessoal!**


End file.
